


Волчья Верность

by Gercog, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: В жизни Стива Роджерса случился волк.





	1. Пролог

Воняло гарью. Он ненавидел этот навязчивый запах, забивавший даже густые ароматы джунглей. И никуда не мог от него сбежать.  
Хотелось пить.  
Ручей с рыжеватой глинистой водой он нашел не по запаху — случайно. Напился, сунул морду в воду, отряхнулся. Зализал обожженное до мяса левое плечо и вдруг понял, что гарью воняет от него самого. Это его подпаленная во многих местах шкура так смердела.  
Он чихнул. Почесал задней лапой за ноющим ухом. И, прихрамывая на три лапы из четырех, потрусил вглубь леса.  
Это был неправильный лес. Он неправильно пах, неправильно шелестел, в нем даже птицы орали неправильно.  
К утру он нашел углубление под выворотнем, поросшее густой травой, потоптался в нем, улегся и принялся вылизываться. Ожогов было много, и все их надо было зализать. Подсасывало в желудке, но голод можно было перетерпеть. Он привык подолгу не есть. Да и лес изобиловал живностью — неправильной, но съедобной.  
По висящим в воздухе корням скользнула крупная толстая ящерица с маленькими лапками. Прежде чем глупая тварь сообразила, что к чему, он схватил ее и захрустел тонкими косточками. Облизнулся, поводил носом, обнаружил выползших в солнечное пятно здоровенных улиток. Улитки переползали друг через друга и пускали пену. Он разгрыз раковины и сожрал их склизкие тела. Противные.  
Потом закрыл глаза, вздохнул и задремал.  
В вечерних сумерках он проснулся и пошел вперед, подгоняемый смутным ощущением необходимости двигаться. Хромой, израненный и очень-очень одинокий. Покинутый и потерянный. Сквозь густые кроны странных деревьев лишь иногда пробивался тусклый лунный свет, его единственный спутник. Он шел по пятнам этого света, доверившись луне.  
Стая разбежалась. Он сам им велел. А тот, другой, запаха которого он почти не помнил, но помнил повадку, его все равно прогонит. Или убьет.  
Идти было тяжело, особенно днем, когда тусклые пятна сменялись нестерпимо яркими, а воздух становился таким густым от влаги, что он скорее плыл, чем шел.  
Раны от этого дурного воздуха гноились и заживали плохо. Он охотился на всякую мелочь, вроде мышей и ящериц, и изрядно ослабел. От местной воды болел живот. Иногда он выходил к деревням на окраине джунглей и таскал кур или коз из загонов. Задирал шакалов и собак. Обходил стороной людей. Пару раз видел стада коров — но трезво оценив свои силы, не связывался.  
Здесь не было привычных оленей и енотов, не было медведей и лис, не попадалось следов росомах. Неправильно пахли человеческие поселения.  
Иногда он натыкался на следы людей, прорубавшихся через джунгли. Он обнюхивал отпечатки ребристых подошв и босых ступней и некоторое время шел следом, узнавая знакомые запахи стали и пороха, но исчезал в тенях прежде, чем его замечали люди.  
Туманным серым утром, пробираясь сквозь мокрый от ночного ливня лес, он вышел на открытое пространство и принюхался, а потом огляделся. Зрению он доверял куда меньше, чем нюху и слуху.  
Здоровенная каменная кошка смотрела на бело-стеклянное, очень человеческое здание. Это было правильное здание. Более правильное, чем хижины из красноватой глины, из загонов близ которых он таскал коз.  
А еще — он поднял морду и принюхался — там был кто-то его. Слабая тень, призрак запаха его вожака и того, другого, который тоже был его.  
Уши дрогнули от нетерпения. Он хотел туда, к ним. В свою стаю. Он уже не помнил, что его должны прогнать или убить. Он просто знал, что должен быть там.  
Поднялся ветер, развеивая туман и те, нужные запахи. Вместо них он принес запах людей, бензина, стали и пороха.  
Он кружил вокруг здания, от которого пахло бетоном и больницей, людьми и оружием, автомобилями и человеческой едой, несколько дней. Не подходил близко, не показывался на глаза. Запах его стаи разделился, ослаб, но не исчез совсем.  
Однажды ночью, когда на джунгли с ревом обрушился очередной ливень, он прокрался в приоткрытую — охранник решил покурить — дверь и, цокая когтями по покрытому пластиковой плиткой бетону, двинулся вперед. Здесь было включено только дежурное освещение, одна желтоватая лампа на этаж, и было легко спрятаться в тенях. Дверные ручки оказались очень удобны, чтобы нажать на них лапой, двери без ручек распахивались сами, и, хотя от незнакомого, человеческого, враждебного места шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом, он шел и шел все выше, туда, куда вела его тень знакомого запаха.  
Он дошел. Он оббежал всю огромную комнату, в наклонную стеклянную стену которой лупил дождь, и уткнулся носом в холодное заиндевевшее изнутри стекло. А потом сел, запрокинул морду к белому потолку и завыл.


	2. глава 1

— Человек, — голос у шамана, старого, седого и сплошь покрытого ритуальными шрамами, был не по возрасту глубок и мягок. — Это человек. Древняя Кровь.  
Т’Чалла смотрел на черную тварь из-за стеклянной двери, прямо за которой лежала свежая кучка дерьма.   
— Не из наших племен, — добавил шаман. — Бережет своего.   
У криокамеры с Барнсом, вытянув лапы и насторожив уши, лежал волк. Черный, громадный, страшный и ободранный. Желтые глаза внимательно следили за людьми.   
— Что ж он не перекинется? — спросил Т’Чалла. — Как он вообще здесь оказался? На нашем континенте такие не водятся.   
Про то, что такие водились в Европе и водятся в Америке, Т’Чалла говорить не стал: шаман не верил в то, что земли за морем настоящие.   
— Застрял, — пояснил шаман. — Потерял своих, потерялся сам. Как одинокая горилла. Только не горилла. Он вроде шакала. Ему нужна стая. — Шаман прочистил горло и добавил: — Тот, внутри, из его стаи.  
Т’Чалла хмыкнул.   
— Надо полагать, — ответил он. — Этому… человеку можно объяснить, что мы не враги?  
— Он даже еду ни у кого не возьмет, — покачал головой шаман. Многочисленные амулеты на его одежде, в ушах и на шее тихо забрякали. — Ты Пантера, твои женщины тоже, вы чужие ему.   
— Если его не кормить и не давать воды, он скоро сдохнет, — с намеком на надежду произнес Т’Чалла.  
— Его дух останется здесь, — напомнил шаман. — И будет мстить.   
Т’Чалла мысленно вознес короткую молитву к Бастет и повернулся к двери спиной.   
— Если в криокамере один из его стаи, я знаю, как дозваться второго, — сообщил он. 

 

***  
Стив Роджерс примчался к вечеру того же дня. Он в принципе был легок на подъем, а когда дело касалось Барнса, все остальное для него вообще теряло значение. Заранее ему никто ничего не сказал, но и сухого «Это действительно срочно, Капитан» из уст короля Ваканды хватило, чтобы бросить дела и погрузиться в джет.  
Полет прошел нервно, Стив успел представить себе множество ужасов, но все их отбросил за несостоятельностью. Если бы Баки был мертв, Т’Чалла бы упомянул это.  
А все остальное решаемо.  
— Я… Не уверен, что верно вас понял, — Стив нахмурился еще сильнее, когда шаман сообщил ему, что лежавший у криокамеры огромный израненный зверь — это «человек его стаи». — И на всякий случай уточню — у меня никогда не было собаки. Даже щенка. Даже в детстве. Он точно не мой.  
— Твой, — шаман скривил сухие губы с узелками шрамов в снисходительной улыбке.  
Волк коротко проскулил и завалился на бок. Его тощий живот нервно подрагивал, похоже, животное было на грани смерти от истощения. Ему поставили миску с водой и миску с мясом, но есть он не стал.  
— Это невозможно, — заметил Стив, покачав головой. — Сказки для детей. Его нужно отправить в зоопарк, но для начала позвать ветеринара.   
— Никто не сможет подойти к нему, кроме тебя. Но раз это все сказки, уходи. Он умрет к утру, — шаман всмотрелся в глаза Стива. Его собственные, когда-то черные, затянула белая пленка катаракты, и все равно казалось, что шаман заглядывает в самое сердце.  
Стив отвернулся от этого взгляда и умиравшего за стеклом волка. К черту все.  
Баки ничего не угрожало, это самое главное, а с местными суевериями пусть местные и разбираются.  
Он вышел в гулкий коридор и размашисто зашагал прочь.  
Через десять шагов остановился, развернулся и пошел обратно. Зашоренность и магическое мышление некоторых людей не были достаточной причиной, чтобы губить живое существо. Даже такое странное, как черный равнинный волк посреди африканских джунглей.   
Решительно открыв дверь, Стив поморщился от резкого запаха волчьих меток и испражнений, но решил их игнорировать и вошел внутрь криозала. Присел на корточки возле зверя, склонил голову чуть набок, готовый к атаке, но не агрессивный. Протянул руку.  
— Иди сюда, дурная псина, — предложил, невольно улыбнувшись собственным словам.  
Волк смотрел на него настороженно, но без злости. Стиву показалось, зверь не верит своим глазам. Он с трудом поднялся на лапы, подошел, хромая, и, тихо скуля, уткнулся лбом Стиву в грудь. Волк не махал хвостом, как это делала бы собака, просто жался к Стиву, совал морду ему под мышку и поскуливал.   
Стив не удержался и погладил его по широкой спине, по выступающим лопаткам. Нащупал рану на боку и отдернул пальцы.   
— Ну что же ты… — пробормотал он.   
Волк поднял голову, потыкался мордой Стиву в лицо. Желтые глаза, странно знакомые, смотрели с надеждой и сомнением одновременно. Стив вздохнул и поднялся.   
— Иди сюда, — позвал он волка. — Почему ты не ешь? Ты болен и тебе надо есть. И осмотр у ветеринара. Ты же не боишься ветеринаров? Давай, будь хорошим… псом.  
Нести всякую чушь оказалось проще, чем молчать в этой странной ситуации, а волк, казалось, внимательно слушал и шел за ним, как привязанный. Красивый, наверное, будет зверь, когда выздоровеет.  
Волк остановился возле миски с едой, хмуро уставился на нее. Из его пасти текла слюна и вырывался тихий скулеж, но к мясу он не притрагивался.  
— В чем дело? — Стив нахмурился, подошел к миске. Обветрившиеся куски курятины выглядели не очень аппетитно, но съедобно. И вряд ли волка собирались отравить, это было бы крайне нелепо. Стив вздохнул, наклонился и придвинул миску на сантиметр ближе к склоненной черной морде. — Ешь давай, дурачина. Не сметь мне здесь подыхать от голода, понял?  
Зверь взвизгнул согласно и набросился на еду с таким аппетитом, словно умирал от голода. Впрочем, не словно.  
— Бестолковая псина, — пробормотал Стив и отошел на пару шагов. Взгляд его уперся в заиндевевшее стекло, и мир вокруг привычно остановился на мгновение.   
Несмотря на разведенную волком антисанитарию — сколько ж времени он тут провел? — криокамера исправно работала, укрывая Баки от враждебного мира. И от него.  
Стив долго всматривался в покрытое инеем безмятежное лицо друга, и вздрогнул, когда в ладонь ткнулся холодный мокрый нос.   
Волк махнул хвостом из стороны в сторону, положил лапу на стекло, посмотрел на Стива. Казалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но не может.  
— Ты… — Стив положил ладонь между его ушей. Усмехнулся внезапной мысли, — Ты его охранял? Ты его знаешь? Знаешь нас?  
Волк еще раз махнул хвостом. Стив потрогал краешек оборванного левого уха.   
— Баки… — начал Стив. — Он в порядке. Пойдем отсюда. Ты столько всего натворил здесь, нужно дать персоналу возможность убрать. А тебе срочно нужен врач. 

***  
Ветеринар ждал их в смотровой на первом этаже. Добраться туда удалось без проблем — волк шел рядом, словно на привязи.  
При виде волка врач слегка посерел, нервно усмехнулся. Эта огромная скотина могла напугать своим видом любого обычного, нормального человека. Повезло, что Стив не был обычным.  
— Он не укусит, — пообещал Стив, поднимая тяжеленного, килограммов восемьдесят, волка на стол. — Ведь не укусишь же? — он строго посмотрел зверю в глаза.   
Волк горестно вздохнул и коротко проскулил. Не слишком разговорчивый тип, и к лучшему, болтать, даже с волком, Стив настроен не был.  
Пока врач осматривал гнойные раны, Стив стоял рядом, придерживая зверя за шкирку и размышлял о том, что виденные им в музеях волки были куда меньше. Да и такая масть… Нет, в передачах Дискавери и Нэшнл Джеографик были и белые волки, и черные, и самые разные. Только вот смущали Стива не масть и не вес, а рост — в холке этот лось был ему по пояс.   
От размышлений его отвлек ветеринар, закончивший осмотр и приступивший к процедурам. Стив придерживал волка за загривок, когда тот начинал ворчать и скалиться, помогал врачу обрабатывать язвы от старых ожогов, выслушивал рекомендации по уходу и думал, что вся эта возня с как с луны свалившимся зверем отлично отвлекает от чувства безнадежности. А оно, это чувство, неизменно приходило к нему каждый раз, когда он видел Баки в криокамере.   
Потому что, нужно быть честным с собой, он не удержал. Не помог. И до сих пор не нашел выхода. Не нашел способа сбросить эти проклятые коды, избавить Баки от триггеров. А это значит, что Баки придется оставаться в криокамере, потому что Стив так и не выяснил, как много людей знают содержание той красной книжки. Потому что он не проследил, куда она делась и в чьи руки попала. Т’Чалла передал Земо Интерполу, но суда не было. До сих пор не было суда…  
Волк зарычал, когда ему начали выбривать шерсть на левой лапе.   
— Спокойно, спокойно, — сказал Стив. — Вы будете ставить ему капельницу?  
— Да, сэр, — кивнул врач. — Антибиотики. Эти язвы — в нашем климате, да еще в сезон дождей, они будут заживать долго. Перенесите его вон на ту подстилку. И вам придется сидеть с ним, он будет пытаться выдрать катетер.   
— А чем его кормить?  
— Будь мы в Европе, я бы сказал — собачьим кормом.   
— Мы не в Европе.  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы ему принесли еды. Для начала курятина и цесарка. Чуть позже можно попробовать дать свежую говядину сразу после забоя. Кормить каждые два часа, но понемногу, поить как можно больше и следить за катетером.   
Стив придержал лапу, оглядел волка. Черная шкура, присыпанная в местах язв каким-то белым порошком, выглядела заплесневевшей.   
— Откуда ты взялся такой? — пробормотал он. — Сколько ему лет, как вы думаете?  
— Когда люди Древних Кровей выглядят людьми, и то бывает сложно определить, — пожал плечами ветеринар. — А уж когда они в истинном облике, и подавно. Он взрослый и не старый — это все, что я могу вам сказать.  
— Это волк! — возмутился Стив. — Просто волк!   
— В Африке волков нет даже в зоопарках, — усмехнулся врач. — Слишком жарко. Волки не бывают таких размеров. Дикие волки не слушаются людей. Будь он «просто волком», его пришлось бы усыпить для осмотра и лечения, а он слушается слов. Ему неприятно здесь, но он не боится. Нет, сэр, это не волк. Не только волк.   
«Не только волк» позволил поставить себе катетер, спрыгнул со стола и улегся на подстилку. Подставил предплечье под капельницу, но дернулся и оскалился, стоило Стиву отойти на шаг.   
— Я здесь, — успокаивающе произнес Стив. — Просто возьму стул.   
Местные суеверия начали не на шутку его раздражать. Древние Крови, «не только волк». Да это вообще не волк! Это собака, просто какой-нибудь новомодной «дизайнерской» породы. Или полукровка. Помесь волка с ирландским волкодавом, например. Даже слово вспомнилось — «Волкособы». Так их называют.   
Это, правда, не объясняло, почему он стерег криокамеру с Баки и отчего ведет себя так, словно Стив — его хозяин. Но ответа на этот сложный вопрос не было, в том числе и потому, что «он — оборотень» являлось абсолютной чушью.   
— Чей же ты? — спросил Стив и погладил волка по голове, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле.  
Зверь вздохнул, словно обиженный недоверием, опустил морду на лапы и немедленно уснул.


	3. глава 2

У Стива никогда не было собаки, здесь он не соврал. И что делать со свалившимся на его голову диким питомцем, было абсолютно непонятно, тем более, что волк вел себя… Странно. Стоило Стиву попробовать отойти, даже в туалет, как волк вскидывался и бежал за ним, нервный и встревоженный. Он выл у закрытой двери, скребся лапами и не успокаивался до тех пор, пока Стив не выходил.  
Дай ему волю, он бы и в постель к Стиву залазил, но, во-первых, на армейской раскладушке и так едва хватало места, а во-вторых, у всего есть границы. Но подстилку пришлось положить рядом — спать в дальнем углу, не говоря уже о другой комнате, волк отказывался наотрез.  
Еще до того как поставить раскладушку и обосноваться в криозале рядом с Баки, Стив честно попробовал избавиться от волка, отправить его в руки специалистов, и через них — обратно в Америку, природную среду обитания. Это было правильнее, чем гноить животное в Ваканде, вот только волк посчитал иначе.  
В коридоре соорудили огромную клетку, в нее поставили миску с едой. Стив вместе с волком вошел внутрь, приказал ему есть, а сам быстро вышел и ловко захлопнул дверцу.  
Взгляд, которым наградил его волк из-за решетки, вошел в личный топ Роджерса на почетное третье место, сразу за взглядом Барнса, падавшего с поезда, и Старка, узнавшего правду о смерти родителей. От плана с насильственной высылкой пришлось отказаться, тем более что Стив, вместо того чтобы просто открыть клетку, выломал несколько прутьев.  
Случайно.  
Ночью после этого Стиву приснилось, что он ушел, а волк выл, бесконечно, на одной ноте, пронзительно и отчаянно, и выворачивал ему душу этим воем. Мир из-за этого сузился и давил на грудь непереносимой тяжестью. Когда Стив открыл глаза, резко выныривая из кошмара, то обнаружил волка мирно дрыхнувшим у себя на груди, отчего было жарко, душно и трудно дышать.   
Стив безжалостно согнал его на подстилку и с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью. Волк же уставился на него своими странными желтыми глазами, выражая взглядом всю мировую скорбь, и жалостливо заскулил, самый бедный, несчастный и покинутый песик на свете. Так убедительно врать умел только один знакомый Стива. Ну, ладно, двое, но называть волка именем трикстера казалось совсем неудачной идеей, а вот именем бывшего шефа — вполне.  
— Ты загадочный, манипулятивный, и я не знаю о тебе ни единого твердого факта, — заметил Стив, повернувшись на раскладушке набок и потрепав волка за ушами. Тот довольно прищурился, морща мокрый нос, и Стив фыркнул. — Будем звать тебя Фьюри. И это не потому что ты черный, а я расист, хотя безусловно, именно в этом меня и обвинят.  
Волк распахнул глаза, рыкнул и попытался ухватить его за руку, не одобряя эту кличку, но здесь, как и в случае с постелью, Стив оставался непреклонен.

***

Потом оказалось, что большую часть работы Стив может делать удаленно. Потому что ему придется делать большую часть работы удаленно. Волк отказывался покидать зал с криокамерой больше, чем на час, и отказывался отходить от Стива. Если Стив выходил из зала, волк начинал метаться между криокамерой и Роджерсом и выл так, словно с него заживо снимали шкуру.  
Это поначалу очень утомляло, но зато натолкнуло на вполне правдоподобную версию происхождения Фьюри. Стив решил, что Барнс за два года скитаний успел подобрать где-то волчонка, приняв его за собаку, и вырастить. Каким образом волк вычислил, где потом искать бывшего хозяина, и почему он так беспрекословно слушается Стива, эта версия не объясняла, но в остальном устраивала полностью.   
Роджерсу оборудовали тактический стол внутри криозала, предоставили всю необходимую технику, и Стив снова взял под свой контроль координацию Мятежников и людей Т`Чаллы. Наташа работала под прикрытием в России, Сэм шерстил африканский континент, Муравей отправился в Европу, прихватив с собой Ванду, Бартон прыгал из точки в точку в Южной Америке и писал самые четкие отчеты, не забывая каждый раз делиться свежим анекдотом.  
Стив был им всем безумно благодарен за энтузиазм, оптимизм и доверие. Чувство вины за то, что по его прихоти они все лишились привычной им жизни, терзало его лишь иногда, в короткие двадцать минут перед сном, когда он лежал возле криокамеры, вслушивался в ее тихое гудение и честно признавался самому себе: его основной целью было спасти Баки. И то, что попутно он и горстка бывших Мстителей уничтожают Гидру, ничуть его не оправдывало.  
Как ни странно, запустить пальцы в густую горячую шерсть на загривке Фьюри помогало, и Стив засыпал, убаюканный мерным дыханием волка.  
В качестве благодарности за предоставленное убежище и финансовую поддержку Стив помогал королю с его армией — разработал серию тренировок, учил офицеров стратегии и тактике и делился своим опытом, который ничуть не устарел за прошедшие семьдесят лет. По утрам он бегал — и Фьюри оказался отличным напарником, выносливым и сильным. Выздоравливал волк на глазах, отъедался и того быстрее, а бегать вдвоем оказалось приятнее, чем в одиночку.  
И не только бегать.  
В один из вечеров Стив взял лэптоп и устроился на подстилке рядом с волком, оперевшись спиной о криокамеру. Было не слишком удобно, но при этом уютно, и он устроил голову Фьюри у себя на коленях.  
— Давай посмотрим фильм вместе? — предложил Стив, перебирая пальцами густую шерсть. На сердце весь вечер давило невнятное предчувствие беды и откровенно хотелось отвлечься. — Ты любишь мультики? Дисней выпустил кучу отличных мультиков, пока я… Спал. Вот, смотри, Книга Джунглей. Наверное, стоило назвать тебя Акелой. Или Балу.  
Стив прислонился затылком к прохладному стеклу. Он надеялся, что Баки тоже «видит» мультфильм. Чувствует, что Стив рядом. Знает, что он делает все возможное...   
В уголке экрана высветился красный конверт. Новое сообщение от Лэнга.  
— Так, давай посмотрим, — Стив открыл письмо поверх мультфильма вопреки протестующему ворчанию Фьюри, вчитался.   
Муравей обычно отличался длинными старательными отчетами, несшими мало информации и много размышлений, но в этот раз материал оказался действительно важным. Он засек одного из бывших страйковцев в предместье Парижа. Проследил за ним, но за три дня наблюдений никаких связей с остальной Гидрой не выявил. Скотт прислал два десятка фотографий, которые Стив загрузил и открыл в самом высоком разрешении.  
Точно. Перед ним был Роллинз — с бородой и перекрашенными волосами, но определенно он, два года совместной службы и великолепная фотографическая память Стива не подвели.  
Увидев на экране Роллинза, Фьюри вдруг заскулил и начал ныть и тыкаться носом то в экран, то в Стива.   
— Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Фьюри завертелся, подсунул голову Стиву под руку, толкнул, снова сунул мокрый нос в монитор и попытался его укусить. Огромные клыки клацнули по гладкому экрану, оставив на фотографии Роллинза влажный след слюны.  
— Фьюри, фу, — Стив легонько потянул его за целое ухо, усаживая на место. Задумчиво вытер слюну большим пальцем, нахмурился. — Это Джек Роллинз, из «Страйка», — сообщил он Фьюри. И спросил вдруг: — Думаешь, мне нужно брать его самому?  
Фьюри кивнул или Стиву показалось? Желтые глаза смотрели внимательно и настойчиво. Знакомо.  
— Лэнгу он не по зубам, — согласился Стив. Между бровей привычно залегла складка, а предчувствие беды стало чуть легче. Мысль насчет Роллинза определенно была здравой. Вот только... Стив невольно усмехнулся. — Только мне придется уехать отсюда. Поедешь со мной?  
Фьюри заскулил, потер лапой нос. Согласился.   
— Но ты же понимаешь, что Баки останется здесь?  
Фьюри сокрушенно вздохнул, посмотрел на монитор, на криокамеру и жалобно уставился на Стива. Тот подумал, что волк вьет из него веревки — настоящему Фьюри и не снилось. И кивнул.   
— Тебе нужен чип, — сообщил Стив, решительно поднимаясь. — И ошейник.


	4. глава 3

В джете Фьюри вел себя идеально. Лег у ног Стива и пролежал всю дорогу, только иногда шумно вздыхал. Отчего-то сложилось ощущение, что он переживал за Баки. Зато его не беспокоили ни перепады давления, ни воздушные ямы.  
В машину с дипломатическими номерами волк забрался с такой уверенностью, словно всю жизнь ездил в автомобилях, а с тяжелым ошейником в металлических клепках он смирился еще в Ваканде. Даже не пытался снять, просто обреченно посмотрел на Стива, когда тот застегивал на его шее широкую кожаную полосу.   
С Фьюри вообще было очень легко в некоторых вещах. Он не грыз ботинки и мебель, не убегал на прогулках, всегда держался рядом и почти всегда слушался. Ему действительно можно было объяснить что-то, и он понимал, невероятно умное животное. Будь Стив чуть менее реалистом, то точно бы поверил в вакандийские сказки.  
Хорошо, что Стив обеими ногами стоял на земле и даже в Бога верил уже очень абстрактно.   
— Здесь не продают бронежилеты твоего размера, — задумчиво сообщил Стив, пролистывая каталог в лэптопе. Фьюри лежал возле гостиничной кровати и скорбно пыхтел.  
Т`Чалла предлагал Стиву оформить его как сотрудника посольства Ваканды, и Стив нашел это даже разумным, вот только по поводу профессии они не сошлись.  
В итоге вместо дипломата и посольского консультанта во Францию приехал младший электрик Стефан Гранд, много работавший в Африке и нанятый посольством Ваканды на самые черновые работы. Эта «работа» давала ему отличное прикрытие и возможность затеряться в толпе. Неброская одежда, борода и дурацкая кепка завершали образ, Стив выглядел обычным крупным мужчиной за тридцать, не слишком богатым. Одиноким.  
Посольство снимало для своих работников из других стран комнаты в недорогом, но добротном отеле. Люди короля проверили его апартаменты на жучки и вели постоянное наблюдение, так что можно было расслабиться и посвятить всего себя планированию операции.  
Которая вырисовывалась подозрительно легкой: Роллинз, судя по разведданным, жил один, друзей не имел, работал на пластиковом производстве на неквалифицированной работе, по вечерам иногда выпивал в баре и раз в неделю снимал проститутку, с которой развлекался в своем доме. Ничего криминального, подозрительного или преступного — обычный иммигрант, едва сводивший концы с концами.  
И борода. Это определенно стало модным.  
В итоге Стив попросил Лэнга присутствовать, но не отсвечивать, а сам залез в каталог экипировки для служебных собак, потому что сразу было понятно — волк пойдет с ним. Оставить зверя в гостинице не получится.  
— Может быть, все-таки останешься здесь? Обещаю, со мной ничего не случится, — заверил его Стив, закрывая лэптоп. Фьюри вскинулся, зарычал и прыгнул на кровать в одно плавное движение. Стив и моргнуть не успел, как волк прижал его к матрасу и навис над ним. Из оскаленной пасти капала слюна, губы нервно подрагивали, а желтые глаза выражали угрозу.  
Ну точно. Изначально провальная попытка.  
— Ладно, но ты будешь держаться сзади и не отсвечивать, понятно? У Роллинза может быть оружие. — Фьюри протестующе завыл, но Стив ухватил его за оба уха, потянул, отодвигая от себя и добавил строго: — Я, в отличие от тебя, буду в бронежилете. Это не обсуждается, Фьюри. Давай, слазь. Твоя слюна, боже… Мне нужно в душ.

 

У Роллинза оказалось оружие, он, в конце концов, был профессионалом. Стив заметил еле видный бугор под левой подмышкой Роллинза, когда пробегал мимо. А Роллинз заметил знакомую выправку и пластику человека, за которым два года наблюдал в действии, так что, когда Стив резко развернулся, преграждая Роллинзу путь на расстоянии удара ногой, в лицо ему смотрело черное дуло.   
— Привет, капитан, — Джек стоял, чуть расставив и согнув ноги. Он прищурился, бледность с испариной выдавали волнение, но рука у бывшего страйковца не дрожала. Стрелять он не торопился, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но из кустов вдруг метнулась черная тень и повалила Роллинза на землю. Ствол вылетел из закушенной руки, Джек взвыл и попытался пнуть волка в живот, но куда там.  
— Фьюри, нет, фу, назад! — Стив бросился к ним, подобрав оружие, но замер в двух шагах  
Фьюри урчал. И, прижимая Роллинза к земле лапами, вылизывал ему лицо. Нехорошая догадка подкатила к горлу тошнотой. Стало одновременно противно и немного тоскливо.  
— Так это твой пес, — заключил Стив, глядя на то, как Фьюри трется носом о шею Роллинза. Тот, бледный и до смерти перепуганный, вскинул на Стива умоляющий взгляд. Затараторил:  
— Нет! Я котов люблю вообще! Боже, убери от меня эту тварь!

 

Вакандийское посольство располагалось на улице Виктора Гюго и занимало целый особняк. Т`Чалла не экономил деньги на своих людях, и все четыре этажа были обставлены и укомплектованы дорого и со вкусом. А на трех подземных этажах, помимо стоянки, нашлись удобная камера для допросов и целая тактическая комната. В ней сейчас Лэнг и IT-специалисты короля разбирались с техникой, изъятой у Роллинза, а в допросной Стив сидел напротив Джека и с интересом разглядывал лицо бывшего подчиненного. Роллинз чуть ссутулился, его нервный взгляд скользил по комнате, старательно избегая Стива. И то и дело задерживался на Фьюри, благостно развалившемся возле ног Капитана.  
— Будет быстрее и эффективнее просто рассказать мне все, Джек, — заметил Стив, вдоволь налюбовавшись на синяк, наливавшийся у Роллинза под глазом. Когда он сумел оторвать Фьюри от Джека, бывший страйковец попытался воспользоваться ситуацией и удрать, но напоролся на увеличившегося Лэнга, случайно, прямо лицом на кулак. И так три раза. — Я бы предложил тебе замороженный горошек. Но, во-первых, здесь он вряд ли есть, а во-вторых, ты все равно не сможешь его держать еще довольно долго.  
Роллинз кинул взгляд через плечо на свои скованные за спиной руки и невольно фыркнул. Снова уставился на волка.  
— Я уже сказал все, что знал, Кэп. Я не служу Гидре, и никто из ребят, насколько я знаю. Документы и деньги нам организовал командир, еще два с лишним года назад. Это не моя собака, и вообще не собака, это блядский волк.  
Фьюри вскинул голову, чуть оскалился.  
— Следи за языком, Роллинз, чему ты его учишь? — Стив протянул руку и потрепал Фьюри по голове, успокаивая. — И ты понимаешь, что я тебе не верю и не поверю никогда? С чего бы Рамлоу готовить для вас пути отступления, когда он так искренне веровал в дело Гидры?  
— Да не был он идейным, Кэп, вся эта поебе… — Джек осекся, поправился: — Говно это его не привлекало, просто… Ну, ходил слушок, что Пирс держал командира за яйца. Шантажировал и все такое. Мы не спрашивали. Командир он был что надо, а уж ЩИТ, Гидра или ЦРУ, все по сути одинаковое. Нам было впадлу проворачивать это все за твоей спиной, Кэп, правда, особенно когда мы тебя поближе узнали. Помнишь ту, третью операцию? Ты тогда половину группы спас, такое не забывается, но блядь, мы были уже по уши в этом дерьме и шли за командиром, пока он не послал нас всех подальше пинком под зад. А сам остался, ну и кончился. — Джек вздохнул, снова кивнул на волка. — Твоя псина драная. Глаза ровно как у командира.  
— Обычные волчьи глаза, — перебил его Стив. Не хватало еще и от Роллинза выслушивать мистический бред. — И я все еще тебе не верю, в том числе из-за вашего предательства. Рамлоу хотел меня прикончить, а вы все помогали ему, даже несмотря на ту нашу третью совместную операцию, когда я вытащил половину группы. Такое не забывается, Роллинз.  
Фьюри протестующе взвыл, вскочил на ноги и уткнулся своей дурной башкой в ладонь. Стив вздохнул и потрепал волка за ухом, извиняясь за вспышку злости. Удивительно, как хорошо этот зверь чувствовал его настроение и как чутко реагировал. Как хорошо, что он не оказался псом Роллинза.  
— Если бы командир хотел тебя прикончить, он бы прикончил, и дело с концом. Но вместо этого он приказал Страйку развести клоунаду и играть в поддавки. Слушай, Кэп, можешь мне не верить и допрашивать с пристрастием, пока все мы тут не окочуримся от старости, но мои показания не изменятся. Я даже не знаю, где точно осели сослуживцы, могу дать только примерное направление.  
— А зачем тебе давать примерное направление? — Стив проигнорировал откровение Джека. Обычная глупая бравада.  
— Затем, чтобы вы проверили их всех, не обнаружили связей со сраной Гидрой и уже отвяли от нас, — Роллинз раздраженно оскалился. — Мэй в Украине, в Киеве. Таузиг в Словакии. Уорд в Германии. Остальные тоже… кто где. Где командир приказал. Роют.  
— Что роют? — напрягся Стив.  
— Что приказал командир, то и роют, — огрызнулся Роллинз. Снова взглянул в глаза волку, усмехнулся сухо и вдруг добавил: — Кодировщика.


	5. глава 4

За четыре месяца поисков почти все члены Страйка были найдены, обезврежены, зализаны до полусмерти — и переправлены на закрытую базу в Ваканде, спасибо бесконечно щедрому Т’Чалле.  
И только поиски Мэй не привели к успеху — в Украине было сложнее всего с поддержкой, Т’Чаллу этот регион не интересовал, зато Гидру очень даже. Стив две недели провел в Киеве, но искать одного человека среди многомиллионного города без какой-либо наводки казалось бесперспективным занятием.  
Помощь пришла откуда не ждали — Фьюри. Не волк, а самый настоящий, живой, ничуть не изменившийся Ник Фьюри, по крайней мере, если судить по голосу. Стив привычно не стал задавать вопросы, откуда у старого пронырливого лиса номер его телефона и столь нужные сведения. Знал, что правдивых ответов все равно не получит.  
В этот раз Фьюри-волк обзавелся бронежилетом, замаскированным под новомодную собачью куртку. В Киеве стояла холодная промозглая осень, постоянно моросил мелкий дождь, а ветер противно задувал в уши. Стив нацепил вязаную шапку, застегнул ворот куртки по самый нос и уверенно пошел вперед по раскисшей тропинке заброшенного киевского кладбища со странным названием «Байковое». Стив обходил замшелые разоренные склепы, терял и находил заросшую травой и молодыми деревьями тропинку и думал, что заблудиться здесь — плевое дело.  
Фьюри трусил рядом, непривычно понурый. Он прижимал уши к голове и то и дело встряхивался всем телом, сбивая осевшую на шерсти воду.  
«Двадцать седьмой ряд, третья слева» звучала инструкция, полученная от Ника. Когда они почти пришли, волк вдруг замер на мгновение, а потом рванул вперед с такой силой, что вырвал из рук Стива поводок.  
Могила была совсем свежей, земля еще даже не успела как следует осесть. Фьюри попытался было ее раскопать, злобно рыча, измазался в грязи, задрал башку в небо и завыл прямо на смурое солнце, едва видневшееся в неприветливом свинцовом небе.  
Стив стоял рядом, опустив голову, слушал этот тоскливый вой и думал о том, как тяжело терять своих. Даже… Предавших.  
— Chuy, zhivka, razvopilsi! — к ним из дождя вышел пожилой мужчина в поношенной одежде. От него крепко несло алкоголем и сигаретами.   
Фьюри неожиданный зритель не смутил, волк продолжал выть, а Стив, который славянские языки понимал, но говорил с трудом, попытался изобразить виноватую улыбку. Мужчина подозрительно посмотрел на него, почесал заросшую седой щетиной щеку.  
— Moskal’?  
Стив нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, что это значит, не смог и развел руками в извиняющемся жесте. Может, имя?  
— Стивен Грант, — сообщил он, снова изобразив улыбку, а мужчина вдруг просветлел лицом.  
— Inоstranez, chto li? Etit’ koromyslom! — и, к удивлению Стива, незнакомец вдруг перешел на неплохой английский, сдобренный местным акцентом и явно матерными вставками через слово.  
Четыре стакана дешевой водки и бесконечное количество подробностей личной жизни кладбищенского сторожа спустя Стив сумел выяснить, что Мэй привели сюда трое мужчин, пять дней назад, посреди ночи. Выстрелили ей в затылок и заплатили сторожу, чтобы прикопал надежно. Они были не первые и не последние такие, заплатили прилично, разговаривали по-русски.  
— Iz Moskvy? — ввернул Стив, не особенно надеясь на чудеса профайлинга от пьяного украинского кладбищенского сторожа. Знание тем английского уже в принципе исчерпало запас чудес.  
— Net. — Сторож покачал головой, враз сделавшись серьезным. — Huje. Iz Chelyabinska. FSB.  
Он вдруг замолчал и уставился в окно сторожки, в которой они оба укрылись от дождя. За мутным стеклом стояла непроглядная темень, и заунывный волчий вой, сопровождаемый треском дров в похожей на ведро печурке, казался теперь особенно тоскливым.  
— Моя собака разрыла могилу, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь с кособокого табурета. Достал несколько местных тысячных банкнот, положил их на край грязного стола. — Поправь все, пожалуйста, и могильный камень поставь.  
Сторож вскинул на Стива неожиданно прояснившийся взгляд:   
— Написать чего?  
— Нет, — Стив натянул на голову влажную шапку и распахнул дверь навстречу пронзительному холоду. Горькая водка в желудке не согревала, а жаль. Вой стал громче, Стив обернулся к сторожу, и сказал: — Впрочем, да. Напиши «За верность».

Фьюри трусил рядом, понуро опустив голову. Его яркая новая курточка стала от грязи такой же бурой, как и шкура, а уши прижались к голове, выдавая крайнюю подавленность. Все это рушило версию «собаки Барнса» на корню, но придумывать новую не хотелось. Стив открыл дверь крохотной съемной квартиры, шагнул в удушливое тепло, с удовольствием стягивая с себя промокшую одежду.  
Он продрог до самых костей, и Бог свидетель, Стив ненавидел холод всем своим существом.  
Пуловер, футболка, джинсы и нижнее белье полетели в корзину к своим грязным собратьям, а Стив в чем мать родила прошлепал босыми ногами на кухоньку, поставил чайник и включил газовый нагреватель для воды. Как ни странно, в этой нищенской обшарпанной квартире он чувствовал себя даже уютно. Ностальгически привычно, удобно и уместно.   
По выцветшему линолеуму глухо процокали когти, Фьюри зашел на кухню за ним следом и со скорбным вздохом улегся под стол. Он оставил за собой цепочку грязных следов, и в электрическом свете стало видно, что он грязный весь, не только лапы.   
— Так дело не пойдет, — Стив присел рядом с ним на корточки, ни капли не смущаясь своей наготы. Обычно Фьюри наблюдал за его раздеванием с живейшим интересом, но не сегодня.  
— Ты грязный, и я тебя помою. Идем.  
Он потрепал волка по влажной голове, легонько потянул за ошейник. Фьюри фыркнул, поднялся с явной неохотой и пошел за Стивом в ванную.  
Стив никогда не мыл собак и не представлял, насколько это муторное и мокрое занятие. В ванну Фьюри запрыгнул сам, и тут же отряхнулся, покрыв Стива и стены с кое-где отвалившимися кафельными плитками брызгами грязи. Стив снял с него ошейник, отрегулировал температуру воды и принялся поливать волка из душа. Промочить густую шерсть оказалось не так-то просто, но Стив справился, не обращая внимание на недовольное ворчание — Фьюри очень трепетно относился к своему подхвостью.   
Когда с волка перестала стекать мутная глинистая вода и только вокруг лап остались завихрения грязи, Стив взялся за шампунь. Он что-то смутно слышал о том, что собак моют специальными шампунями, но искать в такое время зоомагазин было бессмысленно, а от одной помывки Wella for men волк не облезет.   
Стив втирал и втирал шампунь в его шкуру, пока Фьюри не стал пенно-белым весь, целиком, а флакон не опустел наполовину. Стив намылил ему морду, обойдя только уши внутри и глаза. Даже нос был в пене.  
Фьюри фыркнул — видимо, пена попала в ноздри. А потом энергично отряхнулся.   
— Ах ты! — Стив стер пену с лица. И сообразил, что в ванной только одно большое полотенце, а волка надо вытереть. Иначе он заберется на диван и придется спать на мокром. — Так, хватит хулиганить. Дай я тебя сполосну.  
Смывать шампунь пришлось долго. Очень долго. Хорошо, что горячая вода здесь не кончалась. Стив тщательно смыл пену, ероша шерсть, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли где чего, потом на всякий случай ополоснул Фьюри еще раз, отжал воду руками и вытер волка полотенцем. Тот радостно отряхнулся снова и выпрыгнул из ванны.   
Стив ополоснул ее и шагнул сам. Ванная комната была уже настолько мокрой, что задергивать шторку в маяках и штурвалах не было никакого смысла. Стив быстро вымылся, пока Фьюри вылизывался, сидя рядом, вытерся, как смог, маленьким полотенцем и шагнул на наполовину занятый волком коврик.   
— Стирка, ужин и сон, — объявил он. — И выяснить у Наташи, почему Chelyabinsk хуже Москвы.


	6. глава 5

— Не поняла. Скажи еще раз, — голос Наташи был, как всегда, невозмутим.  
— Che-lya-binsk, — терпеливо повторил Стив уже в пятый раз.  
— Хм. Нет, не припоминаю, — Наташа замолчала, и первые пару секунд Стив хмурился, вслушиваясь в тишину, пока не услышал странный, нехарактерный звук.  
Романова смеялась.  
— Подожди, ты надо мной потешаешься? — проницательно заметил Стив, и сам невольно улыбнулся. — Эй, я не настолько плохо произношу это слово. И ты должна согласиться, что оно странное.  
— Я не сказала, что плохо. Но очень смешно, — Наташа хмыкнула. — Это интересная информация, и я постараюсь раскопать по ней максимум.  
— Это очень опасно? — Стив вздохнул, задумчиво провел рукой по стеклу. За окном занимался рассвет, заливающий небо удивительным сочетанием голубого и розового. На небе не было ни облачка, о вчерашней непогоде напоминали только свинцовые лужи в потрескавшемся асфальте двора.  
— Следить за ФСБ? Да не, — судя по звуку, Наташа только что надула и лопнула шарик из жевательной резинки. — Это как ездить на велосипеде. Ну, ты знаешь. Позвоню, как будут новости. Кстати, Бартон сказал, что с ним ты делишься фоточками своего пса, а со мной нет.  
— Соврал, — Стив хмыкнул, прикрыл глаза, — но, если ты хочешь, я тебе пришлю.  
— Хочу. Бывай, Кэп. — Наташа отключилась и в трубке повисла тишина. Раньше, подумал Стив, в нормальных телефонах были слышны гудки, и это… Как-то правильнее, что ли. Не так одиноко ощущаешь себя, когда заканчивается разговор.  
— Так, меланхолия, с утра я на тебя не согласен, — Стив решительно отвернулся от окна и коротко свистнул: — Фьюри! На пробежку.  
Когда волк подошел, Стив взъерошил густую шерсть у него на загривке и улыбнулся. Волк отъелся, набрал вес и полностью выздоровел. В Европе ему было лучше, чем в Ваканде. Господь Всемогущий, самому Стиву в Европе было приятнее, чем в Ваканде, он не был создан для этой влаги и температуры. Холод он, конечно, не любил, но это не делало жару приятнее.  
— Так, сделай умную морду, — Стив достал телефон и сфотографировал Фьюри. Фотография вышла на редкость нелепой, потому что именно в этот момент волк решил облизать нос. Стив хотел было переснять, но передумал и послал фото как есть.  
Уже на пробежке, вдыхая прохладный воздух с густым запахом прелой листвы, Стив подумал, что жаждет активной деятельности. Его натура протестовала против превращения в штабную крысу, даже если это называли красивым словом «координатор». Может... Он кинул взгляд на Фьюри, трусившего рядом. Волк за все прошедшее вне Ваканды время больше ни разу не побеспокоился о том, что Стив и криокамера с Баки не находятся в одном помещении. Видимо ему, как и Стиву, становилось дурно до нервного срыва от бездействия.  
К тому же, необходимо выяснить, за чем конкретно бывшие страйковцы охотились по всей Европе. От Рамлоу, пусть и мертвого, Стив теперь инстинктивно ждал подлянки.  
Решено, подумал Стив, мерно чавкая кроссовками по осенним киевским лужам. Они с волком отправятся в Россию и помогут Наташе в сборе сведений.  
По возможности — выследят тех пятерых, что убили Мэй, и… Отдадут в руки правосудия. Займутся физическим уничтожением Гидры, в конце концов.  
И встретят Рождество не на экваторе, а в северных широтах, со снегом и елкой, как и положено.

***

— Капитан, — голос короля Ваканды казался непривычно напряженным. Стив зажал телефон плечом, хмуро уставившись на свое отражение в зеркале. Сердце мгновенно сжалось от страха: «Баки!»  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, если вы, конечно, закончили все свои дела, — тон Т`Чаллы подразумевал, что это не вопрос.  
— Да, ваше величество, — Стив тихонько выдохнул. С Барнсом все в порядке. Остальное… Решаемо. — На данный момент я закончил.  
— Отлично. Джет прибудет через полчаса, — в этот раз тишина в телефоне была не пустой, а многозначительной. Стив вздохнул и взглянул на требовательно ткнувшегося ему в бедро волка.  
— Придется вернуться в Ваканду, Фью. — Волк вскинул на него встревоженный взгляд и зарычал. Стив успокаивающе похлопал его по крепкому загривку. — С Баки все… так же. Нас призывает Пантера, ему нужна наша помощь. Ты же не против ему помочь?  
Волк вильнул хвостом и ткнул носом в живот.  
Он был не против.

***

— Белые Гориллы хотят суверенитета, — с ходу заявил Т’Чалла.  
Он сидел в высоком плетеном кресле, походном варианте трона, внутри личного шатра. От столицы до этой стоянки в сердце джунглей было двадцать минут лету на джете и страшно подумать сколько пешком.  
— Будет ритуальный поединок. Ты будешь судить. Ты не Горилла и не Пантера, ты прославленный воин. Я согласен. Горилла тоже согласен.  
— А… нельзя все решить цивилизованным путем? — ошарашенно спросил Стив. — Переговоры? Я понимаю, что вы не хотите отдавать земли с лучшими вибраниумными рудниками, но поединок?  
— Это традиция. Я король и не могу не следовать традициям своего народа. Два вожака Древних Кровей должны разрешить спор в поединке. У храма Луны. В ближайшее новолуние. Это послезавтра.   
— Но устаревшие традиции должны уходить в прошлое. Какие Древние Крови? Это же суеверие!  
Т’Чалла фыркнул, покачал головой, снял свой ритуальный наряд, под которым оказались только плетеные из цветной соломы сандалии. Небрежно скинул их, повел широкими плечами и преобразился.  
Это было как та компьютерная программа, которая делает из фотографии одного человека фотографию другого. Только быстрее. Никакого воя и рева, никаких странных поз и вывернутых костей. Т’Чалла просто упал на все четыре лапы и нервно дернул хвостом.  
Фьюри заворчал и попятился, вывернувшись из-под стивовой руки.   
— Ваше величество?.. — произнес ошарашенный Стив. — Вы…  
Черный леопард потянулся и зевнул, показав острые зубы и завернувшийся трубочкой розовый язык. Острые когти проскребли по земляному полу, оставляя царапины на утоптанной земле. А потом Т’Чалла вздыбился и снова… превратился. Пригладил короткие волосы ладонью, обулся, посмотрел на Стива. Тот потрясенно отметил, что нагота не смущает и не тяготит молодого короля. Ну да. Звери же тоже ходят голыми.   
— Древняя Кровь, — сказал Т’Чалла так, словно это все объясняло. — Я велю, чтобы тебя проводили к моему шаману. Задашь ему все волнующие тебя вопросы. Ты согласен судить поединок?  
Стив, все еще не пришедший в себя, оглянулся на своего волка. Фьюри жался в угол и едва не скулил, морда у него при этом была совершенно несчастная. Стив подошел к нему, потрепал по холке, взял за ошейник. Мозг лихорадочно пытался придумать рациональное объяснение произошедшему, но не справлялся.  
Но… В конце концов, вопреки распространенному мнению, Стив был достаточно гибким человеком, тем более перед лицом фактов, самой упрямой вещью на свете. И — он был Мстителем и видел инопланетян и асгардских богов. Оборотни… не усугубляли и без того превратившийся в сказку мир. В чем-то даже были привычнее, чем те же смартфоны. Стив хмыкнул, кивнул.  
— Я согласен.   
— Шаман расскажет тебе правила. И захвати с собой волка, — Король, наконец, соизволил накинуть цветастый наряд на свои могучие плечи. — Тебя проводят.  
Стив взглянул на Фьюри. Тот бросил на него испуганный тоскливый взгляд и отвернулся. Испугался Пантеры?  
— Я сам доберусь, чуть позже, — заверил Т’Чаллу Стив. Ухватил Фьюри за ошейник, потрепал за скорбно прижатым ухом. — Нужно кое-что закончить.

Стив сидел в своей палатке и перечитывал записи допросов бывших страйковцев. И Таузиг, и Роллинз, и Уолд, и все остальные разными словами говорили одно и то же: еще три года назад Рамлоу приказал им всем в случае «неминуемого пиздеца» валить в разные стороны и искать некоего Кодировщика. Кто это или что это, они в точности не знали. Но знали, что именно Кодировщик создавал методику по программированию Зимнего Солдата и всех ему подобных.   
Стив несколько раз нервно сжал и расслабил кулаки. Кодировщик… Кто знает, как сделать из человека робота, должен знать и обратные методы.   
Вот только зачем эта информация Рамлоу?   
Стив наклонился и потрепал Фьюри по голове.   
— Зачем Броку Рамлоу понадобился Кодировщик, как ты думаешь?  
Фьюри устроил морду у Стива на колене и вздохнул. На морде его появилось задумчиво-скорбное выражение, намекавшее, кажется, на самый очевидный ответ. Стив хмыкнул. Волк прав, самое простое объяснение зачастую самое верное.  
— Считаешь, это как-то связано с Баки? — поинтересовался он, автоматически почесывая волка за ухом. Удивительно, сколь привычным стало присутствие этого зверя рядом.  
Фьюри насторожил уши и посмотрел на Стива. Чуть вздернул губу, обнажая клыки. Соглашался.   
— Хм… Он искал методы перепрограммирования Зимнего Солдата? — предположил Стив задумчиво и немедленно нахмурился. От внезапной догадки стало горчить во рту. — Да... С Зимним Страйк мог стать совершенно непобедимой командой наемников, а Рамлоу смог бы претендовать на место Пирса. Манипулятивный подонок.  
Вид у Фьюри стал — Стив бы поклялся — обиженный и раздосадованный. Волк отдернул голову из-под его руки, низко зарычал и клацнул зубами.   
— Не одобряешь? — Стив хмыкнул и отложил лэптоп на низкий походный столик рядом с раскладушкой. — Я тоже. Но не скажу, что я удивлен. Предательство — непростительная вещь. И отличный маркер для гнилых, беспринципных людей. Ладно, — Стив поднялся. — Давай пробежимся к этому шаману. Пантера, надо же… Интересно, Горилла тоже превращается в гориллу? Думаю, в поединке с леопардом обезьяне ловить нечего, как ты считаешь?  
Фьюри только рыкнул в ответ, понурый и смурной, но все же пошел рядом. Обычно он «поддерживал разговор» более активно, но теперь просто молча бежал, низко опустив лобастую голову и все так же нервно прижимая уши.  
В глубине души Стив уже знал, о чем спросит шамана. И что шаман ему ответит. В конце концов, он все сказал с самого начала. «Человек Древней Крови», «из твоей стаи»... Вот только — кто?.. Все его друзья были либо давно мертвы, либо на постоянной с ним связи.  
Или лежали, как замороженный кусок мяса, в холодильнике. Черт…  
У самой палатки шамана Фьюри вдруг остановился, встал как вкопанный и принялся подвывать испуганно и неодобрительно одновременно.  
Стив присел рядом с волком и взял тяжелую морду в ладони. Заглянул в такие знакомые желтые глаза. На сердце камнем лежало нехорошее предчувствие.  
Почти оформившаяся уверенность. Отвергаемое узнавание, на самой грани сознания, как знакомое, но подзабывшееся слово, которое все никак не может слететь с языка.   
— Я не верю, что ты можешь быть… — начал было он и осекся. Помолчал. Вздохнул. У него создалось четкое ощущение, что все кусочки паззла взлетели в воздух, и готовы уже упасть и собраться в единую картину. — Черт с ним. Пойдем, Фью. Не бойся.

***

Затянутые бельмами глаза оглядели волка, Стива, стены шатра со страшными масками, ритуальные барабаны.   
— Он собрал свою стаю, — одобрительно кивнул шаман. — Зверь в нем силен. Он почти готов вернуться.   
Ученик поднес шаману и Стиву чаши с мутным пенистым напитком. Стив взял свою и принюхался. По запаху это было местное просяное пиво с какими-то травяными добавками. Стив попробовал. Кисловатый освежающий вкус.  
Шаман тоже отпил из чаши и достал пачку «Галуаз», совершенно неожиданную в такой обстановке. Уверенно прикурил от вытертой исцарапанной «Зиппо», затянулся и выпустил дым.   
— Эти призраки за морем делают отличный табак, — словно по секрету сообщил он. И без перехода продолжил: — Что-то не дает ему вернуться до конца. Что-то его пугает. — Он повернул голову к волку. — Ты его пугаешь. Это тебя он боится. Ты не даешь ему снова стать человеком.  
Шаман вдруг протянул руку, ухватил Стива за подбородок и приблизил к нему лицо. Его незрячие глаза уставились Стиву в самую душу.  
— Что ты сотворил со своим волком, великий белый воин?  
— Или что он сотворил со мной, — пробормотал Стив, невольно нахмурившись. Чуть повел головой, освобождаясь от хватки, протянул руку, чтобы привычно зарыться пальцами в густую жесткую шерсть, и нащупал пустоту.   
Фьюри не было. Он исчез.


	7. глава 6

Он сидел на маленькой поляне в глубине джунглей и самозабвенно выл, запрокинув морду к тоненькому серпу умирающей Луны. Он бы и рад был прекратить, но не мог, тоска рвала его горло душераздирающим воплем.   
Все закончилось.   
Эти недели и месяцы, когда они со Стивом работали вдвоем, спали рядом, когда Стив разговаривал с ним — все это в прошлом.   
Стив никогда его не примет, можно и не надеяться. И не простит этого времени близости.  
Предательство как маркер гнилых людей.  
И он прав.  
Так чертовски прав.  
Когда Луна упала за горизонт, он замолчал. Нашел небольшое озерцо, напился из него до тяжести в желудке и двинулся через джунгли. Ему было все равно, куда идти, ни Луна, ни Солнце больше не вели его за собой к заветной цели. Он сам покинул стаю, а дома у таких, как он, просто не бывает.   
Вскоре он обратится — не сможет не, такова природа. Жажда близости и так продержала его в зверином теле почти полгода. Еще пара дней, и он сменит форму независимо от собственного желания.  
И тогда он будет голый, босой, безоружный и абсолютно одинокий посреди неприветливых джунглей, и сдохнет от голода и тоски. Может быть, оно и к лучшему?.. Скулеж сменился тихим, но уверенным рыком.  
Нет уж. Он не собирается ныть и сдаваться, это никогда не было в его характере. Да, вожак отверг его, а стаю он покинул сам, но это еще не конец. Он выживет, как и всегда. Люди. Ему нужно добраться до людей — других, не тех, что служат Пантере или работают с вожаком. Прибиться к нам, доказать свою полезность и жить дальше, сколько получится. Забыть Стива и тяжесть широкой ладони на голове, забыть пену на носу и дурацкое «Фью».  
Он не шавка и не дрожащая тварь, он — Древняя Кровь. Пантера такой же, как он, хоть и другой. И женщины Пантеры, а значит, есть еще люди Древней Крови и он не так одинок, как думал все эти годы, тоскливо воя на луну и вспоминая вкус отцовской крови.  
В горле клокотала злая решимость, сменившая бессильное отчаяние, и от этого захотелось петь. Он замер на очередной поляне, бока ходили ходуном от интенсивного бега. Втянул воздух поглубже, готовясь снова завыть в беспросветные небеса, и замер.  
Ноздри его уловили густой аромат вооруженных, сильных, злых людей. Порох, неопрен и оружейная смазка — это не были вакандийцы-крестьяне.  
Наемники?  
Но те обычно ломились сквозь лес и отчаянно шумели, а эти шли предельно тихо, даже оружие не бряцало. Если бы не волчий нюх, он бы их мог и не заметить.  
Он склонился ниже к земле, скрываясь в густой предрассветной тени, и осторожно потрусил за ними. Насторожил уши.  
Иногда ведший их проводник отдавал короткие приказы по-английски, но в остальном они двигались молча, все тридцать шесть человек.  
Они провели в пути примерно два часа, но как только забрезжил рассвет, проводник — единственный черный среди них, и судя по шрамам, из клана Горилл, — объявил привал. Люди сноровисто расставили палатки, натянули маскировочную сеть и установили ловушки. Они добротно выполняли свою работу, сам он, будь на их месте, сделал бы так же.  
Что, впрочем, не удивительно — и его, и их учили по одним методикам.  
Сами люди были ему незнакомы, но их оружие, повадки и короткие кодированные фразы вместо полноценных человеческих разговоров рассказали ему все, что нужно.  
Гидра, здесь, в самом сердце Ваканды.   
Он поймал себя на том, что невольно рычит, и замолчал. Подкрался ближе, рискуя собственной шкурой, пробрался к палатке руководителя группы. Тот как раз обрисовывал тактику четырем офицерам, пока бойцы ели и отдыхали. Услышать удалось немного, но он слишком хорошо знал, как работает Гидра, и четко представил себе полную картину.  
Это Гидра спровоцировала конфликт с Гориллами, вынудив Т`Чаллу покинуть сверх-охраняемую столицу и приехать сюда. Отправила оперативную группу, чтобы убить короля и его противника, лишить Ваканду правящей верхушки и тем самым погрузить страну в хаос. И готовится нанести удар по цели А этой ночью, во время ритуального поединка. И еще... Руководитель операции вдруг прервал объяснения и задернул полог палатки, отчего голоса стали еще глуше.  
Он дернулся было подползти ближе, но уже слишком рассвело, а дозорные были настороже. Он только бессильно оскалился и осторожно отполз назад, а потом развернулся и потрусил прочь.   
Вот черт.  
В голове билась только одна мысль — нужно срочно возвращаться, предупредить Стива и Т`Чаллу, рассказать им обо всем.  
Но… Ему не поверят. Его отвергнут. Скорее всего, Стив просто его убьет.  
Позвоночник прошибло дрожью — скоро личина сойдет, он больше не может оставаться волком. Еще пара часов и все, и то только если ему очень повезет.  
А значит, решать нужно прямо сейчас.  
Он остановился, с тоской посмотрел вверх. На одной из веток сидела обезьяна с дурацким круглым лицом и смотрела на него, как на идиота. Он оскалился на нее, зарычал, отбросил все лишние мысли и жалость к себе и рванул с места на пределе скорости.  
Он обязан успеть.  
И наплевать на все остальное.

***

Стив скучал по своему волку и страшно переживал за него. Кем бы он ни был.  
Да, Стив признал уже в душе, что его волк не просто странный дикий зверь, что там, под пушистой шкурой, за желтыми глазами скрывается самый настоящий человек. И кто он, было уже не так уж важно. Прошли почти сутки как Фьюри сбежал, растворился в джунглях, и найти его не представлялось возможным. Стив пытался, конечно же, несмотря на скептическое отношение всех окружающих, включая шамана.  
— Он не слышит тебя. И даже если бы слышал, это не его имя, — заявил шаман, закуривая очередную сигарету. Ученик стоял рядом и обмахивал его опахалом, отгоняя насекомых, а Стив ходил по краю лагеря и все равно упрямо выкрикивал: «Фьюри!». И чем сильнее становилось его отчаяние, тем громче он кричал, надсаживая горло.  
— Не слышит, — три сигареты спустя сообщил шаман, покачав головой. Хмыкнул: — Не хочет слышать. Отдай ему эту ночь, отпусти. Если он не вернется утром, значит не вернется вообще. — Он кивнул понурому Стиву, развернулся и ушел в свой шатер.

Утром волк не вернулся. Стив часа два бродил вокруг Храма Луны, у подножия которого они разбили лагерь, напряженно всматриваясь в лес, но Фьюри так и не явился.  
Внутри Храма слышались голоса — люди готовились к церемонии, а Стив стоял и с тоской смотрел на восток, щуря глаза от яркого солнца, хотя понятия не имел, куда именно сбежал его волк.  
Его…  
Тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо, Т`Чалла встал рядом, тоже вгляделся в зеленую стену джунглей в пятидесяти метрах от ступеней Храма.  
— Время пришло, Стивен, — сообщил король низким голосом, — тебе пора начать подготовку.  
Стив кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Сильные пальцы сжали его плечо жестом поддержки, король словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и молча ушел. Вместо него явились две молчаливые юные жрицы — они должны были помочь Стиву с ритуальным омовением, нательными рисунками и облачением в судейский наряд. Стив бросил последний тоскливый взгляд на лес, затем решительно отвернулся и отдался в надежные тонкие руки.

***

Когда солнце закатилось и в коротких экваториальных сумерках зарокотали ритуальные барабаны, Стив отложил в сторону лэптоп, с которого в очередной раз перечитывал допросы бывшего Страйка, одернул короткие рукава шелковой туники и поднялся. На руки ему надели тяжелые золотые браслеты судьи, на шею повесили ожерелье из клыков, черного дерева и каких-то камней, жутко неудобное и порядком тянувшее шею.   
Чувство вины за прошедший день стало только сильнее, но с этим Стив давно уже научился жить. Еще один грех в его многочисленный список, и еще большая тяжесть неба на плечах. Когда-нибудь, подумал Стив, я сломаюсь под ним, но не раньше, чем помогу Баки выйти из криокамеры и вернуться в нормальную жизнь. Не раньше, чем уничтожу Гидру.  
И, возможно, не раньше, чем отыщу своего дурного пропавшего волка.  
Вот только где его искать и как?  
Стив в последний раз поправил одежду, повернулся к выходу из шатра. И замер.  
Напротив него стоял Фьюри, вывалив язык и тяжело дыша. Из раскрытой пасти пеной падала слюна, глаза горели совсем диким светом.  
— Фью! — Стив бросился к нему, обнял дурную скотину за шею, прижал к себе. Бока у волка вздымались резко и с видимым трудом, дыхание было совсем хриплым. Волк положил морду ему на плечо, глухо заскулил и обратился.  
Стив не увидел это — почувствовал. Он закрыл глаза, обнимая волка, и ничуть не удивился, когда вместо густой шерсти ощутил под ладонями крепкое мужское тело, горячее и потное от быстрого бега. Вполне человеческие руки ухватили его за плечи, надавили, заставляя отодвинуться. Стив помедлил еще мгновение, просто вдыхая запах его кожи и давая себе лишнее время перед тем, как открыть глаза и убедиться в самой горькой своей догадке.  
Наконец, он вздохнул и открыл глаза, все еще обнимая Брока Рамлоу за плечи. Тот смотрел на него чуть снизу. Глаза и правда не изменились: желтые, полные решимости, злости и… отчаяния?  
Стив поднялся, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не отпрянуть. Помогло то, что паззл сложился заранее. В нем были детали — да целые области! — которых Стив не понимал. Но это терпит.   
Рамлоу зарос бородой по самые глаза, стал еще суше, чем раньше, под равномерно загоревшей кожей четко выделялись тугие мышцы. На шее нелепо болтался ставший слишком широким ошейник.  
Они молчали, Брок даже взгляд не поднимал, просто стоял на коленях, упершись в полотняный пол шатра, и все пытался восстановить дыхание, а Стив нависал над ним и впервые в своей жизни не находил правильных слов для сложившейся ситуации.  
Наконец, Рамлоу вскинул на него такие мучительно знакомые глаза, оскалился.  
— Фью. Серьезно, Роджерс? — хрипло поинтересовался он, с видимым трудом произнося слова. Отвык, видимо, за прошедшие месяцы.  
— Зачем ты… — тут же ответил Стив и замялся. Фразу можно было закончить миллионом самых разных вариантов, но выбрать нужно было только один. И Стив сомневался только мгновение, потому что… Это ведь Рамлоу. — Вернулся?  
Брок дернулся, в желтых глазах промелькнуло что-то смутно напоминающее боль, но тут же исчезло. Он поднялся, как и Т`Чалла, не стесняясь своей наготы, отступил на шаг, увеличивая расстояние между ними.  
— Сюда идет Гидра, — сообщил, насупившись, но глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. — Тридцать шесть человек и проводник из племени Белых Горилл. Хотят убить короля и всех, кто здесь, напасть во время ритуального боя. Я… не смог бы положить их всех в одиночку, поэтому и вернулся. Предупредить. — Он замолчал, отвел взгляд. Добавил хрипло: — И помочь.


	8. глава 7

— Я сообщу Т’Чалле, — коротко сказал Стив. — В сумке смена одежды, вон там вода.  
Он решительно направился к выходу, едва не задев Брока плечом — в шатре было слишком мало места. Уже выйдя за полог, он заглянул внутрь и попросил:   
— И не уходи.   
Брок потянулся, достав кончиками пальцев до крыши из плотной ткани. Нащупал и расстегнул ошейник. Ну хоть шею не свернул сходу, a ведь мог бы.   
Хмыкнув над глупой надеждой, которую подарили ему последние слова Стива, Брок огляделся. С высоты человеческого роста небогатое убранство выглядело непривычно. Мучительно хотелось упасть на четвереньки и снова покрыться шерстью, возвращая себе уютный и простой звериный мир, но в ближайшее время обратиться он явно не сможет, и так слишком долго пробыл зверем.  
Рамлоу почесал подбородок. Побриться бы… И хорошо бы глянуть на себя в зеркало.   
Но в шатре не было ни зеркал, ни бритвы, только раскладушка, лэптоп, низкий столик с лепешками и кувшином с водой, и сумка Роджерса, из которой Брок достал слишком широкие джинсы и свободную футболку. Он успел завалиться на раскладушку, вволю напившись, когда Роджерс вернулся с Т’Чаллой.   
— Волк, — только и сказал король, не дожидаясь, пока Брок встанет. — Рассказывай.  
— Группа наемников Гидры, элитный отряд, тридцать шесть человек, вооружены автоматическим оружием, — связки, отвыкшие от речи, слушались плоховато. Брок хмыкнул и сел, глядя на короля, не на Стива. — Двигаются с юго-восточного направления. Их ведет проводник из племени Белой Гориллы, но наемники планируют положить всех. — Брок прикрыл глаза, прикидывая скорость группы. — Будут здесь примерно через час.   
Т’Чалла кивнул.   
— На чьей ты стороне? — спросил он.  
— На его, — Брок кивнул в сторону Стива и поинтересовался, — Оружие есть?  
— Двадцать пять человек охраны с мой стороны. С автоматами. Два десятка мачете. И десять пантер из Дора Миладжи. — Т`Чалла жестко усмехнулся, обнажая белые зубы с крупными клыками. — И еще я и Горилла. И мои джунгли вокруг.  
— То-то они охуеют, — Брок фыркнул и перевел взгляд на Роджерса, впервые за этот короткий разговор. — Мачете хотя бы дашь?  
— Дам, — кивнул Стив, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Если он и хотел убить манипулятивного подонка, то явно не раньше, чем они все вместе справятся с общей угрозой.  
Если справятся.

***

Бой вышел коротким и очень кровавым — воины Ваканды не щадили своих врагов, дрались безжалостно и не брезговали расчлененкой. Брок даже порадовался, что волк в нем ушел далеко, потому что запах человеческой крови и внутренностей пьянил. Если бы он остался зверем, то мог и не сдержать себя, и страшно тогда подумать, как бы отнесся к его окровавленной морде чистоплюй Роджерс, единственный, кто озаботился милосердно добить каждого безнадежно раненого врага в этом бою. Победа далась нелегко, с их стороны полегло с десяток людей, самому Броку чувствительно задело бок, Стив красовался жуткой на вид резаной раной поперек груди. Т`Чалла — единственный из всех избежавший ранений — вернулся из джунглей вместе со своими охранницами. Дора Миладжи вели надежно связанного человека — последнего выжившего из отряда Гидры. Король кивнул им обоим следовать за собой и направился внутрь Храма Луны.  
Горилла ждал там, хмурый, безусловно расстроенный. Едва король вошел, как гордый воин рухнул на колени и склонил голову, протягивая ему на вытянутых руках ритуальный нож.  
Он что-то сказал на местном наречии, но Т`Чалла только коротко и резко ответил и проигнорировал предложенную возможность избавиться от врага.  
После короткого разговора с участием шамана Горилла поднялся с колен и настала очередь выжившего. Брок признал в нем одного из офицеров, и сердце почему-то тревожно сжалось. С офицерами Гидры был связан какой-то очень важный факт, вот только какой?..  
Тем временем Т`Чалле принесли его плетеный походный трон, на который он тут же и сел, а все заинтересованный встали вокруг. Офицера Гидры хмурые женщины поставили на колени в середине круга. Тот был изрядно избит, по левой руке текла кровь, но в целом он был жив и даже не контужен. Вполне способен отвечать на вопросы.  
— Тебе лучше начать говорить, — спокойно заметил Т`Чалла. В голосе его звенела сталь, так что сразу становилось понятно: король не будет тратить время на пустые угрозы.  
— Ха. Ха-ха, — офицер скривил рот в безумной гримасе, окинул их всех неуместно насмешливым взглядом. Он выглядел довольным, словно бы их миссия удалась и он победил. — Начать говорить? Ну что же. Вы все идиоты. Вы правда думали, что эта самоубийственная миссия была нашей истинной целью?  
Он захохотал, немного истерично, запрокинув голову. Брок наблюдал за ним со всем большим беспокойством, и проморгал момент, когда Стив выдвинулся вперед, опасно приблизившись к пленнику. Роджерс размахнулся и влепил ему короткую пощечину, отрезвляя. Легко встряхнул.  
— Говори, — ровным, тихим голосом приказал он, и пленник на мгновение даже растерялся.   
А потом Брок услышал характерный хруст, и рефлексы бросили его тело вперед еще до того, как он вспомнил значение этого звука. Он сбил Роджерса с ног своим неожиданным рывком, и отвлек женщин Дора Миладжи, так что облако удушающего газа, вырвавшееся из искусственного зуба пленника, убило только его самого, поднялось под потолок Храма и развеялось без следа.  
Роджерс упал на спину, Брок навалился сверху, но тут же резко откатился в сторону, едва не потеряв штаны в движении.  
— Если не мы, то кто был их основной целью? — глухо поинтересовался Горилла.  
Брок устало потер лицо. Он догадался, потому что лучше всех здесь знал излюбленные стратегии Гидры, но вместо него ответил Стив, все так же лежавший на спине и смотревший в потолок.  
— Баки. Их основной целью был Баки.

***

Криоцентр встретил их разбитыми темными окнам, дырами от пуль в стенах, трупами охраны у входа. По счастью, Гидра пришла ночью и в здании не было никого из персонала, только дежурный исследователь в комнате в цокольном этаже, куда гидровцы не дошли. Их целью был криозал на третьем.   
Стив смотрел на битое стекло на полу, на отпечатки рубчатых подошв, на что угодно, лишь бы не видеть пустоты на месте криокамеры. Ее аккуратно отключили и увезли. Шланги хладагента и кабели питания валялись на полу, как дохлые змеи. Вина, вечный его спутник, налилась свинцовой тяжестью, надавила на плечи, сжимая голову тисками отчаяния.   
Мрачный разъяренный Т’Чалла отдавал короткие приказы, по разгромленному залу метались люди, скакали лучи переносных фонариков, а Стив все стоял и смотрел в пустоту. Потом развернулся к Броку, застывшему в паре шагов с совершенно потерянным и несчастным видом, вгляделся в его лицо и понял, что ни на йоту не верит в искренность его чувств.  
И дело было даже не в двухгодичном обмане, когда Рамлоу служил с ним бок о бок и при этом работал на Гидру. Черт бы с ним, но он — Стив точно это знал — был куратором Баки. Сопровождал на миссии, возил к Пирсу, молча наблюдал за обнулениями и ничего не пытался исправить. От мысли о спокойном попустительстве злу горло сжало от злости, и Стив кинулся на Брока без предупреждения.  
Рефлексы у Рамлоу сработали прежде разума, он успел поставить блок, но Стив все равно впечатал его в стену так, что затрещал хребет.   
— С-с-сука! — прошипел Стив глухо. Его кулак больно врезался в стену, раскрошив бетон в сантиметре от уха Рамлоу. Рот скривился от злости, с языка слетели слова, которые обычно Стив себе не позволял не то что говорить, даже думать: — Лживая сука! Предатель!  
Рамлоу оскалился и ударил его по ребрам, оттолкнул от себя. Они дрались в молчании, тяжело дыша. Брок был слишком хорошо тренирован для легкой над ним победы. И силен, зараза. Под ногами хрустело стекло и бетонная крошка, они налетали на стойки для капельниц, стулья, столы. Слыша хриплое дыхание Рамлоу, Стив ярился все больше, пытался сократить дистанцию и взять его в клинч, но Брок неизменно ускользал, отвечал молниеносными ударами и уходил в сторону, не позволяя воспользоваться преимуществом в росте и силе. В какой-то момент Стив наступил на шланг с хладагентом, в мозгах ярко вспыхнуло: «Баки!», и ярость достигла пика. Он ловко прыгнул вперед, словно змея в броске, сломил сопротивление и ухитрился взять Рамлоу в захват. Под руками напряглись стальные мышцы, но Брок был обычным человеком и мало что мог противопоставить сыворотке. Глаза его только бешено светились в темноте, желтые, отчаянные.  
Знакомые.   
— Сподобил бог полюбить мудака!.. — выдавил полупридушенный Рамлоу, невероятным усилием извернулся и укусил Роджерса за предплечье.  
Боль от укуса не могла заставить его разжать руки, но неожиданно отрезвила. Взгляд еще этот… Стив чувствовал, как колотится сердце Рамлоу, слышал его дыхание, вдыхал запах пота — тоже знакомый, хоть и немного другой. Волк. Так пах его волк, верный, добрый, смешной, глупая псина, дурное животное...  
Стив и сам зарычал, словно тоже был оборотнем, чуть сильнее стиснул Брока, а потом оттолкнул и потер укус.   
Рамлоу отступил на пару шагов и мрачно уставился на него. Не показалось, глаза у него и правда светились.

***

— Пойдем, — велел Роджерс минуту спустя, все так же потирая предплечье. Лицо его разглядеть было сложно, но из голоса исчезла неприязнь, ранившая больнее тяжелых кулаков.  
Брок хмыкнул от неожиданности, но пошел следом. Он-то думал, что Роджерс его сейчас вышлет, особенно после сорвавшегося признания, но нет. Только прошел мимо, словно и не сомневался, что Брок пойдет следом.  
Не ошибся, черт.   
Из центра они вылетели на джете короля, в сопровождении его мрачных охранниц. Сам Т`Чалла уехал еще раньше, судя по отчету одной из Дора Миланджи Стиву, с целью не иначе как лично рубить головы всем провинившимся.  
Роджерс обрубание голов не одобрил, но в остальном только кивал, сурово нахмурившись. Еще в полете на связь вышел король, чтобы обсудить со своим главным военным консультантом сложившуюся обстановку. Т`Чалла рассматривал возможность перевода страны в военное положение, но Стив сумел его убедить, что на данных этапах это бессмысленно и даже вредно. Вот привести абсолютно все силы в боевую готовность — разумно. В течение часа подготовить аналитику. В течение двух — спланировать операцию. Максимум через пять часов оперативный отряд должен отправится по следу, и Гидре бы лучше быть готовой ко встрече с разъяренным Роджерсом и очень недовольным королем Ваканды.  
Они как раз добрались до дворца, когда начали поступать первые данные. Роджерс бросил на Брока короткий взгляд и скомандовал:   
— Иди мыться. У меня. В гостевом крыле. Тебе надо одеться и привести себя в порядок. Скользкий, как черт.  
Они разделились, одна из «пантер» повела Брока в комнату Стива, а сам Роджерс, как был, все еще в дурацкой ритуальной тунике и тактических штанах, помятый, уставший, голодный, потерянный и злой, ушел в оперативный центр.  
Брок встал под упругие горячие струи и прикрыл глаза. Дергало бок, вскользь задетый пулей. Ничего серьезного, кожу разорвало. Заживет как на собаке.  
Так странно. И Роджерс… Какого хрена? Впрочем, время разобраться будет. Для начала нужно изучить обстановку. Расслабиться. И впервые в жизни позволить стремительному потоку по имени Стивен Грант Роджерс нести себя в неведомые ебеня.


	9. глава 8

В тактический центр принесли еду. Огромное блюдо с вареным в хитрых специях мясом, завернутым в лепешки. Зеленый свежий лук, какие-то еще загадочные местные овощи, горько-кислые, но освежающие. Стив почти не чувствовал вкус, просто пополнял запасы энергии, поглощая одну лепешку за другой. Он изучал аналитические доклады спецов Т`Чаллы, карты, данные воздушной и спутниковой разведки. Дело затруднялось ночным временем суток и явным саботажем внутри боевых сил короля. Выявлением предателей занималась сейчас СБ Ваканды, Стива же гораздо сильнее интересовал предполагаемый маршрут Гидры. Судя по всему, криокамера все еще не покинула Африку. Гидра спряталась, улеглась на дно, чтобы переждать, вот только где? Камерун? Чад? Эфиопия? Нет, слишком близко, и у Т`Чаллы прочные связи с этими странами. Эритрея, Египет? Тоже нет, Гидра с мусульманами делила одну кормовую базу и не уживалась.  
Баки, куда же они тебя увезли?..  
Стив устало прикрыл глаза. Он не спал уже сутки, пережил бой, драку и боль утраты — двойной утраты! И мозг буксовал, отказывался работать, не хотел соединять факты, аналитику и донесения. Под ложечкой сосало смутной тревогой, чувством потери, ему казалось, что под пальцами мучительно не хватает чего-то нужного, совершенно необходимого, того, к чему он уже привык и теперь без этого не мог. Стив нахмурился, прикрыл глаза, позволяя себя пять минут отдыха на подумать. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались, невнятное чувство тревожило мысли, отвлекало, не позволяло сосредоточиться.  
Стив попытался привести мысли в порядок. Прислушался к себе и понял вдруг — Рамлоу. По всему выходило, что мнение о нем Стиву придется пересматривать в соответствии с новыми фактами. Эти обмолвки о шантаже, эти единодушные, без сговора, утверждения страйковцев о саботаже при попытках убить Роджерса. Преданность Фьюри — волка. Слова шамана о «человеке твоей стаи»...   
Стив привык ненавидеть Рамлоу. Ему нравилось его ненавидеть, как очередное воплощение Гидры.  
Принять к рассмотрению хотя бы версию о том, что Брок Рамлоу может оказаться не идейным последователем «порядка через боль», а такой же жертвой с промытыми мозгами, как и Баки, Стив просто не мог, потому что есть те два года, и куратор, и…  
Черт.   
Правда была в том, что после Лагоса Брок пришел к Баки. Как-то нашел его. Восемьсот километров через джунгли, обожженный и раненый, едва живой. Он бы умер от голода, оставшись волком, если бы Т’Чалла не вызвал Стива. Он был рядом все время, когда они искали Страйк, и защищал его, как мог.  
Даже сегодня, в храме — снова защищал.   
Действительно, хотел бы убить — убил бы давно.   
Над тем, что вырвалось из Рамлоу перед тем, как он вцепился в его руку зубами, Стив не думал. Гнал от себя. Не время, не место. Не сейчас.  
Он не готов.  
Послышался легкий шелест открывшейся двери — в тактическую комнату кто-то вошел. Стив открыл глаза, хотя прекрасно знал, кто это.  
Рамлоу побрился, отчего стал выглядеть еще более худым, под глазами залегли тени, мокрые волосы нелепо торчали вверх. Стив рассматривал его с минуту, пораженный внезапным осознанием — под руками ему не хватало ощущения жесткой шерсти и крепкого загривка. Шумного дыхания. Ощущения уверенной преданной силы рядом.  
— Иди сюда, — хрипло попросил Стив, глядя Броку прямо в глаза. Кивнул на кресло рядом со своим, и когда Рамлоу уселся, Стив протянул руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, совсем другие на ощупь.  
Ровно такие, как нужно.

***  
Брок чуть не сбросил руку Роджерса, но так и замер, изумленный до крайности. Какого черта?!  
Но ощущение от его прикосновения было правильным. Необходимым. Желанным даже.  
В тактической комнате они были не одни, но Броку было откровенно наплевать, что там о них думает старший командный состав Ваканды.  
Роджерс молчал, и Брок молчал тоже, просто наслаждаясь ощущением своего вожака рядом. Откровенно говоря, хотелось зациклить это мгновение в вечность и больше никуда никогда не бежать. Но ровно в тот момент, когда Брок окончательно поплыл от нежданной ласки, в комнату, решительно шагая, вошел Т`Чалла в сопровождении своих «пантер». Король прошел к командному креслу, уселся, окинул внимательным взглядом сводки на десятке мониторов.  
Стив опустил руку, оставляя по себе ощущение пустоты, и Брок, не скрывая тяжелого вздоха, выпрямился в кресле.  
Сосредоточенное лицо короля напоминало кого-то. Фьюри?.. Пирса?.. Может быть даже самого Роджерса — тот тоже любил потреблять информацию сразу из нескольких источников, обладая способностью обрабатывать данные не хуже машины. Прошло две минуты напряженного молчания, когда Т`Чалла, наконец, обратил свое внимание на присутствующих. Несмотря на бессонные сутки, он не выглядел усталым, только раздраженным.  
— У тебя есть, что добавить? — поинтересовался король, глядя Броку прямо в глаза. Тот задумался, прикидывая, что конкретно вакандийская разведка могла уже нарыть и обработать.  
— Гидра не знала, что Зимний Солдат лишился бионики, — Брок пожал плечами. Он исходил из собственного удивления, когда увидел Баки в криокамере и без руки. Когда он это заметил, у Стива ушло ровно два часа, чтобы успокоить его отчаянный вой и пресечь попытку расковырять стекло криокамеры лапами. — Но уже узнала.   
— Что они предпримут? — Т`Чалла нахмурился.  
— Будут монтировать замену, — ответил Брок и задумчиво поскреб щеку. Слишком гладкая, непривычно. — Протез регулярно совершенствовали и меняли. В Штатах точно есть запасной. Доставка и монтаж займут время. Если у них нет техников из американского подразделения Гидры — много времени.  
— Если протез и техников не доставили заранее. Куда могли переправить Баки? — спросил Роджерс, кинув на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд.  
Брок внимательно всмотрелся в карту на интерактивном столе. Ткнул пальцем в несколько точек.  
— Марокко, Северная Индия, Чили. В Чили наиболее мощные базы.  
— Южная Америка стабильна, — подал голос Т’Чалла. — В отличие от северной Африки.   
— Тогда вопрос в том, как именно они хотят использовать Зимнего Солдата и почему предполагаемая миссия стоит таких бешеных затрат, — Брок вскинул брови.   
Он вдруг ясно понял, насколько отстал от такой жизни. Мозгу не хватало информации, оперативных сводок и анализа ситуации, и снова включиться в работу оказалось весьма приятно, хотя недостаток сведений откровенно напрягал. Пора брать себя в руки и приходить в форму.  
Т’Чалла вскинул голову, поднялся из кресла, несколько порывисто. Рыкнул, совсем по-кошачьи оскалился:   
— Саммит!  
— Что? — Брок удивленно уставился на него, потом перевел взгляд на Роджерса. Чертов тактический гений лишь мгновение выглядел растерянным, а потом нахмурился не хуже самого короля.  
— Саммит африканских стран, «Новая Весна», — сообщил он Броку. — В Шершеле, самый большой съезд правителей всего центрального и южного регионов Африки. Что-то вроде съезда ООН, только больше.  
— И взрывоопасней, во всех смыслах, — заметил Т’Чалла. — Это попытка наладить диалог не только на континенте, но и со странами Первого Мира. Венец двадцатилетних трудов многих политиков, включая моего отца.  
— И ты едешь туда? — спросил Брок, забыв о формальном обращении.   
Т’Чалла мрачно кивнул.  
— Еду. Намеревался прибыть через три дня, но теперь перенесу свой приезд на торжественное открытие этим вечером. Нужно остановить Гидру. Любой ценой. — Он посмотрел им в глаза, по очереди, сначала Роджерсу, потом Броку. Повторил жестко: — Любой.  
Стив поджал губы и кивнул, посмотрел на карту невидящим взором. Погладить его между лопатками захотелось до зуда в ладонях, Барнсу это всегда помогало. Но Роджерс не Барнс, а тактическая комната не офицерская душевая. Брок шумно выдохнул, и Т`Чалла решил, что самое время поделиться еще куском информации:  
— Криокамера не покидала континент. Это точно. Пока что пытаемся отследить ее в южной части Африки.  
— Его уже могли… — В этот раз во взгляде Стива читалась откровенная боль. — Включить. И тогда криокамера не нужна.  
— Есть несколько протоколов активации Зимнего Солдата, — Брок подавил в себе очередное желание прикоснуться к нему, чтобы успокоить. Вместо этого сжал собственное колено, снова уставился на карту. — Я не знаю, какой будет использоваться, но ни один из них не предполагает столь стремительной разморозки и включения. Этот процесс берет от восьми до двенадцати часов, зависит от времени, проведенного в состоянии крио, и от качества самой заморозки. По самому мрачному прогнозу у нас в запасе еще примерно три часа.  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. К Т`Чалле подошел адъютант, что-то доложил на местном языке, отчего король нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Какой протокол использовал Земо? — воспользовавшись временной паузой, поинтересовался Стив.  
Брок непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Последним руководителем Агента был Пирс, — заметил Брок. И добавил, хотя Роджерс и так это знал: — А последним куратором — я.  
— Красная тетрадка со звездой, — объяснил Стив, лицо которого оставалось ровным, вот только во взгляде промелькнуло что-то такое… Такое.  
Брок поморщился. Он знал, о чем говорит Роджерс, в свое время, перед тем, как стать куратором, ему пришлось пройти ускоренный курс русского. Он прошел экзамен, мог более-менее читать и даже кое-что понимать в этом пизданутом языке, но до сих пор помнил вердикт комиссии: «Рекомендовано воздержаться от попыток активировать коды вербально». Впрочем, насколько он знал, даже у Пирса не получилось пройти тест.  
— Это старые советские протоколы. Кодировки. Я знаю, что их довольно много, но Гидра ими почти не пользовалась. Видимо, Пирс стремался своего акцента на русском, и не зря. Там все важно, интонация, скорость произношения… Все. Гидра подчиняла Агента обнулением, кодировки для крайнего случая. — Брок вдруг осознал, что за всей этой волчьей беготней совсем забыл о том, что именно искала его стая. Он посмотрел Стиву в глаза и спросил: — Но раз уж мы говорим об этом, ты не нашел Кодировщика?  
Роджерс немного потускнел и покачал головой:  
— Нет. Есть пара наводок от Романовой, но мне некогда было их изучить.   
— Глянуть дашь?  
— Хм, — взгляд Стива сделался задумчивым, и Брок вдруг почувствовал себя повисшим над пропастью. Лишнее телодвижение и сорвешься вниз. Брок мысленно разбежался и прыгнул, потому что осторожность в общении со Стивом его уже порядком подзаебала.  
— Вообще, доверять мне собираешься? — тихо поинтересовался он, пока Роджерс раздумывал насчет доступа к информации.  
Стив оглядел Брока с ног до головы, взвешивая ответ. Т`Чалла не прерывал их разговор, и потому в комнате снова повисла напряженная тишина.  
В голове толклись мысли, пришедшие из бездны, одна дурней другой, но Брок не позволил ни одной из них просочиться в сознание, потому что предпочитал помнить об уверенных пальцах на своей голове и сломанной клетке, а не о давней, застарелой, справедливой ненависти.  
Наконец Стив вскинул на него свои ясные глаза, и, о чудо, даже слегка улыбнулся.  
— После того как ты переподчинишь мне Страйк, Рамлоу. И слетаешь кое-куда.  
Брок всего мгновение размышлял, не над предложением, разумеется, а над тем, почему он такой везучий сукин сын, и кивнул, конечно же.


	10. глава 9

— Командир! — первым завопил Роллинз. — Живой, мать твою так!  
Таузиг радостно оскалился во всю пасть, остальные тоже заулыбались.  
— Так Кэп и тебя нашел? — спросил Уорд.   
— Типа того, — кивнул Брок, устроившись на жестком стуле, который ему принес угрюмый местный охранник. Тюремщики у Т`Чаллы были все как на подбор, словно близнецы-братья: огромные, суровые и абсолютно одинаковые на лица. Брок бы предположил, что это его личный расизм, но и программу клонирования скидывать со счетов не спешил. Король Ваканды был человеком, удачно сочетающим в себе техническую продвинутость и первобытную жестокость, и был вполне способен клонировать людей для личной армии. Пожалуй, Брок смог бы с ним сработаться в какой-нибудь другой жизни.  
Но у него уже был вожак, единственный и незаменимый, упрямый, как сто чертей, и с моральным компасом, достаточным для всего этого гребаного мира.  
Брок кивнул охраннику, и тот покинул допросную. Страйк сидел на голом бетонном полу в большой допросной комнате. Освещение было тусклым, но его хватало, чтобы разглядеть характерные темные пятна на полу и стенах и очень красноречивые крепления на низком потолке.  
Да уж. Эффективная первобытная жестокость.  
Брок обвел взглядом свою команду. Почти все. Мэй остро не хватало, но мысли о ней он отложил. Разберутся с Гидрой и тем самым отомстят в целом. А в частности, он потом выследит тех пятерых ублюдков и вырвет им глотки. Отличное будет хобби на старости лет.  
— Агента сперли, — без лишних экивоков сообщил Брок.   
— Ну блядь, — огорчился Таузиг. — А я думал, он того…  
— Он и того, — кивнул Рамлоу. — Надо отыскать. Так что поступаете в прямое подчинение к Кэпу.  
Команда выглядела удивленной, но ни один не выказал недовольства. Брок удовлетворенно хмыкнул, кивнул им, подтверждая, что да, именно это он и сказал. Они теперь все на стороне Кэпа. Снова. Без всякой сраной Гидры за спиной.  
— Лучше, чем в тюряге сидеть, — Роллинз криво улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги и расправил плечи. — Командир, ты видел, какие тут тараканы? С палец и летают, чтоб мне сдохнуть! Так что лично я согласен.  
— Эй, и я, — следом поднялся Таузиг, а за ним и остальные, в едином порыве, экие молодцы. Впрочем, Брок в них и не сомневался, тем более что возможность выйти из этой жуткой вакандийской дыры придавала дополнительный стимул.  
— А Кэп все со своим волчарой? — спросил Уорд, когда команда более-менее выразила свою готовность служить и подчиняться, и все они обступили по-прежнему сидящего Брока полукругом. — Я думал, он меня насмерть залижет.  
Брок вскинул на него глаза, нехорошо оскалился, и коротко, отсекая дополнительные вопросы, сообщил:  
— Без волчары.  
Пока он давал команде короткую вводную, в голове вертелся безумный калейдоскоп последних двух суток.  
С Роджерсом они так и не поговорили, не было возможности. Еще на совете у Т`Чаллы Стив сообщил им информацию от Романовой, и сразу стало понятно: Кодировщик — не менее важная цель, чем, собственно, операция против Гидры в Алжире. Только для первого нужны были максимум два человека, а для второго — все их силы, включая Страйк. Брок посмотрел тогда в глаза Стиву, Стив кивнул, и сразу стало понятно, кто именно поедет в далекую холодную Россию. Брок даже мысленно прикинул аргументы, и пришел к выводу, что Стив, хренов тактический гений, решил все оптимально. Брок был натаскан на работу в тылу врага и кооперацию со шпионами, в отличие от самого Роджерса. Кэп хорош в открытом бою, на молниеносных заданиях и как руководитель силовых операций, но, если придется выслеживать загадочного Кодировщика и выкрадывать его из-под носа у ФСБ, Роджерс точно облажается, волк Фьюри, блядь, тому свидетель.  
И, тем не менее, в голове все еще вертелась назойливая мысль, что одиночная миссия в Челябинске-48 — это одновременно проверка на вшивость и попытка угробить окончательно.   
Само место было давно заброшенным «почтовым ящиком», городом без названия, построенным вокруг военного производства. С развалом СССР завод накрылся, а город, судя по данным, почти полностью опустел, и с чего Романова взяла, что Кодировщик находится именно там, знала только она. Но проверить все еще было нужно.   
Проверка. Блядская проверка. Храни господь и чертова матерь от провала.

***

Всю дорогу до Челябинска Брок держал себя на коротком поводке. Не позволял себе размышлять о том, что там про него на самом деле думает Роджерс, и думает ли вообще. Слишком мало данных, Брок в душе не ебал, простил ли Стив ему предательство двухлетней давности или так и будет попрекать до конца дней, сурово поджимая губы всякий чертов раз… Так.  
Нет.  
Брок глянул на приборы. Автопилот обещал доставить его прямиком в холодные объятия Романовой через сорок шесть минут, и за это время нужно успеть поесть и перехватить хотя бы десять минут сна. Брок поудобнее устроился в кресле, устало прикрыв глаза. Как ни странно, все это время без сна он перенес куда как легче, чем аналогичные подвиги во времена службы Гидре.  
Оборотничество. Как только он смог побыть волком вволю, так сразу помолодел… Лет на десять… Хотя ошейник, безусловно, был лишним, а вот мытье нет, мытье Брок одобрял, особенно когда сильные пальцы ерошили шерсть, а пена смешно садилась на нос…  
Агент.  
Первый раз Агент смывал с него кровь просто водой, ледяной, из шланга. Это было муторно и не эффективно, и в следующий раз Агент отвел его в общий душ, где были шампуни и вдоволь горячей воды. Нужно было осторожно переступать лапами по скользкому полу, и еще там были лягушки — зеленые наклейки против скольжения, — и он помнил, как пытался отгрызть их от пола, пока не получил по ушам. Легонько, не больно, просто… смешно?  
Смешно.  
И он помнил, как еле волочил ноги после очередной драки с бойцовскими собаками на арене, и хмурого Агента рядом. До душевой дойти не осталось сил, и он упал на пол, готовясь сдохнуть на месте от усталости и ран, и как мир потемнел на мгновение. А потом...  
Потом он увидел пену — целые горы пены, и голого Агента, и его сильные руки, железную и живую, и на железной латексная перчатка, чтобы шерсть не застревала в пластинах. Агент осторожно намыливал его, смывал кровь и грязь, ополаскивал, намыливал снова. От его уверенных, но ласковых касаний становилось легче. Закончив с мытьем и обработкой ран, Агент сам перевязал его, а потом отнес в свою комнату, уложил на собственное одеяло в углу и уселся рядом, прислонившись к стене, и просидел так всю ночь, положив живую руку ему на голову.  
И было легче, проще, правильнее от его касаний, от их молчания, от того, что Агент не боится, доверяет ему, помогает, удерживает, когда все совсем плохо… Агент был из его стаи, сразу, и сам это чувствовал.  
Из его стаи…  
И он поклялся найти его, когда весь мир рухнул, и нашел, а теперь Агента снова забрали.  
Брок вздрогнул и резко проснулся. До места оставалось еще пять минут, а он так и не поел. Ну и хуй с ним.  
Бросив взгляд на табло, Брок потер лицо и подумал, что, если Т’Чалла убьет Агента, он сам перегрызет королю горло, и хрен с ним с Роджерсом и всем этим миром. А ведь Т`Чалла мог...   
Брок видел спарринги Роджерса с королем. Эти двое разминались регулярно и были приблизительно равными противниками — Т’Чалла в обтягивающем вибраниумном костюмчике с когтями и ушками и Капитан Америка со своей сывороткой суперсолдата. Усилители в костюме вакандийского лидера были на порядок, если не на два, круче, чем в броне Кроссбоунса. Кстати о нем, Брок не помнил, откуда взялась та броня и кто был заказчиком самоубийственной операции в Лагосе. Смутно припоминал тренировки с усилителями, и тот разговор с Роджерсом, попытку достучаться, сообщить что-то важное об Агенте. Вот только что?..  
И он абсолютно не представлял, как тогда выжил. Должен был, по идее, умереть, а вот поди же ты...  
Точно, подумал Брок, усмехаясь этой простой мысли.  
“ Я очень везучий сукин сын.”

***

Уже вечерело, когда джет сел на продуваемом ледяным ветром пятачке в конце начавшей зарастать просеки. Брок застегнул куртку до самого подбородка, поправил шапку, натянул тактические перчатки, включил камуфляж для джета и спустился по трапу.  
Романова появилась из-за деревьев секунду спустя, в плотной куртке, но без шапки. На ее густую, рыжую даже в темноте шевелюру налипло уже порядком снежинок, но это ебнутую русскую не смущало, как и лютый ветер. Брок поежился, хмыкнул и кивнул ей, а она кивнула в ответ.  
— Романова, — сказал Брок, прикидывая, на чем она сюда добралась. При подлете он заметил, что километров на пятьдесят, а то и на сто вокруг нет никакого жилья, кроме мертвых, занесенных снегом домов Челябинска-48.  
— Рамлоу, — Наташа медленно надула большой, розоватый в свете фонаря пузырь из жевательной резинки, лопнула его и снова принялась жевать. Взгляд не выражал ничего, как и тон, эта женщина, как никто, умела всем своим видом выражать полное отсутствие эмоций. Брок даже припомнил выражение на русском, подходящее к случаю. Delovaya kolbasa.   
Впрочем, Романова всегда раздражала Брока, просто конкретно сейчас это не имело значения. Как и то, что она тоже, судя по всему, не особо его любила.  
Вечный конфликт между шпионами и силовиками.  
Похуй.   
Было адски холодно. С неба сыпались бесцветные микроскопические кристаллики льда, завиваясь поземкой вокруг ног. Брок двинулся вперед, очень надеясь согреться в движении. Чертова Россия и блядский, до костей пробирающий ветер. Не удивительно, что немцы сдохли тут во Второй Мировой. Только такие пизданутые, как Романова, вообще могут выжить в подобных условиях.  
— Восемнадцатый корпус, минус второй этаж, — на ходу сообщила Романова, не переставая развлекаться со жвачкой. — Я достала старые «синьки», там вход.   
— Охрана?  
— Давно никого. Тут даже при Советах были только срочники, — она хрипло хохотнула. — Официально здесь был армейский филиал Госплана. Стандарты пайков и обмундирования, все такое.   
Брок кивнул. Шею укусило холодом. Блядь.  
На снегу не было следов, и чутье подсказывало ему, что вокруг, кроме них с Романовой, ни души, но, когда они подошли к восемнадцатому корпусу, он достал пистолет. Толкнул мерзко заскрипевшую дверь.  
Романова убрала в рюкзак ручной фонарик и надела налобный. Огляделась, прикидывая что-то, уверенно кивнула.  
— Направо и вниз.

Раньше Брок думал, что нет более унылых мест, чем заброшенные американские военные склады. Теперь он понял, что заблуждался.   
Припыленный бетон с вкраплением белых камешков под ногами; вздувшаяся пузырями зеленая масляная краска на стенах; дешевые картонные двери; сквозняк из разбитых окон в торцах неосвещенных коридоров; серый пластик лестничных перил. Тоска и дешевка.   
Они спустились в цокольный этаж, прошли архив с ржавеющими стеллажами, заваленными разбухшими папками, миновали бомбоубежище под ним, где от сладковатого гнилого запаха сваленных в углу полосатых ватных матрасов першило в горле. Здесь было теплее, чем наверху, и более влажно. Где-то капала вода. С потолков свисали зарешеченные лампы накаливания — Брок не видел таких уже много лет.   
— Вход ниже, — уверенно сказала Романова. — Помоги.  
Брок навалился плечом и отодвинул пустой оружейный шкаф. За ним была железная дверь с висячим замком на проржавевшей скобе. Брок выворотил замок прихваченным по дороге куском арматуры. Дверь поддалась не сразу — петли съела ржавчина.   
Внизу что-то было. Там горел свет — дежурные люминесцентные лампы через каждые десять метров. И пахло там иначе… Вообще никак не пахло.   
Они с Романовой спустились вниз на три пролета и уткнулись в здоровенную герметичную дверь с кодовым замком, тускло мигающим красной лампочкой.   
Романова быстро и уверенно набрала код. Дверь щелкнула, приоткрылась достаточно, чтобы они могли протиснуться внутрь.   
Это было хранилище старой рухляди. По крайней мере выглядело оно именно так. Тусклые пластиковые шкафы с прозрачными дверцами, за которыми не горели лампочки. Пульты с кнопками и переключателями. Маленькие выпуклые мониторы.   
— Операционный зал? — спросил Брок. — Здесь все устарело, небось, еще в восьмидесятом году.   
— Чуть позже, — усмехнулась Романова. — Я так и знала… Могу официально заявить теперь, что Кодировщик — это не человек, а компьютерная программа. Смотри, здесь архивы и жесткие носители.  
— Харды?  
— Тогда еще не было хардов, — Романова жестом обвела стеллажи с картотечными ящиками. — Максимум магнитные носители. И перфокарты. Много. Очень много перфокарт.   
— Ебанное блядство... — Брок нахмурился, обводя помещение безнадежным взглядом. Чтобы вывезти все, им понадобится несколько месяцев интенсивной работы. И что-то крупнее, чем мелкий тактикджет. — И что со всеми этим делать?  
— Надеюсь, у Стива есть идеи, — ответила Романова. — Но точно могу сказать, что сами компьютеры мы не демонтируем. Это не нужно, технику можно повторить где угодно. Главное чертежи, документация и да. Перфокарты.  
Она хмыкнула, наклонилась и с явным трудом подняла одну из коробок, доверху забитую кусками картона в дырках.  
Отлично, блядь. Просто охуеть.  
— Но ты уверена, что это именно Кодировщик? — Брок взял с ближайшего стола старый журнал в коричневой дермантиновой обложке с заворачивающимися уголками.  
— Уверенна. Но мы все равно проверим.  
Быстрое (насколько Брок был в состоянии быстро читать выцветшую кириллическую скоропись) изучение лабораторных журналов и отсылки в них к Делу №17 подтвердило, что, похоже, алгоритмы программирования Объекта номер два, он же Актив, тип Зимний Солдат, позывной Призрак, создавались тут. Данные в журнале отсылали к другим журналам, информационным блокам — каждый минимум в двух коробках, — алгоритмическим картам и прочему бесконечному бумажному пиздецу. Брок осмотрел зал, прикидывая, с каким удовольствием подорвет здесь все, когда они закончат, и сообщил:  
— Выносим все, всю документацию, ленты, журналы, — он с тоской посмотрел на немеряную кучу коробок с перфокартами, но решительно поджал губы и жестко повторил: — Всё.   
Ох и заебутся же они таскать это все вручную.


	11. глава 10

Нужно быть осторожными в своих желаниях, подумал Брок, раздраженно вытирая пот со лба. Он хотел согреться — и согрелся. Мучительно хотелось снять шапку, чтобы хоть немного остыть, но Романова отговорила.  
— Застудишь с непривычки уши, как нехер делать. И потом сдохнешь от менингита, — сообщила она, лопнув очередной пузырь.   
Страшно хотелось дать ей крепкий подзатыльник, чтобы выплюнула уже свою чертову жвачку, но, во-первых, это было непродуктивно, а во-вторых, тяжеленные коробки она таскала на равных, без нытья и отмазок. А готовность тяжело впахивать Брок всегда ценил очень высоко.  
Наконец последняя коробка была погружена, взрывчатка установлена, а тело опущено в кресло с целью отдыхать. Брок стянул ненавистную шапку, сладострастно почесал сопревший скальп. В джете в буквальном смысле было теперь не протолкнуться, но для легкой и тонкой Романовой место нашлось, и он спросил:  
— Летишь со мной?  
— Нет, — она едва заметно улыбнулась идеально накрашенными губами, покачала головой. — Есть еще... дело. Отдашь мне пульт от взрывчатки?  
Брок хотел было поинтересоваться, схуя ли, но заметил в ее взгляде что-то... такое, и молча протянул ей пульт.  
Романова взяла, улыбнулась вдруг, почти по-настоящему искренне, прямо глядя ему в глаза:   
— Ты ведь еще успеешь.  
— Успею?..  
— Да, — рыжая русская кивнула, и прежде, чем выпрыгнуть из джета, добавила. — В Алжир.

***

«В Алжир».  
Брок вывел джет на максимальную высоту, доступную с таким грузом, и посмотрел на часы. Время еще есть. Более того, он даже может успеть скинуть груз в Ваканде, и оттуда рвануть на всех парусах в Алжир, чтобы не рисковать архивом. Вот только прежде нужно поговорить с Роджерсом, а от одной мысли об этом внутри все еще что-то обрывалось и замирало. Черт его знает, почему, но Брок отчего-то был уверен, что ходит по очень тонкому льду роджеровского расположения, и одно неверное движение…  
А потом он вспомнил глаза Агента после обнуления, немного изумленные, по-детски доверчивые. Его неспособность дышать сразу после процедуры. Сломленную покорность и страшный отходняк после каждой операции. Это русские более-менее берегли Призрака, если верить его смутным воспоминаниям. Посылали исключительно на точечные зачистки, старались больше полагаться на кодировки, а не на электричество.  
В Гидре Агент проходил обнуление после каждого задания, и стандартно — раз в неделю, даже если не был задействован в миссиях. Но это не помогало.  
В том числе и потому, что Брок специально заботился о поддержании памяти у Агента в те короткие моменты, когда мыл его в душе или успокаивал после процедур. Каждый раз, когда выдавалась возможность.  
И да. В отличие от всех остальных, даже от Роджерса, Брок точно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы вышибить Агента из рабочего модуса, сфокусировать его внимание на неподчинении программе и поломать Гидре все планы. И чем больше Брок об этом думал, тем больше уверенности чувствовал. Он нужен там, в Алжире. Необходим.  
Страх исчез, пришла решимость. Шанс, что Роджерс его отвергнет, оставался все таким же высоким, но Брок почувствовал, что ему, в целом, наплевать. Главное сейчас — вытащить Барнса. Все остальное терпит.  
Он решительно набрал экстренную связь, попросил дать ему Стива Роджерса. Можно было воспользоваться телефоном прямой связи, который Роджерс сунул ему в руки до отлета в Россию, но Брок не хотел. Почему-то казалось важным, что они со Стивом могут поговорить и по официальному каналу тоже. Словно эта бессмысленная мелочь делала легитимным само желание Брока стать частью жизни Роджерса. Который, паче чаяния, ответил без замедлений.  
— Нашел, как снять коды? — сразу же поинтересовался Стив. Голос у него был сосредоточенным, а тон суровым. Ни тени усталости, слабости или отчаяния. Чертова машина, а не человек.  
Брок хмыкнул, кинул взгляд через плечо на горы коробок с перфокартами и журналами.  
— Нет, не нашел. Поиск ответов возьмет время и требует… специфических технологий.  
— У Т`Чаллы самое современное и лучшее оборудование, — заметил Стив, на что Брок только фыркнул.  
— Да. Именно в этом и проблема. Ладно, Стив, план такой. Я сгружаю архив в Ваканду ровно через два часа и три минуты. И сразу по прилету гружусь в самый быстрый джет и рву когти к вам в Алжир. Барнс, скорее всего, будет без кодировок, на чистом обнулении, и поверь, я знаю, как с этим работать.  
На той стороне повисла тишина. Джет мерно гудел, Роджерс молчал, а Брок думал, что вот он, момент истины, который уже по счету с того момента, как он сбросил шкуру и предстал перед Стивом в человеческом обличье.  
— Нет, — слова упали тяжело, и было четкое ощущение, что самому Стиву неприятно это говорить.  
Злость вскипела в крови и от отказа, и от тона. Блядь, чертов упрямец!  
— Какие еще доказательства верности тебе нужны, Роджерс? — прорычал Брок. Не сдержался, ударил кулаком по подлокотнику. От этого одна из коробок, наваленных рядом с креслом, качнулась и высыпала ему на колени целую уйму пыльных перфокарт. Ну отлично вообще. — Что, блядь, со мной настолько не так, что ты брезгуешь моей помощью? Я на все ради тебя готов, твою мать, и ради Агента тоже, и ты просто не имеешь чертового права…  
— Нет, — прервал поток его ругани Стив, спокойный, уверенный в себе. — Не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, или что-то такое. Я просто… не хочу рисковать.  
— Какой, блядь, риск, Роджерс? Что я переподчиню Агента и убегу с ним в Сахару, гнусно хохоча? — Брок раздраженно запихнул куски плотного картона обратно в коробку и сунул ее под ноги, чтобы снова не упала. Да так и замер, полусогнутый, когда Стив сообщил:  
— Нет. Риск, что я могу потерять и тебя. Вас обоих.  
И пока Брок, сбитый с толку, мучительно пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы ответить на это остроумно, зло и правильно, Роджерс командирским тоном приказал:   
— Возвращайся на базу в Ваканде, оставайся там до дальнейших распоряжений. Свободен, Рамлоу.  
И отключился.

***

— Сэр, Брок Рамлоу угнал джет и отключил систему удаленного управления. Мы не знаем, как, и не имеем понятия, куда он держит путь, — доложил адъютант Т`Чаллы, вытянувшись напротив.  
Стив хмыкнул, кивком отпустил военного, а сам вернулся к изучению плана дворца правительства в Шершеле, в котором и должен был состояться саммит.  
Он прекрасно знал, куда направляется Рамлоу. И, если честно, сильно бы разочаровался в нем, реши Брок иначе. На мгновение Стив позволил себе прервать осмысление предстоящей операции и прикрыть глаза. Брок… Жизнь иногда выделывала такие немыслимые кульбиты, что расскажи кому, не поверят. Впрочем… Стив открыл глаза и взглянул в свое смутное отражение на темной поверхности монитора. Он сам по себе, как есть, самый удивительный кульбит мироздания, столетний человек, рожденный, чтобы умереть в тридцать. А Рамлоу… Отличный пример того, что делить мир на черное и белое удобно, но ошибочно.  
Стив достал из внутреннего кармана куртки простой телефон-раскладушку, раскрыл его. В телефонной книге до недавних пор значился только один номер, но несколько часов назад их стало два. От имени Старка привычно кольнуло в груди, и Стив решил, что обязательно позаботится и об этом тоже, как только они вытащат Баки и остановят кровавую бойню в Алжире. Звать Железного Человека сейчас было бы крайне… неправильно.  
Стив перешел на второй номер в списке, сделал вызов и прижал трубку плечом к уху, снова занявшись картой.  
Брок ответил на шестом — последнем — гудке.  
— Глупая псина, — сообщил ему Стив вместо приветствия. И выдал подробные координаты, куда джет мог безопасно прилететь, чтобы не дискредитировать всю миссию. Добавил: — Начинаем ровно через три часа и семь минут. Если не успеешь…  
— Успею, — хрипло сообщил Рамлоу. — Слушай, Кэп, я правда могу быть полезным. С Зимним.  
— С Баки, — мягко поправил его Стив, потирая переносицу. Надо же, до этой минуты он и не ощущал, насколько устал. Не время. — Я знаю, что можешь. Поэтому, как приедешь, получишь себе обратно Страйк. Твоей задачей будет обнаружить Баки до начала бойни, изолировать и обезвредить. Это… самоубийственно. Ты и твои люди в праве отказаться.  
— Они теперь твои люди, Кэп, и нет. Никто не откажется. Пришлешь мне наработки операции?  
— Обязательно, как только ты врубишь обратно связь, — Стив фыркнул. — Как ты собирался нас искать, скажи на милость?  
— Ну, ты дал мне этот телефон перед миссией, — Рамлоу самодовольно фыркнул. — И, честно скажу, как раз собирался тебе позвонить.  
Стив улыбнулся, фраза прозвучала как в дешевом романтическом фильме, абсолютно нелепая ассоциация, учитывая обстановку.  
Кстати.  
— Насколько Баки будет готов к силовой операции, учитывая обстоятельства, как думаешь?  
— Не думаю, а точно знаю. На тренировках отрабатывали и срочное включение Агента. Вряд ли они полноценно его обнулили, так что он будет дезориентирован, зол и способен на ошибки. То есть все еще смертельно опасная машина для убийства, просто наши шансы застать его врасплох вырастают с нуля на один процент. Ну и сама операция, они не дадут ему времени проверить ее на ошибки и изменить. И это тоже на руку нам, потому как то, что планировал сам Агент, всегда идеально.  
В этот раз тон Рамлоу был деловым и сосредоточенным, без лишних эмоций. Что Брок скрывает, боль? Или чувство вины?  
Стив снова посмотрел на карту, вдруг прищурился. В голове наконец-то сложились все разрозненные кусочки, и намерения Гидры стали кристально ясны.  
— Я врубил сеть, Кэп, — между тем сообщил Рамлоу.  
Стив кивнул, хоть Брок и не мог его видеть. Провел пальцами по гладкой бумажной поверхности. Гидра в очередной раз перешла ему дорогу, двигаясь к своей безумной цели ввержения мир в беспросветный хаос. А для этого им нужна огласка. Кровавая бойня, эпичный антураж и те, кто смогут рассказать об этом всему миру.  
О да. Стив включил компьютер и снова вывел на экран коммюнике саммита.  
— Жди информацию по операции в течение получаса. Отбой.


	12. глава 11

— Не можешь предотвратить — возглавь. — Стив закончил излагать план действий, замолчал, заложив руки за спину и глядя на доску, на которой мелом была набросана схема предстоящей операции. Мертвый неоновый свет заострял его профиль, выявляя следы усталости, но в остальном Роджерс выглядел, как всегда, несокрушимым и идеальным, хоть в Палату Мер и Весов отправляй. Впрочем, несмотря на тяжелые сутки, сам Брок тоже чувствовал себя бодрячком, как всегда на адреналиновом пике перед миссией. Ребята из Страйка сидели полукругом на жестких ученических стульях, напряженные, максимально собранные, готовые сорваться с места и приступить к выполнению в любой момент. Как же он любил команду в такие моменты, не в последнюю очередь из-за чувства гордости. Его люди.  
Его стая.  
Брок хмыкнул, снова взглянул на Роджерса. Тот как раз закончил дорисовывать рекогносцировку исходных позиций и повернулся к ним лицом. На его идеальном лице, прямо посреди волевого подбородка, белел след от мела, и это вызвало нелепо теплую улыбку. Брок подумал, что сентиментальность — однозначный признак усталости, и, отринув лишние мысли, сосредоточился на деле, мысленно прокручивая план Роджерса со всех сторон. Тот тем временем помолчал, давая им возможность осознать услышанное, и принялся за общее описание ситуации.  
— Мы не знаем, что конкретно задумала Гидра, но я предполагаю, — сообщил Стив, сдвигаясь чуть в сторону и давай им возможность еще раз в подробностях рассмотреть четкую схему, нарисованную уверенной рукой художника, — что Гидра хочет достичь максимальной огласки. Для этого им нужно вызвать панику, убить несколько значительных политиков и дать возможность журналистам заснять как можно больше. Они наверняка захотят засветить участие Барнса, так что он выйдет из укрытия в какой-то момент. При этом, он слишком ценен, чтобы так раскидываться ресурсами, и это значит, что они задумали для него несколько путей отхода. Это, в свою очередь, означает группу поддержки и транспортное средство неподалеку. Совокупность факторов дает нам однозначную точку предполагаемого местонахождения Барнса, — Стив обозначил на схеме жирный кружок.  
Снова повернулся к ним, окинул каждого внимательным взглядом.  
— Северная Башня, вот здесь. Отличный обзор на внутренний двор, хорошо просматривается с галереи, где разместят журналистов. Нам удалось выяснить, что конкретно эта Башня будет пустовать, все технические службы они разместили в Южной и Западной, Восточная слишком далеко от журналистов. Путей отхода несколько, их все нужно будет перекрыть нашими малыми силами. В каждой группе по три человека, вооружение: транквилизаторы, шокеры и огнестрел. Последний только в случае крайней необходимости. — Стив упрямо поджал губы, скрывая под суровым выражением лица всю свою бесконечную тревогу. Брок нахмурился, бросил быстрый взгляд на ребят. Те выглядели немного изумленными, видимо, считали, что Стив бросит их в бой против Зимнего с одними лишь пукалками, чтобы не дай бог не навредить своему любимому Барнсу, а тут поди же ты. Огнестрел. Понятно, что, если дойдет до стрельбы, целиться они будут в конечности, но пуля, как известно, дура, всякое может случится и уж кому, как не Стиву об этом знать.  
Внутри мгновенно вскипела ярость от одной только мысли, что Барнса в ходе операции могут убить, но Брок сдержал ее, не выпустил наружу даже в виде оскала, хоть и очень хотелось. Роджерс прав. Они не на детском утреннике.  
Стив разделил всю группу на тактические тройки, раздал последние указания и велел поесть, отдохнуть и быть готовыми выдвигаться в течение получаса. Страйк разошелся в молчании, оставив их вдвоем в пустом здании муниципальной школы в пригороде Шершеля. Неподалеку, в прибрежной роще, спрятались их джеты, безбожным образом нарушившие воздушное пространство Алжира абсолютно невозбранно. Вооруженные силы страны пребывали в редкостном хаосе, чему немало поспособствовала Гидра в свое время, и непонятно, каким образом алжирские власти сумели убедить своих соседей по континенту, но факт оставался фактом: главы всех крупных африканских государств собрались в Народном Дворце Шершеля, но полагаться могли только лишь на собственную охранку.   
Хаос.  
Сраный хаос, и, что самое печальное, такое положение дел было совершенно обыденным. Рядовые граждане, которые подобные саммиты видели только по телевизору, и вообразить себе не могли, какой лютый цирк с конями скрывался позади прилизанного почетного караула. И это в странах, где охранка, армия и особисты работали максимально слаженно, а не пожирали друг друга и самих себя, как в чертовом Алжире. Нет, задуманный Гидрой план не удивлял. Скорее, изумлял тот факт, что устроить в таких условиях теракт решила только Гидра   
Брок хмыкнул. Стив все также стоял возле доски, вперив тяжелый взгляд в свою схему. Плавно встав с порядком заебавшего деревянного стула, Брок подошел к нему сзади, остановился в шаге. Об каменно-твердую, напряженную спину Капитана можно было самым натуральным образом убиться, если случайно в нее влететь.  
— Мы успеем, — сообщил Брок, подавив спонтанное желание погладить затылок Стива, коснуться его шеи, помочь расслабиться. — План отличный, ты все верно придумал. Все под контролем, Кэп.  
— Все под контролем лишь у Господа Бога, — заметил Стив, взявшись за мокрую тряпку. — Ни ты, ни я на Него не похожи.  
Под темной кевларовой тканью почти не было видно движения мышц, но и та малость, что оставалась — завораживала. Брок, не отрываясь, наблюдал, как Стив вытирает доску, превращая почти произведение искусства в уродливые белые разводы.  
Нужно было протянуть руку и сжать его пальцы. Развернуть к себе.  
Поцеловать.  
Но Брок сдержался, чутье подсказывало, что сейчас не лучшее время для романтики. А если они не справятся и упустят Барнса, лучшее время вообще не настанет. Будь в его жизни все просто, Броку стало бы скучно, но иногда он был весьма не прочь поскучать.  
— Сделаем все возможное, Кэп. И невозможное тоже, — заверил Брок его спину, потому что нужно было что-то сказать. Ничего умнее клише в голову не приходило, сказывались усталость и сама невозможность озвучить при Роджерсе свои искренние страхи, — Вытащим Агента, надерем задницу Гидре, как всегда. Все будет хорошо.  
— Я обещал ему, что он в безопасности, тогда, перед крио, — сообщил Стив. Он все так же вытирал доску, и она, пожалуй, никогда за свою долгую карьеру не подвергалась столь тщательной чистке. — Обещал и не сдержал слово. Хорошо уже не будет.  
Кэп уложил аккуратно свернутую тряпку на место, повернулся к Броку, и на загривке дыбом встала метафорическая шерсть от одного его тяжелого взгляда, холодного, настолько сосредоточенного, что почти мертвого. Капитан Америка во всей своей смертельной красе.  
— Поешь и отдохни, Брок. Двадцатипятиминутная готовность.  
Кэп кивнул ему и вышел из класса размашистым шагом, и от ощущения собственной беспомощности облегчить его переживания невыносимо хотелось выть.

***

Т`Чалла поднялся на трибуну, в сопровождение двух охранниц из Дора Милаж. Гости саммита встретили его появление дружными аплодисментами — гость из полумифической Ваканды, самый богатый из всех правителей Черного Континента, да еще и не кровавый тиран.  
Стив точно знал, что половина из собравшихся политиков жаждала видеть Т`Чаллу союзником, а вторая половина мечтала его убить. Смерть молодого короля Ваканды могла дестабилизировать регион. Наследников у Т`Чаллы нет, а ресурсы слишком велики, чтобы соседи проигнорировали возможность отхватить себе кусок, если центральная власть вдруг окажется обезглавленной.  
Идеальная цель.  
— Группа, минутная готовность, — сухо сообщил Стив, переводя сосредоточенный взгляд с лэптопа, на котором он следил за прямым эфиром с открытия саммита, на монитор с биометрикой Страйка. Т`Чалла закончил приветствовать публику и приступил к своей речи. Таймер на лэптопе исправно отсчитывал время, но Стив все равно то и дело бросал взгляд на ручные механические часы. Привычный механизм со стрелками вселял уверенность в своей надежности.  
Стив прокручивал в голове различные варианты развития событий, одновременно анализируя пока еще скудные данные, вел обратный отсчет и растворялся в абсолютной сосредоточенности, надежно заперев рефлексию за пределами сознания.  
Потом.  
— Пять, — сообщил Стив, в последний раз сверившись с часами. Натянул на лицо тонкую балаклаву, поправил наушник. — Четыре...  
Т`Чалла тем временем чуть повернулся к большому экрану за спиной, на котором разворачивались графики экономического развития региона.   
— Три, два…  
Король приготовился сделать шаг от трибуны ближе к экрану, ровно в рассчитанное время. На мгновение мелькнула мысль о том, что он сейчас безумно похож на отца, Стив выдохнул:   
— Один.  
И экран позади короля взорвался, отбросив его за край сцены. Тут же прогремели еще три взрыва, один в самой гуще толпы, один у Северной Башни и последний возле основного выхода. Паника возникла моментально, дипломаты и политики, как самые обычные неподготовленные люди, немедленно устроили суматоху, сбившись в громкую и беспомощную толпу.  
Стив сорвался с места сразу после первого взрыва и меньше чем за минуту выбрался из канализационного люка на служебном дворе позади Северной Башни. Бросился вперед, ловко раскидывая дезориентированную охрану. В наушнике слышались хрипы и короткие отчеты от команды. Две тройки держали под прицелом возможные пути отступления, еще одна помогала людям Т`Чаллы направлять паникующих людей наружу, выводя их из дворца, одновременно отслеживая, нет ли среди них Солдата, Рамлоу следил за всем происходящим из вертолета пресс-службы, зависшего над Дворцом. Операция была рассчитана идеально, хоть и опиралась лишь на чутье и минимум исходных данных. И пока что шла как по маслу — отчего плохое предчувствие сжимало сердце ледяными когтями, заставляя Стива бежать быстрее. Он легко преодолел четыре пролета довольно крутой лестницы внутри Башни, когда услышал глухие взрывы за стеной, куда более сильные, чем первые. Черт!  
Он ускорился, буквально перепрыгивая по десятку ступеней, прорычав на ходу:   
— Рамлоу, отчет!  
— Три минометных удара по воротам. Запасные выходы перекрыты, основная масса людей заперта внутри двора, есть опасность давки. Но Агент раскрыл свое местоположение, он на два этажа выше, чем мы предполагали.  
— Пострадавшие?  
Стив, который как раз выбил ногой дверь на этаж, чертыхнулся и снова бросился вверх по лестнице.  
— Вижу раненых, не менее двух десятков, погибших определить сложнее.  
Послышался шум, Стив вскинул голову и увидел его.  
— Баки! — заорал он, вопреки разуму, и отхватил автоматную очередь, от которой едва успел прикрыться щитом.   
Благословен Т`Чалла и его бесконечный вибраниум, щит в руках был привычной формы и функционала, иначе пришлось бы перестраивать все боевые навыки заново, но стрельба его все равно задержала и Баки успел выскочить на крышу и подорвать дверь, вызвав обрушение на лестничной площадке.  
— Всей группе переключиться на помощь в эвакуации, немедленно. Агент на крыше, я возьму его. Повторяю, я возьму его. Рамлоу за старшего, отбой. — В горле першило от пыли, Стив раскашлялся сразу после приказа, глухо и надрывно. Щит вновь уберег его, укрыв от искореженной взрывом арматуры и обломков кирпичей, но выбраться наружу теперь было сложнее в два раза. Стив дернулся, скидывая с себя погнутую балку, но не рассчитал и на него обрушилась часть стены. Приложило по голове так, что в ушах начало звенеть, и голос Рамлоу в наушнике стал невнятным и ужасно болезненным, так что Стив немедленно вытащил его, неудачно смяв.  
Слишком много драгоценного времени ушло на то, чтобы прийти в себя и выбраться, наконец, на крышу. Та была небольшой, Барнса он увидел сразу: черная фигура с нелепым, болезненно уродливым протезом вместо руки, клякса на фоне невыносимо голубого, залитого солнцем неба.  
— Баки… — Стив остановился на мгновение, впервые за все время позволив себе чувства, ровно такие же, как тогда, почти три года назад, на мосту. Эмоциональная лавина захлестнула с головой, сжимая горло, сужая мир до единственного значимого человека, который как раз целился в толпу внизу из снайперской винтовки, не обращая внимания на его оклик. Стив метнул щит, сбивая ему прицел, бросился вперед. Барнс не стал ловить его, просто увернулся и развернулся к Стиву лицом. Тридцать шагов, не так уж и много, но тут Баки выстрелил в него из винтовки в упор, и пуля пробила левую руку навылет, разорвав мышцу. Боли не было, просто осознание вышедшей из строя конечности. Стив максимально сократил дистанцию одним безумным рывком, протаранил грудь Барнса головой, сбивая его с ног и одновременно пытаясь оттащить от края крыши.  
— Баки, Баки, Баки, — как заведенный повторял Стив, борясь с молчаливым Барнсом. Тот выглядел откровенно плохо, бледный, осунувшийся, но все такой же смертельно опасный, как и раньше. С протезом Гидра в этот раз не заморачивалась, сделав функциональный крюк на подвижном шарнире, и от его смертоносного острия спасал лишь кевларовый костюм на вибраниуме.  
— Баки! — Стив все же сумел заставить руку работать, и навалился на Барнса, нейтрализуя его, фиксируя железной хваткой его конечности. Тот извивался под ним, скалился так, что на губах выступила пена, но Стив держал крепко, не позволяя ему вырваться. В голове, наконец, перестало звенеть, и Стив услышал шум вертушки над головой. Вертолет завис совсем низко, с него кто-то спрыгнул и побежал к ним.  
Брок.  
Стив облегченно выдохнул, но тут Барнс снова дернулся, вложив в рывок все силы, вырвался из его хватки, пнул, отбрасывая в сторону и выхватил из кобуры «глок».  
Щита под рукой не было, Стив бросился в сторону, а вот Брок не успел, напоровшись на пули с расстояния в несколько шагов.  
Барнс, воспользовавшись заминкой, бросился к краю крыши. Прыжок с сорокапятиметровой высоты не переживет даже суперсолдат, и Стив в отчаянии закричал, — Баки!  
А Брок позади вдруг рявкнул:  
— Kalinka! Stoyat`!  
И Баки замер у самого края крыши, обмяк, грохнулся на колени, словно механическая кукла, у которой кончился завод. Через мгновение Стив уже был рядом, обхватил Барнса поперек груди, оттаскивая от крыши, стараясь не думать, не думать, не думать...  
— Кэп... — тихо прохрипел сзади Рамлоу, все еще живой. Стив вздрогнул, резко повернулся к нему, крепко прижимая к себе обмякшего, но все еще в сознании, Барнса. Брок сидел, привалившись к широкой трубе вентиляции спиной. Бедро его было разорвано в мясо, ткань на боку стремительно темнела и набухала от крови, лицо было бледным, белее, чем у Барнса, но он все еще дышал и даже, мать его, улыбался.  
— Засранец, — тихо прокомментировал Стив, не в силах произнести ничего более содержательного. Брок ухмыльнулся шире, буквально оскалился от боли, кивнул,  
— Веди… Его сюда… Кэп.  
— Тебя нужно перевязать, — Стив крепче перехватил Барнса поперек груди. Вторая рука снова отказывалась работать, но кровь течь перестала, спасибо сыворотке. Вот с Броком все было не так радужно, чертов обычный человек, зачем ты подставился под пули, дурная псина?   
Но Брок только покачал головой:   
— По...зже… Веди.. Сюда.   
Стив кивнул, подтащил безвольного Барнса ближе. Брок протянул целую руку, вперившись выцветшими в бледно-желтый от боли глазами в глаза Баки, распахнутые, полные непонимания, пустые…  
Стив замер рядом с ними, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Горло сдавило от боли и ярости, но больше всего от отчаяния. Дурацкая балаклава намокла и липла к щекам, но Стив был благодарен ей за скрытые слезы. Не место сейчас. И не время.  
Это все случилось с ними по моей вине.  
Брок, тем временем, нежно обхватил лицо Барнса ладонью, уткнулся лбом в его лоб.   
— Vera. Stal`. Unost’. Yabloko. Be-la-ya ko-by-la, — произнес он размеренно и четко, словно и не умирал сейчас от потери крови, — Yarostnyi. Noch. Derzhava. Dvadtzat’. Pobeda.   
Баки дернулся, моргнул, наконец, завалился набок и отключился, а Брок поднял на Стива глаза, облизнул яркие, в кровавой пене, губы и сообщил:  
— Все... Все, Кэп... Валим отсюда.


	13. глава 12

В наушнике настойчиво блямкнуло. Стив облегченно вздохнул и принял вызов, получив повод прикрыть глаза и отвлечься от разглядывания мертвенно-бледного лица Брока и отстраненно-сосредоточенного — Барнса.  
— Капитан, — голос ТЧаллы немного дрожал из-за помех. — Отчет по миссии.  
— Потерь среди бойцов нет, ваше величество, — сообщил Стив, кинув короткий напряженный взгляд на лежавшего на полу джета Брока. Из его руки тянулись тонкие трубочки к капельнице, тугие повязки потемнели от крови, портативный медицинский монитор из аптечки джета пищал мерно, но тихо. Брок, безусловно, был жив, но на самой грани. Глупый, глупый пес… Смотреть на то, как Барнс вцепился в его ладонь живой рукой и сидел абсолютно неподвижно, сил вообще не было, и Стив снова прикрыл глаза, и радости от своей слабости он не испытывал. — Рамлоу очень тяжело ранен. У меня ранение в руку, не опасное. Барнс у нас, он… стабилен. Тройка Роллинза сумела выследить группу поддержки. Один захвачен в плен, остальные мертвы. Цианид. У вас уже есть сводка последствий взрывов?  
Голос даже не дрогнул на этом вопросе, чем Стив, безусловно, гордился. Разрабатывая план, он вовсе не был уверен в его благополучном исходе, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что ставит под удар ни в чем не повинных обычных людей (ну хорошо, политиков, но все же!). И будь у него больше времени и возможностей, он обязательно бы придумал что-то лучше и безопаснее, но… Впрочем, ему было не впервой принимать тяжелые решения на поле боя, и плечи привычно напряглись, готовые принять всю тяжесть ответственности.  
— Двое тяжелораненых и около двух десятков пострадавших легко. Не из-за взрывов, а из-за давки. Люди склонны к панике, — судя по интонациям, король к панике склонен не был, а сочувствовать тем, кто был, не имел никакого желания. — Взрывы были продуманы отлично, капитан. Операция прошла успешно. Агента Гидры сразу по прилету заберут мои люди, я прилечу послезавтра. Вы свободны до моего возвращения, отдыхайте и набирайтесь сил. Скоро мне понадобится Страйк и вы. Нужно вычистить мои джунгли от этой гнили.  
ТЧалла отключился, не дожидаясь ответа. Стив со вздохом откинулся на жесткую спинку, позволив себе краткую передышку. Операция прошла успешно… Что же, Тчалла не был склонен к излишнему сочувствию и сглаживанию острых углов. Значит, жертвы были минимальны и все прошло максимально хорошо в заданных условиях. Значит, можно бы выдохнуть, но грудь все равно сдавило и не отпускало чувство потери. Стив снова открыл глаза, переводя взгляд с Брока на Барнса и обратно. Так они и провели почти все время полета. Перед самой посадкой из кабины пилота вышел чернокожий врач. Пока он просто считывал данные с монитора, Барнс сидел спокойно, но стоило вакандийцу протянуть руки к капельнице, чтобы добавить нужные препараты, как немедленно взвыли сервомоторы в жутком протезе-крюке, а Баки взвился на ноги и приготовился драться.  
— Черт, — Стив оказался рядом спустя мгновение, встал между врачом и Баки, мучительно вглядываясь в знакомое пустое лицо. — Бак… Послушай, он хочет помочь. Броку нужны лекарства, понимаешь? Он в очень плохом состоянии, и чтобы он выжил, мы должны позволить врачу сделать свою работу. Ты... меня понимаешь?  
На родном лице застыло чужое, отстраненное выражение Зимнего Солдата, а о холодный и внимательный взгляд можно было порезаться. Стив и резался, не отводя взгляд, не сокращая дистанцию, делая все, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя максимально вне опасности, и при этом ощущая, как собственное сердце сжимается от боли потери.   
Не уберег. Не смог защитить, хоть и обещал. Ни его, ни Рамлоу.  
Никого.  
Баки нахмурился еще сильнее, словно прикидывал что-то. Сервомоторы уродливого протеза, наконец, перестали жужжать.  
— Vera, — Баки кивнул и отступил в сторону, позволяя доктору подойти к Броку.  
Стив нахмурился. Это было первое слово произнесенного Броком кода.  
Сердце кольнуло болью от острого чувства беспомощности и незнания. Стив сжал кулаки, подавляя горестный гнев, расслабил лицо и спросил:   
— Что это значит, Бак?  
Барнс кинул на него хмурый взгляд исподлобья, поджал губы и не ответил. Стив вздохнул, перевел взгляд на Брока. Доктор закончил осмотр и переустановку капельниц и монитора, а бледное лицо Рамлоу по-прежнему выглядело восковой маской, слишком оно было… неживым. Стив протянул руку, запустил руку ему в грязные волосы, и от того, насколько привычным было ощущение от касания, стало совсем тошно. Если Рамлоу не выберется… Стив и эту мысль подавил, взглянул на напрягшегося Барнса, успокаивающе улыбнулся ему.  
— Я не причиню ему вреда, Бак. Я просто надеюсь, что код, который он использовал, не причинит вреда тебе, — Стив вздохнул, наклонился и коротко поцеловал Брока в холодный, покрытый нездоровой испариной лоб. Погладил место поцелуя большим пальцем, позволил себе тяжелый вздох: — Глупая моя псина…  
Он еще успел услышать, как зажужжали сервомоторы, и в следующее мгновение получил сокрушительный удар в челюсть такой силы, что отлетел на несколько шагов и впечатался спиной в борт джета. В голове зазвенело от удара, понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. Стив поднялся, придерживаясь рукой за стенку, подвигал челюстью. Кинул взгляд на Баки. Тот застыл у койки Брока, приготовившись к бою, и вид имел хмурый и неприступный. Как же это было мучительно, в очередной раз подумал Стив, и вовсе не из-за физической боли.   
— Прости, Бак… — произнес он, чувствуя, как на скуле наливается знатный синяк. — Я не враг ни тебе, ни Броку. Просто он мой волк.  
Баки оскалился, зарычал, наклонился ниже, готовясь кинуться на него. В этот момент джет приземлился и открылся люк, внутрь вошла бригада врачей и им, как ни странно, Баки позволил подойти к Броку. И сам ушел с ними, бросив перед этим угрожающе-предупреждающий взгляд на Стива. И Стив сбился с шага, остановился, словно этот взгляд выстроил перед ним невидимую стену. Он здесь не нужен. Лишнее звено.  
И мысль о том, что именно на это Брок и запрограммировал Барнса, оставила во рту противнейший кислый привкус.

***  
— Привет, Нат, как ты? — Стив вслушался в фоновые звуки. Кажется, он различал какие-то крики, но это мог быть и телевизор.   
Наташа хмыкнула, захлопнула дверь, так что из всех звуков осталось только ее дыхание, и сообщила: — Отлично, Стиви. Я смотрю, вы успели.  
— Успели, точно, — Стив привалился спиной к шершавой стене медицинского центра, прикрыл глаза. Вакандийское солнце палило нещадно, но главным врагом была влажность. А он даже из тактик-сьюта еще не вылез, и чувствовал себя раскисшим шариком мороженого в промокшем вафельном стаканчике. Ассоциация была на редкость точной, потому как мороженое он терпеть не мог с тех пор, как его разморозили. А ведь когда-то любил… Стив вздохнул, сосредоточился. Он позвонил Наташе по конкретному делу. — Хоть и не без потерь. Брок тяжело ранен, Баки… Нат, мне нужна помощь лучшего хакера, и из тех, кого я знаю, лучше всего подходишь ты.  
— Если ты имеешь ввиду дешифровку советских кодов из найденных нами архивов, то тебе нужен не хакер, а ретро-гик, обожающий древние технологии и способный собрать ядерный реактор на коленке из гвоздей и палок.   
Стив приоткрыл глаза. Ровно перед ним, в паре километров от центра, возвышалась огромная статуя богини Сехмет. Вообще-то он предполагал, что разговор именно к этому и выведет. И позвонил Наташе именно с целью узнать, может ли она связать его с Тони, потому как в то, что Старк таки сохранил тот телефон при себе, Стив практически не верил, а выяснять… опасался. Не сейчас, когда он и так остался совсем один.  
Но язык так и не повернулся попросить об этом, даже сейчас. Все, что Стив смог, это выдавить из себя горестный вздох.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что вам придется поговорить, верно? — поинтересовалась Наташа, совершенно верно интерпретировав его молчание.  
— Да. Да, конечно, понимаю, но… Я не знаю, что ему сказать. И как. — Стив хмыкнул. Громадная каменная Сехмет смотрела на него осуждающе, с истинно кошачьим презрением. — Надеялся, что ты знаешь.  
— Последний раз, когда я говорила с ним напрямую, он обвинил меня в том, что я двойной агент и тоже наплевала в его тонкую ранимую душу, — Наташа фыркнула. Фоном что-то скрипнуло, послышался глухой хлопок и удар, словно тяжелое тело упало на твердый пол. — Так что я бы рекомендовала тебе прочитать книгу про воспитание пятилеток. Я в основном привыкла справляться с детками постарше.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся, хоть и было это больше грустно, чем смешно.  
— На меня он злится совершенно заслуженно, — сообщил он Наташе, — Но насчет книги я учту. Я просто не знаю, как с ним связаться, Нат. И тут рассчитывал на тебя, если честно.  
— Напиши ему в твиттер, — Наташа хрипло выдохнула. Кажется, поднимала что-то тяжелое.  
— Я имел в виду более… конфиденциальный способ связи. Без того, чтобы за нашей разборкой наблюдал весь интернет.  
— А зря, ты смог бы сделать неплохой бизнес на этом. Вести популярный блог, — Наташа снова фыркнула, но все сжалилась: — Вообще, у тебя уже есть способ с ним связаться, и я тебе для этого не нужна. Или ты забыл номер того телефона?  
— Я… не думал, что Тони вообще его себе оставил.  
— Ну, физически он его утилизировал, конечно. Но номер введен в базу данных Пятницы, в том числе потому, что Тони надеялся тебя с его помощью выследить.  
— И у него получилось? — Стив нахмурился. О таком развитии событий он несколько… не подумал. Все время терял из виду, что современные технологии делают тебя абсолютно прозрачным для того, кто умеет смотреть.  
— Ха, вот ты у него и спроси, — сообщила Наташа. Крики на фоне вдруг вернулись и стали громче и отчетливей. — О, мне, кажется, пора. Бывай!

***

В этот раз гудки казались бесконечно долгими, и когда на том конце несуществующего провода, наконец, замолчали, Стив на мгновение испытал облегчение — Тони отключился и разговор откладывается еще ненадолго.  
Но Тони не отключился, наоборот, снял трубку. Просто молчал. И только легкое покашливание сообщило о том, что он слушает.  
— Привет, Тони, — нашелся, наконец, Стив, чувствуя себя так, словно на него навалилась каменная плита в несколько тонн, и никто в целом свете не придет на помощь. Просить Тони, когда он толком то и извиниться не успел, казалось крайне неверным, но больше обратиться было не к кому. Некому было довериться. — Мне нужна помощь.  
— Ха. Да уж, я и не сомневался, — голос у Тони был хриплым, злым и крайне усталым. Раздраженным. Что-то подсказывало, что Стив не был этому раздражению основной причиной, но, безусловно, своим звонком усугубил ситуацию. — По какому еще поводу ты мог бы мне позвонить? Дай подумаю. Танос на нас пока еще не нападает, иначе мои спутники наверняка сообщили бы мне об этом раньше тебя, для затруднений в современных технологиях у тебя есть Наташа и Его Величество Черный Кот, а значит, проблема с твоим другом Барнсом. И судя по сообщениям из Алжира, он обзавелся на редкость уродливым крюком, а ты устроил серию взрывов, чтобы не дать ему никого застрелить. Очень в твоем духе, Кэп, тушить костер, поливая леса напалмом…  
— Правда кто-то считает, что взрывы устроил я? — искренне удивился Стив.  
— Нет, никто так не считает, о тебе и твоем друге и речи нет. Неизвестные террористы и такие же неизвестные спецслужбы, доблесть вакандийской охраны, помогавшей своим алжирским коллегам на месте, и прочий бред журналистов, не способных сопоставить два и два. Как хорошо, что я чертов гений и умею работать с фактами. Зачем было взрывать мирных граждан, Кэп?  
— Я не взрывал мирных граждан, Тони. Это был отвлекающий маневр, мне нужно было создать панику и расстроить план Гидры до того, как Баки начнет стрелять. — Стив устало потер глаза. Сейчас план уже не казался ему настолько хорошим, но иного способа он и правда не видел. До сих пор. Сами по себе взрывы никому не повредили, как и было рассчитано. А вот паника… — Я не мог дать ему убить, снова, понимаешь?  
— Конечно, Кэп, — вдруг сообщил Тони почти дружелюбно. Стив даже встрепенулся, хотя некоторая ядовитость напрягала. — Я понимаю. Ты окончательно поехал на теме своего друга. Скажи мне, только честно. Ты с ним спишь?  
— Что? — Стив нахмурился.   
— Ты. С ним. Спишь? — повторил Тони, и от дружелюбности в его голосе не осталось и следа. — Знаешь, это многое бы объяснило. И твою нелепую псевдодевственность, и предательство всех и вся, включая собственные принципы, и безумные планы. Ты бы ведь мог позвонить мне, например. Конференция стран Африки в Алжире вполне значимое мероприятие, новых Мстителей отпустили бы помочь, поверь, даже Росс не нашел бы, что возразить. Да, Баки посадили бы в тюрьму, но это ведь к лучшему для твоего чокнутого друга, которого может подчинить себе любой мудак с красной книжкой, не так ли? Вы и сейчас держите его на привязи, наверняка, раз уж он под кодами, а ты позвонил мне, чтобы разобраться со старым советским компьютером. Но нет, ты не позвал меня. Предпочел взрывать гражданских…  
— Откуда ты знаешь про советский компьютер? — Стив нахмурился сильнее. Слушать отповедь Старка, тем более такую несправедливую, но во многом точную, было неприятно, но Тони явно знал больше, чем должен был, и это напрягало. Впрочем… — Тебе Нат рассказала?  
— Что? Ха, да. Да, мне рассказала Романов — и про архивы из Челябинска, и про твоего нового друга Брока Рамлоу. Рамлоу, Стив! Чем ты думал вообще? — Тони уже почти кричал, и, помимо раздражения, Стив с удивлением распознал в его голосе совершенно искренний гнев. И беспокойство.  
— Тут все сложно, Тони. Я смогу объяснить, но позже и лучше бы лично. Понимаешь, он… — Стив замялся.  
— Верный пес? Дикий волк? Скрытый оборотень? Тайный мутант? — услужливо подсказал Тони, не скрывая насмешку в голосе.  
— Да… Ты не поверишь, но да. Все это, — Стив потер пальцами переносицу, чувствуя, как он невероятно устал. Говорить с Тони было трудно. Выматывающе. — И оборотень и, видимо, мутант, и дикий волк, и при этом верен мне, как пес. И он успел зачесть Баки какую-то кодировку, которая вывела его из модуса Зимнего, но большего я не знаю, и это сводит меня с ума. Вся ситуация сводит, пойми меня, Тони. Я хотел спасти Баки от жестокого мира, тебя от жестокой правды, а себя от неизбежного выбора, и в итоге все окончательно запуталось и испортилось. А теперь я даже не знаю, не причиняет ли кодировка Рамлоу Баки еще большего вреда! И не знаю, как извиниться перед тобой так, чтобы ты меня простил.  
Стив устало замолчал. Он совершенно выдохся на этой тираде, на пару мгновений позволив себе осознать всю боль, стиснувшую его сердце железными когтями страха, недоверия и отвращения к себе.  
— Не могу сказать, что твои подозрения безосновательны, — спустя длительную паузу тихо отозвался Тони, — но у меня слишком мало данных. Ты знаешь, что именно Рамлоу сказал Барнсу?  
— Да. Да, знаю, — Стив машинально потер переносицу, сосредотачиваясь, воспроизвел, постаравшись максимально приблизить незнакомое произношение к оригиналу, — Vera. Stal`. Unost’. Yabloko. Be-la-ya ko-by-la. Yarostnyi. Noch. Derzhava. Dvadtzat’. Pobeda. Vera означает веру, доверие, — пояснил он тут же, — по крайней мере, я сделал такой вывод из поведения Баки.  
— И где сейчас твой… — Тони замялся, но воздержался от красочных эпитетов. И просто вложил весь возможный яд в одно слово: — …друг?  
— Наблюдает за операцией. Брок получил серьезные ранения, и хирурги борются за его жизнь, а Баки считает его кем-то вроде куратора и не отходит от него ни на шаг.  
— А тебя он за куратора не считает? — проницательно поинтересовался Тони, и, удивительное дело, в его тоне не было даже намека на насмешку.  
Стив горько хмыкнул, потрогал уже почти рассосавшийся синяк на скуле.  
— Нет. Нет, Тони, меня не считает и на данный момент не узнает.  
— Хм, то есть ты оставил своего смертельно-опасного киборга с перепрошитыми Рамлоу мозгами наблюдать за операцией над куратором, которая не факт еще, что удастся, совершенно одного, а сам плачешься мне по телефону? Ладно, Роджерс. Я нихрена тебя не простил и вряд ли это произойдет в ближайшие пару тысяч лет, но ради общего блага, и особенно ради жизни несчастных жителей Ваканды, я приеду и разберусь, что там накодировали эти русские. А ты обещаешь мне держать своего ручного асассина при себе и не мешать мне. Обоих асассинов, в случае, если Рамлоу выживет. И еще, самое важное, — Тони снова замолчал, и Стив буквально слышал, как действительно важное готово сорваться с его языка. Но прошла пара мгновений, а Тони так и не решился, и вместо того, о чем подумал, сообщил: — Я думаю, stal` относится к протоколам безопасности. Не твоей безопасности, Роджерс. Будь осторожен, я уже вылетаю.  
И три коротких гудка возвестили, что разговор окончен. Стив какое-то время бездумно смотрел на вновь омертвевший телефон, потом встрепенулся и направился внутрь, к операционной.


	14. глава 13

Он стоял, прижав живую ладонь к смотровому стеклу, и напряженно смотрел, как работают хирурги. Сразу две бригады — одна у торса, другая у бедра. Тактический костюм с командира срезали, и прежде, чем его закрыли стерильной простыней и увезли в операционную, Агент увидел раздробленное бедро, дыру в груди и в плече. С такими ранениями не живут, он знал.  
Не живут.  
Показания приборов, тем не менее, были относительно оптимистичными. По крайней мере, пульс у командира все еще был. Агент прижался к прохладному стеклу лбом, позволил себе чуть прикрыть глаза.  
В голове шумело. И болело, где-то над правым глазом. Боль была острой, точечной, навязчивой, и чутко ассоциировалась с большим обеспокоенным лицом того, светловолосого, который назвал командира «глупой псиной».  
От этой фразы внутри поднялась волна ярости. Никто и никогда больше не назовет так командира. Никто не посмеет сделать с ним — с ними обоими, — то, что обычно следовало за этими словами.  
Но в остальном светловолосый вызывал беспокойство, непонятную тревожность. Агент знал его, в этом он был уверен. Имя вертелось на языке назойливым зудом позабытого слова, обрывком мысли, который все никак не получается облечь в слова.  
Послышались шаги — легкие, едва слышные шаги хорошо тренированного, но все еще слишком тяжелого человека. Агент отследил краем глаза смутное отражение в стекле, едва заметно напрягшись.  
Светловолосый.  
Он подошел, встал совсем рядом. Слишком близко.  
Агент нахмурился и сделал короткий шаг в сторону, увеличивая дистанцию, чем вызвал у светловолосого горестный вздох. Для этого пришлось, понятно, от стекла отлепиться, и взгляд невольно скользнул по мучительно знакомому лицу. Новая вспышка боли затопила правый глаз раскаленной лавой. Агент нахмурился и с утроенным вниманием начал следить за ходом операции за стеклом. Одновременно хотелось, чтобы тот, другой, немедленно ушел и остался.  
Противоречие.  
— Он выкарабкается, — сказал светловолосый. — Ты не представляешь, какой он упрямый.  
Агент молча смотрел вперед. Ломило виски, затылок словно залили свинцом, резало глаза. И все это из-за светловолосого.  
Единственным, что успокаивало боль и давало чувство твердой опоры, был код от командира.  
Доверие.  
Защита.  
Воспоминания о юности… С этим все еще была определенная проблема. Агент помнил какие-то отрывки и двое прошедших суток. Помнил боль экстренной разморозки и обнуления. Помнил удушливый ящик, в котором его заперли сразу после, связанного, дезориентированного. Темноту и панику — тоже помнил.  
А вот юность не хотела к нему возвращаться. Возможно, подумал Агент, это все потому, что юность была точно такой же. Беспросветной, болезненной и воняющей пóтом. Юность…  
Светловолосый определенно был с нею связан, судя по тому, какой тошнотворной болью отозвалась попытка снова вспомнить хоть что-то ранее разморозки.  
Забота о собственном теле. Агент снова нахмурился. Этот пункт начинал становиться критичным — он чувствовал, как от него воняет, а живот потихоньку сводила судорога голода и вполне ожидаемых процессов пост-стазиса, из которого его вывели рывком, а не как положено. Стоило бы заняться собственным телом, но Агент физически не мог заставить себя разорвать зрительный контакт с командиром.  
Вот отмена миссии радовала. Код позволил Агенту выйти из модуса Солдата, и спроси его сейчас куратор, что он думает о задании, ради которого его так грубо вырвали из криосна, Агент не постеснялся бы применить все известные ему эпитеты на русском и еще столько же на немецком. Потому что миссия была безумной, спланированной на коленке и явно подразумевала, что Агента ни в грош не ставят, а его жизнь не имеет ценности. Это бесило. Агент знал цену себе и своим навыкам. Знал, что, если бы ему дали волю и немного времени, он бы подготовил и провел все намного лучше. Эффективнее. И уж точно бы не попался.  
Впрочем, тогда он мог и не встретить командира. Или успеть застрелить его раньше, чем тот произнес бы код отмены.  
И светловолосого, снова сократившего дистанцию и мнущегося совсем рядом, в шаге от Агента, тоже.  
От этой мысли стало совсем тошно, Агент неразборчиво фыркнул себе под нос и повернулся к Ро… Боль обожгла теперь уже оба глаза, защемила ровно посередине лба. Агент оставил попытки вспомнить и просто нахмурился, разглядывая светловолосого.   
По идее, ему сейчас следовало передислоцироваться в безопасное безлюдное место и ждать, если рядом не было куратора или хэндлера. Заниматься собственным функционалом, не отсвечивать, восстанавливаться. Работать с памятью. Обеспечить себе суточный сон, а затем выправить стандартный режим и придерживаться его достаточно длительное время, чтобы запустить в организме системы восстановления на максимум. Читать книги и газеты. Внимательно следить за окружающим миром. Вспоминать и ждать, максимально долго.  
У него даже когда-то получилось выполнить всю директиву, Агент четко это знал. Не сразу, взяло время найти безопасное место, окопаться там, снизить уровень стресса до приемлемого.  
...Заклеить стекла газетами…  
Агент моргнул, нахмурился. Светловолосый промелькнул в секундном воспоминании, и лицо имел тогда примерно такое же глупое и скорбное.  
Кто ты вообще такой?  
Агент бросил короткий взгляд на операционную. Командира он знал. Помнил очень хорошо. Брок Рамлоу, так его зовут. Командир, человек и волк. Агент помогал ему, а он помогал Агенту. Он придумал код, позволявший Агенту развивать личность. Он позволил Агенту… Черт, как больно.  
Сейчас командир был там, за холодным стеклом, в жестком белом свете операционной. А тот, другой, не был ни куратором, ни хэндлером, только головной болью. И лицо это скорбное, словно светловолосый командира уже похоронил. Агент оскалился, чем вызвал у человека напротив натуральные брови скорби.  
— Баки… — произнес тот, вызвав новую острую боль, на этот раз в левом виске. Сука.  
— Nahuy Баки, — огрызнулся Агент по-русски, набычившись. Ему не нравилось это имя. Слишком… Слишком.  
Тут двери операционной распахнулись, и Агент почувствовал новую волну злости. Он отвлекся на светловолосого и не отследил всю операцию. Определить уровень опасности для командира теперь будет сложно. Брока перевязали, подключили к мобильному аппарату искусственного дыхания, сменили капельницу и куда-то повезли. Агент двинулся за ним, словно был куском железа, а командир — магнитом, но тот, другой, положил руку Агенту на плечо.  
— Стой, — глухо попросил светловолосый. Не приказал.  
Агент недовольно остановился, дернул плечом, но выворачиваться из хватки пока что не стал. Рука светловолосого сжалась крепче.  
— В реанимацию не пустят, — терпеливо произнес он. — Не в этой одежде. Там стерильная среда, а мы с тобой грязные. Надо помыться.  
Агент знал, что если понадобится, то он пробьется в палату командира без труда. Кругом были одни гражданские — кроме того, другого. Которому он, кстати, руку прострелил. Агент повернулся и окинул светловолосого внимательным взглядом. Огромный. Функциональный. Тренированный — это заметно. Опасный. На руке повязка, но явно недостаточная для пулевого ранения. Да и сам светловолосый ведет себя и двигается так, словно никто в него не стрелял шесть часов назад. Скорость регенерации даже выше, чем у самого Агента, поразительно.  
Вот бы еще командир так же быстро восстанавливался.  
Врачи с каталкой тем временем скрылись из виду, но светловолосый прав — стерильность важна. Любая инфекция сейчас опасна для командира, он уязвим. Агент должен сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы снизить уровень опасности.  
— Протокол «личная гигиена», — произнес Агент, задумчиво взглянув на светловолосого. Боль над глазом, как ни странно, слегка отпустила. Словно бы идти навстречу этому странному, опасному, знакомому человеку было правильно. Разговаривать, а не ломиться за ответами в собственный измученный электричеством и кодировками мозг.  
— Да, — с непонятной эмоцией произнес светловолосый. — Личная гигиена. Пойдем? Здесь есть душевая, которой мы можем воспользоваться. И чистая одежда там тоже есть.  
Его имя все так же плясало на краю памяти, но никак не давалось. А еще, с удивлением и неприязнью отметил Агент, светловолосый был похож на последнего куратора, только выше, сильнее и моложе. И все же Агент пошел за ним, за неимением лучшего выбора.  
Они прошли три лестничных пролета вверх и длинный, необоснованно просторный коридор. В этой стране не жалели денег на медучреждения. Впрочем, они явно в элитном заведении, и, пожалуй, по этому поводу тоже стоило бы напрячься, но у Агента было слишком мало информации для выводов на данный момент. Он решил, что наиболее разумно сейчас следовать указаниям светловолосого — пока тот не нарушит весьма узкие границы дозволенного, конечно. Но Род… Оу. Все еще больно.  
— Вот, пришли, — сообщил светловолосый, открыв не отличимую от соседних дверь. За ней обнаружилась небольшой жилой бокс, дорогой, но абсолютно казенный, и уже в нем — дверь в санузел с просторной душевой кабинкой. Светловолосый остановился в нерешительности, слишком большой для этого помещения. Он казался сейчас неуклюжим, настолько сложно ему было управляться со своим огромным телом в явно неловкой для него ситуации. Интересно, подумал Агент, прекрасно зная, что в бою этот же нелепый здоровяк превращался в отточенную боевую машину. Он мог бы быть отличным Солдатом, если бы меньше сомневался и перестал обращать внимание на случайные жертвы.  
— Тебе помочь помыться? — светловолосый наконец облек свои сомнения в слова.  
— В меня заложены базовые гигиенические навыки, — немедленно сообщил Агент, тут же пронаблюдав очередную скорбную гримасу на нелепом лице.  
— Не сомневаюсь… — пробормотал Капитан, тяжело вздохнув. Потом кивнул на его левую руку, — Твой протез. Не слишком практичная... вещь.  
Агент посмотрел на недовольно зажужжавший крюк. Пока не было необходимости применять левую руку, он и вовсе забыл, что ему прицепили эту нелепицу вместо протеза. Нефункционально и неудобно, и будет препятствовать соблюдению гигиенического протокола. Особенно в плане туалетной бумаги. Хорошо хоть правая рука еще есть. Агент вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Ты прав. Помоги мне мыться. Как мне к тебе обращаться? — поинтересовался он, глядя на Капитана. Точно. Точно Капитан, и когда это слово органично вписалось в описание светловолосого, боль у левого виска совсем прошла.  
— Стив, — грустно улыбнулся Капитан. — Я Стив Роджерс. Твой друг. Мы всегда были друзьями.  
Слово «друг» в применении к Агенту не говорило ему совершенно ни о чем. А вот имя… Впрочем, усиливать мигрень не хотелось, и Агент оставил это до лучших времен.  
— Я буду называть тебя Капитан, — сообщил он, деловито вынимая оставшееся при нем оружие — в основном холодное, — и складывая на застеленный шелковым покрывалом диван. — Ты временно мой хэндлер с ограниченными возможностями. Команда поддержки. Пока командир не очнется.  
— Команда поддержки… — горестно отозвался Капитан, но от возражений воздержался. Умный парень.

***  
Агент стоял под ласковыми теплыми струями, опираясь живой ладонью о кафельную стенку, и чувствовал, как мягкая мочалка ласково массирует ему спину. До сих пор его не мыли мочалкой — ему полагался кусок мыла и шампунь. Здешние средства гигиены пахли сладко и пряно. Шампунь оказался прозрачно-коричневым и очень легко пенился. Удивительно, бывает же. Агент привык к белесой дешевой дряни, от которой потом зудел скальп.  
В этот раз мытье ощущалось принципиально по-иному. Капитан намыливал Агенту волосы, нежно поглаживал кожу, и это было хорошо. Почти так же хорошо, как когда его мыл командир.  
Агент готов был променять весь здешний комфорт, включая горячую воду, на то, чтобы сейчас его мыл командир.  
У командира, когда он волк, так смешно скашивались глаза, когда на нос попадала пена…  
Когда спина, правая рука и бока были намылены, Агент выхватил у Капитана мочалку и принялся оттирать себя сам. Тут, конечно, приятно, но он торопился. Нужно было узнать, как там командир? Каковы прогнозы? Выживет ли он?  
Выживет ли он после того, как Агент почти убил его, всадив три пули?  
В горле заклокотал рык.   
— Эй, Ба… Агент, — Капитан сглотнул, но глаза не отвел. — В чем дело? Ты злишься?  
— Да, — коротко сообщил Агент, потому что, назначив Капитана, пусть и временно, хэндлером, должен был делиться с ним информацией. Иначе смысл назначать? — Агент злится. Тех, кто отдал приказ об обнулении, из-за которого Солдат забыл командира, Агент сотрет в порошок. Разорвет голыми руками. Вырвет им кишки.  
— Агент и Солдат не одно и тоже? — осторожно поинтересовался Капитан, — И почему ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице?  
— Солдат — функциональная единица, выполняющая определенную миссию. Солдат — интегральная часть Агента. Солдат подчинен кодировкам и не выходит в своей деятельности за пределы миссии. Агент является самостоятельной личностью и функционирует между миссиями. Агент способен выполнять миссии качественнее Солдата. Агента рекомендуется не подвергать кодировкам, если миссия требует творческого подхода. — Агент вздохнул. Прописные же истины. Как младенцу все приходится разжевывать. — Агент говорит о себе в третьем лице, потому что является оружием, продолжением воли куратора. Агент не любит имена и говорить о себе в первом лице. Это неправильно и нарушает функциональность.  
Агент сообщил все это, зажмурившись, потому что как раз намыливал лицо и шею. Когда он смыл пену и открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что на лицо Капитана страшно смотреть. До этого оно было скорбное, но хотя бы живое, а сейчас словно омертвело, бледная маска ужаса и разочарования.  
— И Рамлоу твой куратор?.. — хрипло поинтересовался Капитан, глядя в его глаза.  
Агент кивнул. Наконец-то до Капитана дошло. Туго соображает парень, хотя в бою, безусловно, хорош.  
— Командир мой куратор, — подтвердил он словами, на всякий случай.  
Капитан твердо сжал губы, на глазах превращаясь в каменную маску самого себя. Лицо его стало сосредоточенным, а глубоко на дне глаз затаились усталость и злость. Агент нахмурился, готовый даже к атаке, но Капитан просто домылся и вышел, а когда Агент вышел следом, протянул ему чистую одежду. Майка, мягкие штаны, шлепанцы. Последнее мало функционально, но лезть в опостылевшие грязные ботинки сразу после душа не хотелось. Протокол позволял свободу, Агент обулся в нелепую обувь и пошел следом за Капитаном. Длинный коридор, три пролета вниз. Просторная светлая палата, правда, без окон. Подземный этаж — безопасно, вот только кого и от кого защищают?  
Командир был здесь в палате, все еще без сознания, все еще подключенный к аппарату ИВЛ, весь оплетенный трубками капельниц и датчиками. Как новогодняя елка гирляндами. Агент нахмурился. Глупое сравнение, да и откуда? Но память на сотрудничество не шла.  
— У Т’Чаллы нет специалиста для установки, которую разработала доктор Чо, — задумчиво произнес Капитан — Но это дело нескольких часов, и как только он прибудет, Рамлоу поставят на ноги за пару дней.  
Агент кивнул и подтащил вплотную к койке легкий металлический стул, сел на него и взял командира за руку. Он будет здесь. Он будет на страже.  
По лицу Капитана прошла судорога, он отвернулся и вышел из палаты, стремительно шагая. Агент нахмурился, бросив короткий взгляд ему вслед. Мигрень вернулась в десятикратном размере, словно он что-то — вот только что? — сделал не так. Снова вздохнув, Агент вжался лбом в ладонь командира у себя в руках, прикрыл глаза и позволил себе погрузиться в темноту и тишину. Ему нужен отдых. Отдых и время…  
И живой командир.

***

Стив сидел на заднем крыльце и смотрел, как огромные бабочки порхают в солнечных лучах, падающих почти вертикально. Как ветер колышет ветки. Как трепещут над цветами нектарницы.   
— Ты их бросил, — обвинение упало, как камень, брошенный в мутную воду.   
Стив уловил запах табачного дыма и пожал плечами.  
— Я им не нужен.   
— Они здесь ради тебя. Ты притащил их сюда. Твой волк очнется — кто его похвалит? Твой человек придет в себя — кто ему скажет, где он?  
— Я им не нужен, — повторил Стив, задумчиво покручивая в пальцах травинку. Она проросла сквозь безупречный асфальт, а он ее сорвал, совершенно бездумно. Сейчас вот жалел, только кому в этом мире интересны его сожаления? — Куратор Рамлоу победил. Очнется и сможет праздновать.   
— Говорить глупости ты умеешь, — хмыкнул колдун. — Попробуй не говорить глупости.   
— Это не глупости! — возмутился Стив, вскинув голову. И тут же сник. Под слепым взглядом шамана мысль о том, что Рамлоу разработал длинный и хитрый план, чтобы таким заковыристым способом перекодировать Баки и забрать его себе казался… Как минимум, слишком сложным. Но тогда...  
— Баки тоже оборотень? — спросил Стив, сглотнув. Робкая надежда зашевелилась в его душе, словно травинка, проросшая сквозь асфальт. Только бы не сорвать... — То есть Древняя Кровь?  
— Нет, — хмыкнул колдун. — Просто его душу истерзали демоны. Он уходит от них, держась за волчий хвост, но не лучше ли будет, если ты предложишь ему руку?   
— Я боюсь что-то сделать не так. Я уже делаю не так. Рамлоу его куратор, а я хэндлер с ограниченными возможностями.  
Колдун закатил слепые глаза, всплеснул руками. Глухо звякнули многочисленные костяные браслеты.  
— Делай так. Прояви уважение. И терпение. Вожак — это не только сила, это еще и мудрость. Мудрость, а не раздутое Я.  
Стив, который смотрел в этот момент на травяной шарик в своих пальцах, невольно фыркнул и поднял голову, но колдуна уже не было. Только слабый запах дыма повис в горячем влажном воздухе. Словно и не было никакого колдуна, а с ним его собственная совесть говорила.   
Он решительно поднялся, расправил плечи. «Хэндлер с ограниченными возможностями». Что ж, это всего лишь значит, что хоть какие-то возможности у него есть.  
Стив бросил короткий взгляд в белесое высоченное небо, словно надеялся увидеть там приближающийся джет Старка. Не увидел.  
Ладно. Пока что придется справляться самому.  
В палату он вошел, неся большой пластиковый стакан с целебной болтушкой для Баки. Вспомнил, наконец, все, что читал про выход из крио. Особенно про экстренный — а Баки явно подвергли именно такому.  
— Я не причиню вам вреда, — пообещал Стив с порога. — Но я предпочитаю имена. Отзывайся на Баки, ладно? Вот, возьми, это пробиотики и витамины, для нормализации работы кишечника. Еду принесут чуть позже, я распорядился.  
Баки чуть грубовато и несколько неловко выдернул из руки Стива стакан и в пару длинных глотков выпил содержимое. Поморщился, облизнул губы. Зевнул. И кивнул. Видимо, принял просьбу об имени.  
Победа, Роджерс.  
Победа.  
— Я попрошу принести сюда еще одну койку, — сказал Стив. — Тебе нужно выспаться.


	15. глава 14

Брок с трудом и без всякого удовольствия открыл глаза. Черт. Было… муторно. Голова не то чтобы болела, но ощущалась тяжеленной и абсолютно чужой, а тело и вовсе отсутствовало, словно растворилось в бесконечном потоке бытия, стало частью света и самим светом... Так, стоп.  
Он знал эти ощущения. Помнил их по тому разу, когда его извлекли из-под обломков Трискелиона и обкололи обезболивающими с ног до головы. Сознание тогда должно было отключиться — но не повезло, и он плавал в золотистом тумане где-то рядом со своим изувеченным телом, с удивлением наблюдая за манипуляциями врачей. Тогда это казалось забавным, ровно до того момента, как он очнулся и чуть умом не тронулся от изнурительной боли во всем теле. Тот ожог должен был его убить, но не убил.  
Блядь, тот взрыв должен был его убить, но не убил, такой уж он породы — волк. Который выжил. Брок фыркнул и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь обратно в золотистую дремоту, позволяя себе еще немного насладиться морфинами, прежде чем мозг очнется и возопит о всей той боли, что переживает его тело на этот раз.  
В следующий раз, приоткрыв глаза, Брок ощутил всю прелесть трех сквозных дырок от огнестрела в организме. Но, если уж сравнивать с пережитой им до сегодняшнего дня болью, нынешняя была всего-то на семерочку с плюсом. Рядом маячило чье-то нахмуренное лицо, и пришлось минуты три бороться с собой, прежде чем Брок извлек из пересохшего рта:  
— А... гент…  
— Командир! — хмурое пятно тут же увеличилось в размере, приблизилось к самому, казалось, носу. — Живой…  
— Ну… У мер… твецов... Так все… Не бо… лит, — заметил Брок, и от усилия снова провалился в глубокий сон.  
В третий раз он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. В комнате было темно, Агент сопел в две дырки на койке рядом — Брок разглядел, когда сумел повернуть голову. В тусклом свете индикаторов на приборах лицо Агента казалось неприятной пластиковой маской, и не знай Брок, что они его вытащили и все в порядке, предположил бы, что это чья-то глупая шутка была — кинуть на койку рядом с ним манекен вместо Барнса.  
Брок хотел было повернуться на бок, дернулся неудачно, зашипел от боли, и Агент немедленно проснулся, сел на кровати. Одет он был в белую майку и такие же мягкие тренировочные штаны, а на месте уродливого крюка красовалась… Брок моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз. Сон? Какого хрена?  
Агент проследил за его взглядом, усмехнулся.  
— Долгая история, — заметил он, пошевелив восьмым чудом света. — Как ты?  
— Лучшеет… на глазах, — заверил его Брок, снова дернувшись. Нет, все еще слишком слаб даже чтобы сесть. — Поможешь?.. Жрать хочу... Аж кишки сводит.  
— Жрать тебе нельзя, — Агент покачал головой, приподнял изголовье на его кровати, помог устроиться поудобнее. Свет он не включал, знал, что оба они отлично видят в темноте. — Могу дать воду, ее можно. Позвать врача?  
— Дай, — Брок откинулся на подушку, не сводя глаз с его левого плеча. — Врача… Потом. Расс… казывай. Я никуда… Не тороплюсь.  
— Да уж, — Агент хмыкнул. Брок с удовольствием отметил его оживавшую помаленьку мимику — верный признак восстановления и возвращения памяти. Зимний эмоций не проявлял, значит, Джеймс Барнс проснулся и все ближе с каждой минутой. Отлично.  
Только… Это сколько же он провалялся в отключке? И откуда?.. Ладно, пусть расскажет, все равно расспрашивать вслух все еще не было сил.  
Агент тем временем сходил куда-то и вернулся с бутылкой воды, в которую вставил трубочку. Разумно, пить таким образом было гораздо проще. Сунув соломинку Броку в губы, Агент присел на край кровати и протянул руку вперед. Красавица, мать ее. Произведение искусства. Мускулистая, в меру волосатая, с венами, жилками и несовершенствами самой обычной живой руки. Вот только какого хрена она делала на теле Барнса слева?  
— Не поверишь, — начал Агент, тоже с интересом рассматривая свою левую руку. — Но это от Старка. Он заявился сюда пять дней назад по приглашению Стива. Встреча была… тяжелой, но ожидаемой. В конце концов, я реально… Не важно. Он притащил мой советский протез и вот эту красавицу. Заявил, что око за око и все такое, но долги ему пусть Кэп отдает как бывший друг, а ко мне у него нет претензий и вообще ничего нет, и лучше бы я исчез вообще, но раз так не получится, то он согласен вернуть мне руку и тем самым закрыть все счеты. И, в общем, поставил выбор — либо прикручивает мне назад старый железный протез, либо ставит свою игрушку, но тогда дает мне разобраться с… — Агент сбился. Поморщился от воспоминания, — ...с механизмом, оставшимся в плече. Ну и понятно, что рука от Старка нашпигована следящими устройствами и, я уверен, какими-нибудь бомбами, а еще он встроил сюда тридцать два режима вибрации, что рассказывает о Старке гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо хотел знать… Но я не был привязан к железяке, а эта штука легче, функциональней, круче по всем параметрам и выглядит как настоящая. Очень удобно. Я выбрал ее. Прошел операцию, сейчас осваиваюсь. Без тебя было плохо, Командир. Хорошо, что ты живой.  
Закончив говорить, Барнс наклонился и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Брок с большим трудом поднял руку, потрепал его по голове, с удовольствием отмечая отмытые волосы Агента, заплетенные в почти аккуратную косичку. Следит за собой. Коммуникабельный. Пошел на операцию сразу после столь значительного стресса. Спит в одной комнате, но не в ногах. Чертов код сработал, и от чувства маленькой победы по сердцу растеклось тепло.  
Все остальное пока что не складывалось в общую картинку, но мозг, и без того получивший слишком много информации, отказывался ворочать мыслями и языком. Брок прикрыл глаза, чтобы передохнуть, а когда открыл их, обнаружил себя внутри капсулы, крепко перехваченный ремнями по рукам и ногам. Затопила паника, он решил, что сейчас будет заморожен, воздух перестал поступать в легкие, и Брок дернулся изо всех сил — раз, другой, третий, заскулил, пытаясь перекинуться, обрести свою волчью сущность, и не смог, и только красная пелена застилала все вокруг. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем отключился, была рука, разбившая стекло возле его головы. Брок еще отметил последним островком спокойных мыслей посреди бушующего панического океана, что стекло не порезало руку, так странно, а потом спасительная темнота затопила разум.  
В этот раз пробуждение было резким и абсолютным. Вот он плавал в небытии, и в следующее мгновение уже сидел на кровати, оценивая обстановку и настороженно прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Приборы пищали. Птицы за огромным, в полстены, окном, яростно щебетали что-то летнее. Громко работала вытяжка, и он, кажется, слышал звук радио или телевизора из соседней палаты. За дверью ходило несколько десятков людей. Длинный коридор, пятнадцать палат, ресепшн… Брок нахмурился и кинул взгляд вниз. Он все еще был в человечьем обличье, но воспринимал мир так, словно уже обернулся. Это… как минимум утомляло. И напрягало.  
Соседняя койка пустовала. Аккуратно заправленное одеяло намекало, что Агент, возможно, перебрался в другое место, и от этой мысли стало совсем тоскливо. Брок поймал себя на том, что скулит, и подавил этот звук силой воли. Что хорошо для волка, непозволительно мужику под пятьдесят.  
Тело требовало движения, он вообще чувствовал себя почти здоровым, что означало две вещи — либо он ошибается в оценке собственных сил, либо провалялся в отключке минимум месяц.  
Послышались знакомые легкие шаги, и Брок напрягся всем телом, повернувшись в сторону звука. Не ошибся — Агент, собственной персоной! Барнс катил тележку с едой и выглядел расслабленным, почти счастливым. Увидев, что Брок сидит, улыбнулся ему и подмигнул.  
— Командир, — поздоровался он, подкатывая еду поближе. Устроился напротив, немедленно схватил кусок курицы и отправил в рот.  
— Агент, — Брок кивнул в ответ и тоже потянулся к еде. Замер. — Можно?  
— Да-а. Ты идешь на поправку, — сообщил Агент, ничуть не стесняясь говорить с набитым ртом. — Так что ешь. Врачи хотят тебя вскрыть, говорят, феномен.  
— Пх, и что их так удивило? — Брок налил себе для начала бульон. Жрать хотелось неистово, но он еще не потерял остатки разума и решил начинать постепенно.  
— Твои нетипичные реакции. Вчера тебя положили в камеру доктора Чо. Включили. Ты регенерировал быстрее, чем любой нормальный человек. Быстрее меня. А потом взял и выдал им коллапс. Что-то с давлением, за секунды. Я разбил камеру и вытащил тебя. — Барнс сунул ножку целиком в рот и задрал рукав толстовки на левой руке. Сжал и разжал пальцы, совсем как настоящие, покрытые тонкими волосками. — Идеальная штука, выбила бронированное стекло и хоть бы хны. Правда, маникюр придется делать на правой тоже, иначе разница слишком заметная. Старк, когда проектировал, даже представить себе не мог человека с неполированными ногтями.  
Брок только фыркнул. Говорить о Старке не хотелось, слишком много было более насущных вопросов.   
— А где Стив?  
— Капитан Роджерс уехал, — Баки пожал плечами, враз сделавшись несколько… скучнее. Как интересно. Брок не ждал, что Агент сразу кинется в объятия Роджерса, конечно, но он уже так хорошо прогрессировал, социализировался, болтал… И все еще не помнил Стива. Странно. — Его вызвал Т`Чалла, что-то по поводу недобитой в джунглях Гидры. Хорошо, что он уехал. Я смог поговорить со Старком. Сделал операцию.  
Агент нахмурился и замолчал, сосредоточившись на уничтожении помидорок-черри, а Брок задумчиво допил бульон и позволил себе небольшой ломоть хлеба с крохотным куском курятины.   
— То есть он бы тебя не пустил? — поинтересовался он, тщательно все прожевав. — На операцию? И поговорить.  
Агент нахмурился еще сильнее. Поднялся, отошел к окну, выглянул наружу. Солнце, приглушенное тонированным стеклом, высветило его по-детски обиженный профиль.  
— Он команда поддержки. А считает себя куратором, — сообщил Агент глухо. — Вмешивается. Лезет. Стоит слишком близко. От него болит голова. Он назвал тебя глупым псом, и я его ударил. Никто не смеет тебя так называть, Командир.  
Брок внимательно выслушал его. Кивнул. Как же он не вовремя выбыл из строя, а Роджерс умудрился наломать дров одним фактом своего существования.  
— Ему я разрешил. Лично. — Брок отодвинул тележку от кровати, похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. — Иди сюда? Я расскажу тебе, что было, пока ты спал в крио.

***  
Сон под обезболивающими оказался муторным и беспокойным, так что Брок с трудом разлепил веки. В палате царил сумрак, в приоткрытые жалюзи заглядывала огромная африканская луна. Будь он оборотнем из сказок, обязательно бы обратился и завыл. Брок ухмыльнулся, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь снова уснуть, но не смог. Тело ощущалось совершенно ватным, мерно пищащие приборы раздражали, и кто только придумал делать им такой мерзкий звук? Как тут спать вообще? Морфин, или что ему там кололи, действовал, и Брок ощущал себя легче перышка. Он словно бы парил над больничной койкой, и, тем не менее, сил на то, чтобы подняться и разъебать надоевшую технику не было. Куда там, Брок голову повернуть не мог, даже моргать оказалось сложно. Он раздраженно вздохнул и снова уставился в потолок, наблюдая, как лунный свет расцвечивает его ровными полосками. Луна низко, значит, либо она только встала, либо закатывается. И где тогда Барнс, интересно было бы знать?  
Его койка была пустой — Броку не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять это. Сенсорная чувствительность немного поутихла, забитая обезболивающими, но он все еще слышал и обонял лучше, чем любой нормальный человек. Сосредоточившись на надоедливом писке, Брок понял, что источник звука находится вне палаты. Исследовательский центр ночью замер и затих, и это позволило ему напрячься и различить, помимо писка, разговор. Один голос был очень смутно знаком, а второй принадлежал Барнсу. И с кем это Агент болтает среди ночи?  
— ...уверен, что есть. Но захочешь меня убить — убьешь. — сообщил Барнс.  
— Да ты фаталист. Осторожнее, ваш сияющий Капитан не одобряет подобный мрачный настрой. У него на мрачный настрой монополия, — смутный знакомец не скрывал ядовитых интонаций. — Вернется и будет скорбно на тебя смотреть, пока ты не перестанешь его расстраивать.  
— Он мне не хозяин, — мрачно отозвался Барнс.   
— Правда? А кто тебе хозяин? Впрочем, не отвечай, это и так известно. Любой, у кого есть красная книжица, так? У меня, кстати, есть. Не спрашивай, я же чертов гений. Да лежи ты! Не дергайся, испортишь весь процесс. Мне не нужен дрессированный убийца, я не Роджерс и не Земо. И ты абсолютно прав. Если бы я хотел тебя убить, давно убил бы. Книжицу я захватил для проверки, нужно же будет убедиться, что... Черт, Дубина, аккуратнее! Вот так.  
— Ты можешь сам это сделать, — голос у Баки показался немного сдавленным, словно он с силой сжимал челюсти, — Будет быстрее. И эффективнее.  
— У моей доброты есть границы. Видишь ли, я не хочу тебя касаться, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Считай этой причудой. Так-то люди, родных которых ты убил, наверняка бросаются к тебе в объятия.  
— Я фаталист, а ты любитель нагнетать. — Барнс фыркнул. Брок тоже фыркнул. Паззл сложился, он понял, с кем именно разговаривает Агент и немного расслабился. Только что они делают на пару этажей ниже, в операционной, да еще и посреди ночи?  
— Оу, да. Беспричинно причем, заметь. — тоном собеседника можно было отравить отряд гидровцев.  
— Причина у тебя есть. Но нормальный человек бы просто держался от меня подальше. А ты помогаешь. С рукой вот возишься, улучшаешь, дорабатываешь. Мог просто кинуть подачку и уйти, но нет. Просто делаешь это все с таким лицом, словно таракана раздавил.  
— Ты еще и в ассоциации умеешь? Осторожнее, Роджерс может решить, что ты совсем настоящий мальчик, и отпустит гулять без намордника. А вдруг ты кого покусаешь?  
— Я не кусаюсь.  
— Нет? Удивительно. Но вашему новому дружку Рамлоу точно лучше бы без намордника не выходить. Роджерс собрал у себя всю коллекцию убийц Гидры, или комплект еще не полный?  
— Слушай, Старк. Я тебе безмерно благодарен, правда. Но давай ты выскажешь свои претензии Роджерсу лично, ладно? Мне жаль, что он разбил тебе сердце, но твое нытье раздражает.  
— Ха! Он разбил мне реактор, а не сердце. И едва голову не отрубил. Это травмирует, знаешь ли. И тебе придется выслушивать мое нытье, пока мы не закончим, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты мучился и страдал, а твоя рука моего производства была идеально отлажена. Больше калибровок не понадобится, но сейчас изволь терпеть. Так, Дубина, покажи мне, что ты там успел? Хорошо, хорошо. Черт, кто делает столько припоя? У него замкнет, и он тебя задушит. Да-да, и не возмущайся, этот страшный мужик безжалостен. Так, убери это все и подготовь его ко второй фазе.  
— Я сам могу себя подготовить, — заявил Барнс, но Старк в ответ только фыркнул. Следующие минут пять прошли в молчании, только медицинские приборы наконец заткнулись, а Брок, успевший снова закрыть глаза, почти окончательно растворился в лунном свете. И тут Старк снова заговорил:  
— Готово. Ты уверен? Точно не хочешь дождаться Капитана или позвать своего дружка?  
— Уверен, — тихо, но твердо отозвался Барнс.  
— Будет больно. Учти, я не могу гарантировать результат.  
— Я знаю. Я готов.  
— Рисковый ты парень, Барнс. Я впечатлен. Помни, тебе нельзя кричать. Дубина, капу.

Брок распахнул глаза, нахмурился, вслушался в теперь уже мучительную тишину. Расслышал, как надсадно загудело электричество во всем здании, а волосы на теле встали дыбом. Дернулся, возвращаясь в себя, попытался рвануть вперед, но только скатился с койки и упал на руки, невероятно больно. Острый слух уловил надсадный хрип — это Барнс так подавлял крик. Брок попробовал подняться, но голову повело, и он снова рухнул на корточки, тяжело дыша, беспомощный, слабый, подавленный препаратами. От ярости свело челюсть, Брок кинул взгляд в окно, впитывая в себя свет луны, глухо зарычал и побежал спасать Барнса со всех четырех лап.


	16. глава 15

Лаборатория, в которой Старк препарировал Агента, была двумя этажами ниже. Брок промчался туда, скользя на поворотах, в четыре прыжка преодолел длинные пролеты лестницы и с разбегу ударил плечом в дверь лаборатории, за которой задыхался от боли Барнс. Брок видел его сквозь прозрачные стены, зафиксированного в ложементе, со шлемом для обнуления на голове, с капой в зубах.  
От силы удара Брока отбросило назад — стеклянная дверь оказалась бронированной. Волк заскребся в нее когтями, подвывая, попробовал вцепиться зубами в электронный замок.   
Ничего не выходило. Лаборатория оставалась недоступна, и Брок в голос взвыл от отчаяния и гнева.  
Несколько минут спустя изменился звук бегущего по проводам электричества. Барнс в ложементе обмяк и расслабился, словно из него выдернули все кости. Старк отвлекся от мониторов и бросил на Брока нечитаемый взгляд.  
— Успокой свою собаку, Барнс, пока она весь центр не перебудила, — попросил он и отщелкнул фиксаторы.  
Барнс попробовал подняться, но со стоном рухнул обратно.  
— Открой… дверь, — попросил он, и Тони послушался прежде, чем осознал, что это плохая идея.  
Брок едва не кубарем влетел в лабораторию, замер на мгновение, определяя траекторию броска — и кинулся на Старка, чтобы вырвать горло этой сволочи.  
Тони истошно взвыл, прыгнул вверх, совершенно нечеловечески изогнувшись, потерял в полете штаны, и взлетел на самую макушку какой-то металлической конструкции.   
Зашипел оттуда, прижав уши. Полосатый хвост нервно лупил по бокам, на которых нелепо болталась темно-синяя футболка с ярким принтом.  
Брок прыгнул — всего-то метра три, он достанет! Но недолеченные лапы подвели, левая подломилась, и он упал на бок. Вскочил и, рыча, обошел конструкцию.  
Кот сидел на ее верхушке, едва умещаясь лапами на узкой площадке, и был в явной панике. Он шипел так, что даже плевался, а хвост мотался с такой силой, что достаточно было подождать — и кот свалится сам. Тогда-то Брок его и загрызет!  
Брок встал на задние лапы, но до кота не дотянулся. А потом его обхватили за шею и потащили в сторону. Брок хотел было огрызнуться — но это был Агент, от него правильно пахло, у него были правильные руки, он был свой, живой, целый.  
— Иди сюда, — выдохнул Агент ему в ухо, прижимая к себе изо всех сил. Брок развернулся в его руках, обнюхал и облизал Агенту все лицо и виски, потыкался носом под подбородок, тихо и скорбно скуля и виляя хвостом так, что задница ходила ходуном.  
— Не тронешь больше котика? — поинтересовался Агент. Он изменился. Стал… Мягче. Это радовало Брока, в отличие от все так же шипевшего под потолком кота, так что Брок зарычал, пытаясь передать голосом все, что он думает об этом гнусном животном, ситуации и о том, что стоило на несколько часов выпустить Агента из вида, как тот ввязался в неприятности.  
— Спокойно, — Агент почесал волка за ушами, прижал оскаленную морду к груди. — Он предложил, я согласился. Это мой выбор.  
Брок прорычал что-то совершенно матерное. Кот протяжно и жалобно заорал. Стоять широкими лапами на весьма узком манипуляторе наверняка было крайне неудобно, кот Старк явно хотел спуститься, но боялся. Брок повернулся к нему, оскалился и щелкнул зубами.  
— Эй! — Агент снова ухватил его за ухо, чуть потянул и потребовал: — Спокойно. Он мне помог. Так, давай-ка уйдем отсюда.  
Агент поднялся, Брок осторожно прихватил его зубами за запястье и повел прочь. Кожа под зубами была какой-то не такой, но Брок слишком туго сейчас соображал, чтобы анализировать различия. Голова кружилась и подкашивались лапы, хотелось напиться воды и лечь. И хорошо бы Агент лег рядом.   
Но тот, когда они оказались в коридоре, остановился и задумчиво оглянулся назад.  
— Надо бы ему помочь, — сообщил Агент и пошел обратно, несмотря на возмущенное рычание Брока. — Послушай, у него это может быть вообще в первый раз. И Старк, конечно, такой Старк, но он мне действительно помог. Я не могу его так бросить. Черт…  
Агент обернулся и посмотрел на распластавшегося на полу измученного волка. Выругался по-русски, подошел и поднял Брока на руки, ничуть не смущенный тяжестью ноши. Не в первый раз он его так носил. Волк устало закрыл глаза, уложил морду Агенту на плечо и отключился.

...Александр Пирс впервые встретился с Броком лицом к лицу, когда тот сидел в клетке и громко, настырно выл. Брок по привычке клацнул на него зубами и оскалился, демонстрируя готовность вырвать глотку немедленно, но Пирс был первым человеком, кто не испугался. Он пододвинул стул, до этого стоявший у стены, почти вплотную к клетке, уселся на него, сложил руки на груди и уставился волку в глаза.  
— Здравствуй, Брок Рамлоу, — Пирс усмехнулся, разглядывая волка с холодным интересом. — Вот ты и попался.  
…На арене против него выставляли самых крупных и сильных псов — всегда двух или трех. Брок рычал, выгрызал глотки, ломал хребты и шеи, дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть, и побеждал — но с каждым разом эти победы давались все с большим трудом. Поначалу сразу после боев его тащили обратно в клетку и кидали там, пока не очнется и не обернется человеком, а потом… Потом к нему пришел Агент. Брок не знал, кто это, только увидел совершенно бесстрашного человека с железной рукой, сильного, спокойного, удивительно неагрессивного и не злого. Брок тогда очень серьезно ранил молодой волкодав, и он думал, что на этот раз точно отдаст концы, но нет. Человек с железной рукой не потащил его в клетку, подцепив длинной палкой за ошейник, как делали прочие агенты. Он поднял Брока на руки, не напрягаясь, унес его в ближайшую комнату с краном и отмыл из шланга. Вода была ледяная, но человек действовал аккуратно, почти нежно. Он заботливо обтер Брока, обработал его раны и, когда унес в клетку, то сел внутри вместе с Броком, уложив его лобастую башку к себе на колени, и просидел так всю ночь.  
В следующий раз они мылись уже в душе, и там были горячая вода, пена и наклейки-лягушки, и для Брока-волка это было чуть ли не счастливейшим воспоминанием на тот момент.  
А потом Пирс сообщил, что Брок назначен хэндлером для Зимнего Солдата, и он впервые увидел Агента, когда сам оказался человеком. Барнса тогда обнулили на его глазах, после чего Брок отвел Агента в душ, а потом сидел с ним весь вечер, вглядываясь в пустое, безэмоциональное знакомое лицо. Тогда-то он и пришел к выводу, что пора завязывать с чертовой Гидрой. Причем аккуратно, выведя из-под огня всех своих, включая Агента.  
Особенно Агента…

Брок открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на кушетке все в том же операционном блоке. Голова покоилась на коленях Барнса, сам Агент сидел, опершись на правую руку, а левую запустил Броку в волосы.  
Кот все так же сидел на вершине странной большой робо-руки на колесиках и мрачно смотрел на них неестественно яркими синими глазами.  
— Как ты? — глухо поинтересовался Барнс, слегка потянув Брока за ухо.  
— В норме. А ты? — На самом деле Брок чувствовал себя так, словно его пропустили через мясорубку. Но одновременно с этим ему было лучше. Превращение, пусть и краткое, подстегнуло организм, и сейчас он был просто уставшим, но уже не больным. Брок сел, потянулся, так что казенная больничная простыня, которой Барнс его прикрыл, скользнула вниз и упала на пол. Старк зашипел, картинно закатил глаза и попытался повернуться к ним спиной, из-за чего едва не навернулся. Протестующе замяукав, он принял прежнее положение и прошипел что-то явно матерное. Брок вдумчиво почесался везде, где чесалось, смачно зевнул и снова глянул на Барнса.  
— М-да. Бардак, — заметил он, описывая ситуацию в целом. — Что будем делать?  
— Я попросил отыскать колдуна, про которого ты говорил, — сообщил ему Барнс, с усмешкой посматривавший то на Брока, то на Старка. — Сказали, что он скоро появится, так что ты хоть штаны натяни, животное. Мне сообщили, что король и Стиви вернулись, так что, думаю, колдун заявится не один.  
— Стиви?.. — Брок хмыкнул, осторожно слез с кушетки и поднял с пола штаны Старка. Там же было и белье, но от него Брок сразу решил отказаться — не из брезгливости. Просто на темной мягкой ткани горделиво красовалась гладкая вышивка «Тони Старк». — Детский сад, Старк.  
— А по-моему, удобно. Если проснулся после оргии и хочешь найти свои трусы. — Барнс легко спрыгнул с кушетки и встал с ним рядом. Лишнего не лез, но в любой момент готов был подхватить. Перестраховщик. Брок усмехнулся, отбросил трусы в сторону, не обращая внимания на очередную порцию нервного возмущенного мяуканья, влез в джинсы. Те на удивление неплохо сели, хоть и были коротковаты. Брок застегнул ширинку, убедился, что нигде не жмет и вернулся на кушетку, сидеть.  
— Да уж, практично, — отвлеченно заметил он, снова рассматривая Старка.   
Дымчатый леопард, значительно больше, чем обычная особь. Неудивительно, Брок и сам был заметно крупнее нормального волка. Толстенный пушистый хвост, шкура в пятнах, мех с благородным серебристым отливом. Красивый зверь, но очень уж нервный, что, впрочем, тоже не удивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. И еще от Старка несло страхом, даже ужасом, и вот этот запах был Броку знаком. Он и сам так пах, когда перекинулся в первый раз, неконтролируемо, после того как пьяный в стельку отец влепил ему затрещину. Страшно было до тошноты, ужас затопил все мысли, и Брок тогда забился в угол и скулил, пока отец, слегка пришедший в себя, не объяснил ему, что к чему.  
А Старку, видимо, никто никогда ничего не объяснял, и для него это был реально первый раз.  
— Охренеть, Старк, и как ты умудрился-то не перекинуться ни разу до сих пор? — Брок покачал головой.   
Старк в ответ снова замяукал, на этот раз жалобно.   
— Может, слезешь? — предложил Барнс и протянул руку вверх, за что немедленно получил удар лапой и порцию возмущенного шипения. — Ладно, ладно. Будем ждать команду поддержки, скоро должны прибыть.  
Барнс уселся с ним рядом, обнял Брока за плечи и притянул к себе, без всякого стеснения вжавшись губами ему в висок. Брок замер на мгновение от этого странного, непривычного, желанного ощущения, улыбнулся.  
— Давно хотел так сделать, — сообщил ему Барнс, поглаживая крепкими пальцами затылок. — И вот, наконец, не прошло и шести лет… Черт, командир. Представляешь, мы выбрались из этой жопы живыми и теперь уже даже целыми. Благодаря тебе.  
— Благодаря всем нам, — поправил его Брок, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. — Целыми? Так расскажешь мне, что тут Старк с тобой сделал?  
— Откалибровал руку, — сообщил Барнс и выдержал эффектную паузу, во время которой долго нацеловывал Броку висок и скулу, явно никуда не торопясь. Садист хренов. — А потом прогрел мне голову вита-лучами в соответствии с каким-то сложным алгоритмом, который он разработал на основе советского Кодировщика.  
— И ты теперь… все помнишь? — Брок крепко сжал его колено, чуть повернулся и заглянул в глаза. В серые, совершенно живые, с лукавым блеском и нескрываемым интересом глаза.   
Барнс кивнул и во взгляде его не было ни ужаса, ни скрытых страданий. Только тепло. И еще облегчение, точно.  
— Помню. Тебя, Стива. Гидру и все, что с ней. Его родителей, — Барнс на мгновение погрустнел, кинул взгляд на Тони. Покачал головой. — Себя до войны, себя во время войны, себя на заданиях и в Бухаресте, и везде. И по идее, коды не должны работать. Но надо бы проверить. Сделаешь?  
Во рту пересохло. Брок хотел было сказать «да», но захлопнул рот, не проронив ни слова. Снова прикрыл глаза, покачал головой, притянул Барнса ближе к себе, уткнувшись носом в его волосы. Проверять не хотелось, хоть и было нужно. Но если Старк что-то сделал не так и триггеры все еще работают… Черт.  
— Вожак ваш придет и проверит, — сообщил хриплый глубокий голос. В комнате разлился острый запах табака. — Не бегите впереди вожака. Проявите уважение.


	17. глава 16

Удушливые благовония вызывали желание сбежать и продышаться, но колдун попросил их остаться, так что Барнс только крепче ухватил Брока за колено и остался сидеть, не без интереса наблюдая за действиями старика. Тот как раз закончил раздувать пламя в третьей по счету жаровне, накрыл яркие язычки огня толстым пучком травы и, закрыв глаза, уселся на коврик. Из жаровни повалил совсем уж едкий дым, клубами поднявшийся к самому потолку.  
— Ну все, пиздец лаборатории, — сообщил Брок, с непередаваемым скепсисом на лице наблюдавший за шаманскими штучками.  
— М-мау! — сообщил Тони возмущенно. Он по-прежнему сидел под потолком, балансируя на раскрытом манипуляторе Дубины, и в его взгляде скепсиса было еще больше, чем у Брока.  
— Хах, кажется Тони с тобой согласен, — Баки фыркнул, потерся носом о голое плечо Брока, лизнул солоноватую кожу и спрыгнул с кушетки. Присел на корточки возле колдуна, с интересом заглянул в резную миску, которую старик поставил на коврик перед собой. Там, на синем песке, живописной кучкой лежали птичьи кости.  
— Спрашивай, — милостиво разрешил колдун, усмехнувшись сухими губами.  
Баки снова фыркнул, уселся на задницу, взглянул на Тони наверху и спросил:  
— А зачем вы глаза закрываете? И так ведь не видите ничего.  
— Хороший вопрос. Пойдешь ко мне в ученики? — колдун оскалился и открыл веки, чуть повернул голову, уставившись на Барнса белесыми глазами. — Твой дух знаком с демонами. Хорошо. Сможешь читать чужие души.  
— Оу-м. Нет, спасибо. Мне бы в своей разобраться для начала, — Баки улыбнулся, покачал головой, хоть и знал, что колдун его не видит. Предложение он всерьез не воспринял, но в глубине души все равно порадовался. После процедуры и возвращения воспоминаний его должно было бы накрыть ужасом, но нет. Наоборот, Баки понял, что его попустило, по всем статьям. Он откуда-то знал, что триггеры больше не сработают, и от этого тело стало легким, а жизнь впереди неожиданно вырисовывалась совсем не плохой и… очень интересной. Он сможет начать с чистого листа — но при этом имея за спиной поддержку. Стив и Брок.  
Его стая.  
И кто знает, может, и колдуном он когда-нибудь станет? Баки усмехнулся собственным мыслям, слушая, как колдун начал напевать себе под нос интересную и сложную мелодию. Сухие длиннопалые руки старика уверенно перебирали косточки в миске, пока не выбрали одну — тонкую, легкую и острую. Остальные колдун выкинул прочь и, не прекращая петь, начал что-то рисовать. Писать?  
Баки вгляделся в черточки и закорючки, но этот африканский язык был вне его компетенции, хотя отдельные буквы он узнавал. Наконец, старик закончил чертить, сломал кость и бросил ее во все так же безбожно чадящую жаровню, провел над миской раскрытой ладонью и осуждающе покачал головой.  
— Что? — Баки, на редкость заинтригованный, переместился чуть ближе, чтобы иметь возможность видеть и колдуна, и миску.  
— Древняя Кровь, — колдун кивнул на Старка, раздраженно наблюдавшего за ними сверху. Кажется, леопарду не нравился скапливающийся под потолком дым. — Но лишь с одной стороны.  
— Говард? — безмерно удивился Баки. Он помнил Старка-старшего, но уж в чем-чем, а в оборотничестве его никогда бы не заподозрил, хотя в остальном отец и сын были невероятно похожи. — В смысле, его отец?  
— Нет, — колдун покачал головой, осторожно пригладил песок в самом начале текста. — Нет. Мать. Отец наоборот, почти убил в нем Древнюю Кровь. Это не первый твой раз, а? — спросил он и задрал голову вверх, уставившись незрячими глазами на Старка.   
Тот сначала фыркнул насмешливо и раздраженно махнул хвостом, но под этим настойчивым слепым взглядом стушевался, опустил голову и согласно мяукнул. Тоненько, словно котенок.  
— Да. Первый раз был слишком рано, когда Древней Крови лучше спать. Но сильный страх и сильные слезы ее пробудили, а затем еще больший страх загнал ее глубоко. Все забыли о Древней Крови там, откуда он, — колдун кивнул на Старка. — Он и сам забыл, потерял. А потом не смог найти, не вспомнил и каждый новый страх прятал Древнюю Кровь все глубже. На этой земле о Древней Крови помнят и знают. Он увидел подобных себе. И вспомнил сам.  
— Хм, — Баки нахмурился. Он не мог представить себе Говарда, сурово наказывающего малолетнего Тони за неожиданное превращение, но, в конце концов, что он вообще знал о Старке-старшем, кроме поверхностного знакомства и момента смерти? — А как же… Мария? Она, получается, была, эм-м… кошкой?  
— А ты посмотри сам, — колдун ткнул пальцем в надпись на песке, горько усмехнулся. — Отказалась от своей природы. Любовь. Ты и сам любишь. Знаешь, на что она способна.  
Баки кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо, на Брока, улыбнулся тепло. Тот развалился на кушетке, подперев голову рукой, и наблюдал за ними. Поймав взгляд Барнса, фыркнул.   
— Меня, что ли, любишь, Агент?  
— Тебя, командир, — подтвердил Баки без тени смущения. — И Стива.  
— Ну пиздец, — прокомментировал Брок. — Ты не ищешь легких путей, а?  
— Не ищу, — Баки фыркнул в ответ и снова повернулся к колдуну. — Да. Люблю. Знаю. Точно великая, но почему у Старка изменился цвет глаз? У Брока глаза не меняются в любой ипостаси.  
— Ученик, — довольно протянул колдун, улыбнувшись. — Зверь прятался в темноте. А сейчас вышел наружу. — Колдун принюхался, широко ухмыльнулся, кивнул Тони. — Спускайся. Твои лапы устали и ты хочешь спуститься. На одном упрямстве долго не простоишь.  
— Мррроу! — грозно ответил Старк и распушил и без того роскошный хвост почти в два раза. Лапами он перебирал все чаще, видно было, что устал, но не спускался.  
— Как знаешь, ката лулу*. — Колдун чуть пожал плечами и подкинул в жаровню еще один пучок травы.   
Новая порция дыма была совсем уж удушающей, Старк прижал уши к голове и надсадно зашипел, вытаращив глаза. Еще немного, подумал Баки, и он свалится оттуда, и тогда придется его ловить. Откуда-то из глубин детства пришло воспоминание, как он пытался помыть уличную кошку, потому что это условие поставила ему мать — хочешь притащить животное в дом, отмой его. Нет, он теперь, конечно, суперсолдат с сывороткой, ну так и Старк не уличный кошак, а леопард не робкого десятка. Интересно, Тони сможет прокусить собственноручно разработанную синткожу?  
Баки почувствовал, как Брок тоже весь подобрался, готовый ловить кота, но тут в лаборатории образовался сквозняк, а колдун чуть склонил голову.  
— Мба ката*, — поприветствовал он короля.   
Т`Чалла молча подошел к ним, строго рассматривая каждого. Стив шел за ним следом, бледный, осунувшийся, с совершенно каменным лицом. Баки почувствовал, как жалость сжимает сердце. Черт, Стиви… Кажется, Роджерс не спал как следует с тех пор, как Гидра похитила криокамеру. Баки хотел было подняться на ноги, но колдун неожиданно схватил его за запястье и удержал на месте, не позволяя вмешиваться.  
— Боже, Тони… — Стив неверяще смотрел на леопарда, затем перевел ошарашенный взгляд на колдуна. — Он тоже... человек моей стаи?  
— Нет, — колдун покачал головой, сообщил, как очевидную истину: — Он ведь кот.  
Тони согласно замяукал, наверняка высказывая Роджерсу все, что он думает по поводу гнусных инсинуаций насчет собственной стайности, на что Брок немедленно оскалился и натурально зарычал. Пальцы колдуна на запястье сжались сильнее, не позволяя Барнсу прерывать эту безумную звериную перепалку, но тут вмешался Т`Чалла. Король Ваканды, до этого с интересом рассматривавший Тони, повернулся к Броку и оскалился на него. Брок, не будь дурак, оскалился в ответ, но рычать перестал. Здесь была не его территория, а Рамлоу, каким бы он ни был, чужие границы всегда уважал.   
Дым тем временем достиг предельной концентрации под потолком, Старк зашипел на них всех, огляделся, мяукнул отчаянно и сиганул вниз, попытавшись пролететь над ними и сбежать через открытую дверь. У него почти получилось, но прежде, чем его лапы коснулись пола, огромная пантера перехватила его в прыжке, ухватив зубами за шкирку. Т`Чалла был заметно крупнее Старка, безусловно сильнее и лучше владел своей звериной сущностью. Он легко приподнял свернувшегося в дрожащий клубок леопарда, чуть встряхнул его, показывая, кто здесь главный, и направился прочь, громко, утробно, успокаивающе урча. Пальцы разжались и Баки, наконец, поднялся, ровно перед носом у Стива. Тот, все такой же ошарашенный, снова заледенел, словно истукан. Когда Баки искал помощь для Старка, то не сообщил о том, что Тони провел процедуру и все теперь хорошо. Сам не знал, почему, отвлекся в тот момент, думал о другом, просто не учел, как Стиву было плохо до сих пор, и как стало хуже, когда ему донесли, что со Старком что-то случилось, пока он проводил несанкционированный опыт над Барнсом… Возможно, формулировка новости была мягче, но Баки слишком давно знал Стива и вполне точно представлял себе, что Роджерс мог накрутить из полученной скудной информации.  
Выглядел он сейчас именно так. Баки хотел было сказать ему, что все хорошо, Стиви, все в порядке, отныне и впредь все будет просто отлично, но слова застряли комком в горле, и Баки просто сделал шаг вперед, притянул Роджерса к себе и крепко обнял, выражая этим всю свою отчаянную, так долго подавляемую, страстную и бесконечную к нему любовь. И выдохнул с облегчением, когда почувствовал, как Стив обнял его в ответ.

***

Брок смотрел на них с тоской. Вот и нашли друг друга. Почти сто лет, общие детство и юность, общая война, а теперь вся последующая жизнь… Нет, Броку тут ловить нечего, чтобы там ни говорил Барнс. Нужно было сваливать, несмотря на слабость и то, что идти ему, в общем-то, некуда.  
Он спрыгнул с кушетки на пол, поддернув чужие штаны, и двинулся из лаборатории, рассчитывая на то, что суперсолдаты, занятые друг другом, его не заметят.  
— Командир! — услышал он. — Куда?   
Брок остановился, повернулся к ним, стараясь скрыть за привычной ухмылкой все свои невеселые мысли.  
— Туда, — сообщил, глядя немного в сторону, потому как смотреть в их лица не хотелось отчаянно. — К себе. Воняет тут невыносимо.  
— Мы с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил Барнс.  
Стив пошел следом, да и не мог не пойти — Баки держал его за запястье так, словно боялся потерять. Брок дернул плечом, но годной причины отказать не нашел.   
До палаты добрались в молчании, Брок впереди, это двое сзади, и все это время Броку хотелось выть от отчаяния, и чтобы за ухом трепали и называли глупым псом, но он твердо решил, что выпрашивать ничего не будет. Так с этой решимостью в палату и вошел — и опомниться не успел, как сильные руки притянули его к себе, развернули, и Барнс впился в его губы страстно и голодно.  
Стив закрыл дверь и привалился к ней, молча наблюдая за ними.   
— Баки… Нам нужно поговорить. — две минуты жадного поцелуя спустя сообщил Стив. — Всем нам. Я рад, что вам обоим… лучше. Но нужно расставить все точки над i.   
— Точно? — Барнс лизнул Брока в губы и улыбнулся. Глаза у него блестели, на самом дне плясали чертики. Брок никогда не видел его настолько живым, и с каждым выдохом влюблялся в новую версию Барнса все больше. — Точно нужно? Уверен? Ты хреново выглядишь, Стиви. Тебе нужно поесть и выспаться. Всем нам нужно.  
— Да, ты прав. — Стив тепло улыбнулся Барнсу, посмотрел на Брока и упрямо повторил: — Но сперва все же нужно поговорить. Хотя бы расскажите мне, что именно здесь произошло, пока меня не было. А потом… Решим, что дальше.  
— Ладно, значит, сначала еда и разговоры, а потом сон, — Баки посмотрел на них обоих, задумчиво улыбнулся и направился к двери. — Обеспечу еду. А вы ложитесь пока что оба. Стив, на мою койку, без возражений. Ты так выглядишь, словно сейчас рухнешь.  
Баки ушел, Брок кое-как заправил постель и уселся, глядя на Стива. Тот и правда хреново выглядел, Барнс не преувеличил.  
— Привет, Кэп. — хрипло нарушил повисшее молчание Брок.   
Стив встрепенулся, посмотрел на него, кивнул. Уселся на койку Барнса, устало потер лицо.   
— Привет, Рамлоу, — чуть сдавленно отозвался он, так и не отнимая руки от лица. — Я рад, что ты выкарабкался.  
— Да? А выглядишь так, словно призрака увидел, — Брок фыркнул, вздохнул. — Ну что, все?  
— Все? — Стив отнял руки от лица, посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Кодировщик найден и декодирован. У Старка, судя по всему, получилось стереть триггеры. Гидра в Ваканде, как я понял, раздавлена, и моя миссия окончена. Я хотел спасти Агента — и вот он спасен. Я хотел… помочь тебе. Помог. — Брок помялся, но потом сурово отрезал, отводя взгляд: — Всё.  
— То есть… — голос у Стива надломился, стал совсем глухим. — Ты больше… не хочешь быть «человеком моей стаи»?  
Брок поморщился. Конечно, он хотел, вот только зачем?  
— Зачем? — спросил он у Стива, впервые за эти бесконечные сутки посмотрев ему в глаза. — Зачем я тебе? У тебя теперь есть Барнс. Я тут лишний.  
— Есть, — подтвердил Стив, и глаза у него были совсем больные: покрасневшие, усталые и какие-то отчаявшиеся, словно у покинутого всеми ребенка. — Но ты не лишний. И... как же то, что ты мне сказал, когда Баки похитили?  
— Это не имеет значения, — Брок даже оскалился, чувствуя одновременно боль и стыд. — Я не имею. У тебя есть Барнс и…  
Договорить он не успел, Стив просто притянул его к себе, сгреб за затылок и поцеловал, и черт, Брок не чувствовал в этом поцелуе ни сомнения, ни горечи.  
И когда Стив все же отпустил его из поцелуя, то выдохнул прямо в ухо:   
— Глупый пес… 

***

Брок не знал, обаянием, флиртом или угрозами, но Барнс добился того, чтобы в палату интенсивной терапии привезли достаточно еды, чтобы наесться всем троим. Потом Стив и Баки сдвинули койки, и все устроились вместе — Стив посередине, Брок и Баки — с боков, обняв его и переплетя пальцы на стивовом животе. Получилось естественно и совсем не напряжно, словно они так делали уже чертову уйму лет.  
Брок ухмыльнулся, подумал: «Супруги, блядь»; уткнулся в плечо Стива и почти моментально уснул.  
Даже у суперсолдат есть предел прочности, а Брок свой предел переступил давным-давно и бешеной этой ночью держался на чистой злости и упрямстве.   
Впервые за долгое-долгое время сон вышел глубоким и совершенно спокойным. Его стая, ближний круг, была с ним. Запах Стива смешивался с запахом Барнса — новым, без металлической ноты, — и, если бы Брок не обессилел настолько, он бы перекинулся и скакал вокруг этих двоих, махал бы хвостом и лизался, как последняя глупая псина. Или первая?..  
Брок проснулся, когда Стив перебирал его волосы, вынырнув из целебной тьмы без сновидений. Даже не открывая глаз, он знал, что в палате светло. Интересно, это все тот же день или уже следующий? В любом случае он выспался и снова хотел есть. А еще — в душ и отлить. И не выбираться из-под этой тяжелой ласковой руки. Брок хотел было поинтересоваться временем и едой, но понял, что эти двое шепчутся и решил обождать.  
— Я боялся, что он не выживет, — очень тихо говорил Стив. — И что ты не… Что ты не вернешься.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я боялся, что он не выживет, — отвечал Барнс. — Стив, я мог убить вас обоих. Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь бросаться под пули, словно бессмертный?  
— Да что мне станется? — тихо удивился Роджерс. — А вот Брок… Я не ожидал.  
— Командир убьет и умрет за меня, — ответил Баки. — Убьет, конечно, охотнее.   
— Я за вас двоих тоже, — признался Стив.  
— Это у нас у всех взаимно.   
Брок знал: Барнс в курсе того, что он проснулся. Слишком хорошо они знали друг друга, слишком созвучны были. Но Барнс не спешил сообщать Роджерсу, что Брок все слышит, и хорошо. Нужно дать им обоим возможность искренне выговориться. И Брок не подслушивал — хотели бы обсудить что-то интимное, не стали бы шептаться при нем.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я выжил после «Озарения» благодаря командиру. Он знал, что я человек. И действовал соответствующе.   
— Но он был твоим хэндлером! — шепотом возмутился Стив. — Я читал…  
— Тебе почти сто лет, а ты до сих пор веришь всему, что пишут? — ехидно спросил Барнс. — Гладко было на бумаге, да забыли про овраги, а по ним ходить — слышал такое? Командир был лучшим хэндлером. И он мой волк.  
— Наш, — поправил Стив.  
— Наш, — согласился Барнс. — После «Озарения» я метался по городу как петух с отрубленной головой. Память, коды, миссия — все смешалось. Я ушел на конспиративную квартиру, как приказал Командир на случай пиздеца. Он знал, что пиздец неизбежен. Не представляю, откуда, но знал. Там было все — еда, одежда, деньги, документы. И указания: к кому обратиться, что сказать, что делать. Командир разработал для меня маршрут от и до, от Вашингтона до Бухареста. Даже квартиру там оплатил на полгода вперед. Знаешь, я не был уверен, что он выжил. Мог только надеяться. Думал, он выйдет на связь, а он все не выходил. Ждал, он проявится после взрыва в Вене, а пришел ты. Даже не знаю, что с ним было в эти два года.  
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Роджерс. — Мы столкнулись в Лагосе, он пытался подорвать себя. Был обгоревший, страшный, как черт. Что-то говорил о тебе, и мне словно глаза застило — как он смеет вообще говорить о тебе?!..  
— Он — смеет, — заверил Барнс. — Может, только он и смеет, Стив. Тебе проще — ты помнишь меня прежним. А он знал только Зимнего Солдата, но увидел в нем человека. Впервые за столько лет. Не представляю, как. Наверное, дело в том, что он волк. — Барнс помолчал. — Черт, курить хочется до чесотки.   
— Надо было стрельнуть сигарет у колдуна, — в голосе Стива была слышна улыбка. — У него «Галуаз».   
— Я бы предпочел «Лаки Страйк», — ответил Барнс. — Пирс называл Командира «глупой псиной», — сообщил он. — Знаешь, оборотню же надо перекидываться время от времени. Бегать, охотиться, выть. А Пирс держал Командира в клетке и выставлял на арену против бойцовых собак. Мы иногда… Когда миссии были на несколько дней и не в городе, Командир перекидывался на пару часов. Я прикрывал. Никто не знал. И если я что-то вспоминал и докладывал Командиру, он тоже никому не говорил. Меня обнуляли за такое сразу, даже посреди миссии. Я вспомнил тебя на мосту, и меня обнулили — я сказал при Пирсе. Командир ничего не смог сделать. Я думал, он Пирса на месте загрызет.   
— Вы были любовниками? — осторожно спросил Роджерс.   
— Нет. Мы были стаей. Не знаю, как тебе это объяснить. Физический контакт как метод коммуникации.   
— Я представляю.  
— Откуда?  
— Брок пришел в криоцентр. Не представляю, как он узнал, как тебя нашел, но меня вызвали — и около твоей криокамеры сидел полудохлый от голода черный волк. Весь в ожогах и язвах, хромой, облезлый и тощий. Он ел только из моих рук, спал только в криозале и не выпускал меня оттуда.   
— Он упрямый, — одобрительно сказал Барнс.   
— Так что я привык к «физическому контакту как методу коммуникации». Полгода…   
— Полгода волком?  
— Ну да.  
— Долго.   
— Он сбежал как раз перед тем, как криокамеру украли. Сутки пропадал, потом вернулся и перекинулся. Я тогда почти догадался, кто он. Просто не мог поверить.   
— Знаешь, сложно не догадаться. У него глаза не меняются. И характер — тоже.   
— Я почти не знал его. Два года проработали, но я не знал. И потом, когда он пытался меня убить…  
— Стиви, не хочу тебя огорчать, но, если бы Командир действительно хотел тебя убить, ты бы был мертв. Наверняка там была какая-то лажа. Если операции разрабатывал Пирс, там всегда бывала какая-то лажа. У мужика стратегическое мышление как у улитки, а мнил себя Черчиллем, не меньше. Мы с командиром эти операции потом на коленке дорабатывали до приличного вида. Не всегда успевали.  
— Как с Фьюри?  
— Как с Фьюри, как с тобой на мосту. Вся эта боевая акробатика была куда как веселой, я тогда давно так не развлекался, но с практической точки зрения в ней не было смысла.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Командир посоветовал размяться в свое удовольствие.   
— Там люди погибли! — шепотом возмутился Стив.   
— Ага, а когда авианосцы начали друг в друга стрелять и на город рушиться, они, можно подумать, воскресали! — огрызнулся Барнс. — Слышал про сопутствующий ущерб? Так вот, можешь поверить, если бы не Командир, ущерб был бы больше. Приказ был — ликвидация.   
— Но ты его нарушил.  
— Да, Командир тогда попробовал на мне свою кодировку, я начал что-то смутно вспоминать и смог сопротивляться приказу. Мы отлично с тобой размялись, но, Стиви, реши я тебя тогда убить, ты был бы мертв. От пули в сердце сыворотка не спасет, сам в бункере видел. Мне всего-то нужна была точка, винтовка и пристреляться по твоему черному другу.  
— Его зовут Сэм, — голос у Стива стал совсем мрачным. — Господь всемогущий, Бак… Я уверен, что справился бы с тобой и при таком раскладе, но я безумно рад, что Рамлоу оказался на нашей стороне в итоге. Просто… А если бы нет?  
— Если бы нет… — Баки помолчал. — Если бы нет, мы бы так уютно сейчас не лежали. Но какого хрена об этом сейчас переживать, а?  
— Я не переживаю. — Стив вздохнул и вдруг потянул Брока за ухо. — Я слышу твое дыхание, Рамлоу. И ты уже давно не спишь.  
— Угу, — Брок приподнялся на локте и оглядел обоих. — Слушаю ваши излияния и наслаждаюсь. Вы бы еще хуями померялись, у кого больше, два суперсолдата с комплексом бога.  
Стив немедленно сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе. Барнс обнял обоих и поцеловал — Брока в шею, Стива в ухо.  
Роджерс фыркнул и чуть прикусил его шею, Баки принялся вылизывать плечо, и Брок понял, что все это прямая дорога к сексу, но решил, что не хочет форсировать и прямо сейчас этим двоим не даст. Он чуть отстранился, сел и с ухмылкой сообщил:  
— Боевая задача — вымыться, переодеться и нормально пожрать. А потом…  
Рамлоу облизнулся и подвигал бровями. Стив чуть покраснел, Барнс рассмеялся, но возражать никто не стал.

 

*ката лулу — глупый кот, котенок (выдуманный вакандийский).  
*мба ката — великий кот (он же)).


	18. глава 17

Из исследовательского центра их попросили уже на следующий день. Броку все еще нужен был покой, но в лечении тот уже не нуждался, а суперсолдаты и вовсе имели здоровый цветущий вид. Впрочем, Стив подозревал, что их так быстро выставили еще и потому, что они умудрились разломать обе койки.  
За это было немного стыдно, но в остальном Стив чувствовал только тихое спокойное счастье, и это ощущение стоило любых жертв среди мебели.  
Т`Чалла выделил для него апартаменты в гостевом крыле столичного дворца еще в самом начале, и места там было достаточно для них троих. Стив почти и не жил в роскошных комнатах — переночевал пару раз, а потом с ним случился волк.  
Его волк. Надо же. Столько времени прошло с их эпохальной встречи у криокамеры, а Стив все толком осознать не мог, что его волк — это Рамлоу. И что они теперь вместе, втроем, так органично, словно Стив всю жизнь к этому шел и, наконец, пришел. Впрочем, дав себе время на спокойные размышления, Стив осознал, что именно мешало ему окончательно расслабиться.  
Им нужно было поговорить. Вдвоем и максимально откровенно. Нужно было разъяснить все, что вроде бы было уже и без слов понятно, но все еще сидело занозой в подкорке, не позволяло вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Стиву нужно было понять. А для этого — необходимо было услышать из уст самого Брока.  
Роджерс выдохнул и осторожно вошел в спальню. Сам он только что вернулся с утренней пробежки, и, по идее, для начала стоило сходить в душ, но Стив решил, что не станет больше откладывать этот разговор даже на десять минут. Решимость, придя в сердце, укрепилась и стала подгонять его нетерпением, хоть и дрогнула на мгновение перед открывшимся зрелищем: Брок спал рядом с Баки, на боку, положив на него руку и ногу, а сам Бак уткнулся лицом в его плечо, лежа на спине, свесил ногу с края огромной, королевских размеров кровати, и мирно сопел.  
Ревности Стив не чувствовал, только мягкое тепло. Так могли спать люди, полностью доверяющие друг другу, и в этой их позе было больше искренности, чем в любых словах. Но поговорить все еще было нужно, тем более что Брок проснулся, и приподнял голову, когда Стив подошел. В полумраке желтым сверкнули глаза, напоминая об его истинной природе.  
Стив кивнул ему и произнес одними губами: «Идем покурим». Брок согласно кивнул, и Стив ушел в гостиную, откуда был прямой выход на террасу, опоясывающую верхний этаж дворца. Терраса была смежной, разделялась между покоями с помощью энергетических перегородок, настраиваемых на непрозрачность или зеркальность. Стив выбрал режим «кирпичных стен», потому что это делало непривычный местный дизайн хоть немного уютным, взял стул и уселся на него, ожидая, пока появится Брок. Тот не замедлил, выйдя на террасу, как был, голым, с пачкой «Лаки Страйк» в руках. Можно было бы возмутиться, но Стив не стал. Во-первых, Рамлоу уже взрослый мальчик и знал, что делал. Во-вторых, стесняться его наготы после того, что они вытворяли в постели, было бы ханжеством, а Стив, кто бы там что про него ни думал, ханжой не был. В-третьих, на голого Рамлоу можно было любоваться бесконечно, потому что, чего греха таить, этот поджарый, мускулистый засранец был безусловно красив.  
— Ты меня из кровати вытащил, чтобы взглядом пожирать? — поинтересовался Брок, закуривая.  
Стив покачал головой, позволив себе усмешку.  
— Я тебя позвал поговорить, — сказал он, — Потому что даже самое откровенное молчание иногда не может заменить слова.  
— Ну… — Брок выпустил колечко дыма, усмехнулся. — Говори.  
— Нет, не совсем так. Мне нужно знать, чем тебя держал Пирс все эти годы, — Стив внимательно посмотрел Броку прямо в глаза. — Честно и с максимально возможными подробностями.   
— Ха, — Брок зло фыркнул и оскалился. — Тебе все неймется? Что изменится, если ты узнаешь?  
— Я лучше тебя пойму, — Стив пожал плечами, совершенно спокойно. Он не испытывал агрессии к Броку, больше нет. И всем своим видом показывал, что его интересуют факты, и это не очередная попытка прищучить Рамлоу за темное прошлое. — Скорее всего, еще больше возненавижу Пирса и Гидру. Узнаю, почему ты не смог довериться никому в настоящем ЩИТе, и смогу тебя защитить. Чего ты так боялся? Есть ли у тебя родственники? Как… Как оборотни размножаются? Для этого нужны оба родителя-оборотня или достаточно одного? Я хочу знать о тебе больше потому, что ты стал частью моей жизни. Про Баки я знаю все, и не только потому, что мы выросли вместе, но и потому, что я хотел все про него знать. Про Зимнего Солдата я знаю меньше, но обязательно выясню все, что смогу. И ты теперь мой волк, Рамлоу. Надеюсь, я понятно объяснил корень своего любопытства.  
Стив широко улыбнулся и совершенно рефлекторно похлопал себя по колену, словно Брок сейчас был четвероногим и мог подойти и прижаться к нему.   
— И, кажется, я чертов извращенец, — сообщил Стив раньше, чем Брок успел начать говорить, — ведь я сплю со своей собакой.  
— Я волк, — Брок плавно стек на пол и положил голову Стиву на бедро. Вздохнул, помолчал, уселся на задницу, повернувшись к Стиву спиной и запрокинув голову ему на колени. Закрыл глаза, затянулся, так что кадык заходил под натянувшейся смуглой кожей, и Стив подумал, что с такого ракурса Брок тоже хорош. Горячий чертяка, воплощение плохого парня из девичьих фантазий. И теперь Брок его, весь, без остатка, вместе со всей своей сногсшибательной сексуальностью.  
— Я убил своего отца, — наконец признался Брок, — Загрыз, когда он пытался убить мать и Мэри. Пирс заснял. Было видео. У Пирса вообще было много видео. Как отец учил меня перекидываться, как учил охотиться, как мы с ним грызлись. Как я его загрыз. В Гидре был отдел, занимавшийся поиском таких вот… Мутантов. Необычных людей, черт. Не знаю, как они нас находили, но находили, ставили под наблюдение, выясняли степень полезности и подлавливали на чем-то. Немного, насколько я знаю, по крайней мере именно оборотней. Лично я помог выследить одного парня, он умел превращаться в медведя. Краем уха слышал про росомаху и пуму, но хрен его знает, правда это или нет. Была еще женщина, умела превращаться в огромного, сука, барсука, но она быстро сдохла в боях, как была в своем зверином обличье. А насчет ЩИТа... Ты такой идеалист, Роджерс. Гидра была повсюду, даже я не знал всех ее членов. Кому можно было довериться? Да и... Зачем? Гидра меня полностью устраивала, знаешь ли. Порядок, пусть и через боль, тройной оклад двойного агента, радужные перспективы. Но потом появился Агент и вся эта срань с его содержанием, а затем ты нарисовался, Капитан Идеальная Задница.   
Брок открыл глаза — желтые, светящиеся, усмехнулся во весь рот. Клыки у него были сейчас не такие внушительные, как в звериной форме, но все еще острые и длинные. Магнетически притягательные. Стив усмехнулся, провел большим пальцем по его губам, очертил линию подбородка, положил ладонь на напряженную шею. Под пальцами пульсировала вена в такт собственному сердцебиению Роджерса. Мысли в голове бродили самые горькие, но ни одна не была достаточно важной, чтобы отвлекаться от разговора, так что Стив спросил:  
— А что насчет семьи?..  
— Моя мать вервольфом не была, — вздохнул Брок, жмурясь от его прикосновений. Забытая сигарета тлела у него в пальцах, осыпалась пеплом на теплый от утреннего солнца бетон, — В моем роду оборотничество наследуется по мужской линии. Первая смена формы — в начале пубертата. Никаких милых щенят на разъезжающихся лапах. — Он снова вздохнул. — Сестра моя, как ты понимаешь, тоже была обычным человеком. Отец учил меня всему, но он был алкоголик и пиздюк, и бил нас всех смертным боем, пока мог. Сильный был, пиздец просто. Ну, я и вырос таким, готовым горло грызть при малейшей в свою сторону агрессии. А Пирс… Он это во мне до совершенства доводил, когда заставлял драться на арене против псов. Хер его знает, зачем на самом деле он это со мной делал, может и просто потому, что старый, помешанный на контроле извращенец был. Но у него получалось, Кэп. Держал мой разум под полным контролем, я, грешным делом, какое-то время реально думал, что так и надо. Идейной Гидрой так и не стал, но был чрезвычайно к тому близок, потерял всякую связь с внешним миром и чертову эмпатию к окружающим. После каждого боя на арене сдохнуть хотел, мир превратился в череду боли и агрессии, ну и нахера тогда быть хорошим? Вот я и не был, пока Пирс, на свою беду, не приставил ко мне Агента. А Барнс… Я тебе не объясню, Кэп, но это было больше, чем словами выразить можно. Мы оба были пустые, сожранные изнутри, перемолотые системой в фарш. И все же он нашел для меня теплоту и внимание, а я нашел их для него. Крохи, мелочь для обычных нормальных людей, а для меня это словно целый мир был... Черт.  
Брок нахмурился, открыл глаза, заглянул Стиву, казалось, в самую душу.  
— Вот ты же считаешь, что я спокойно смотрел на его пытки, не так ли? Ну, считал, по крайней мере. А я нет, я бесился страшно, умирал каждый раз, когда он кричал, старался беречь его на заданиях, обманывать систему, уберегая его от обнулений хотя бы иногда. Хуево это работало, но выдерни я его раньше времени, нас обоих здесь бы не было, уж поверь. Пирс следил за мной, он за всеми следил, было чертовски сложно ходить по этому острию, не перестрелять всех техников в том чертовом зале для обнулений… Блядь. Пойми, Кэп, Барнс — он из моей стаи. Не оборотень, нет, просто он никогда не боялся меня. Да ебаный свет, он меня любил, когда даже я себя ненавидел, и это... Он мой, а я его, и мы вместе. Вот так, даже когда я не мог его полностью защитить. И нет, мне не стыдно за это. Больно и горько, что я раньше не смог, но не стыдно. — Брок тяжело вздохнул и завозился, устраиваясь между ног Стива удобнее. Вспомнил про сигарету, затянулся, долго и сладко. Выдохнул. — Мы были как одно целое, кожа к коже, шкура к шкуре. Пирс потом это понял, но уже поздно, когда ты устроил большой тарарам после неудачной попытки покушения.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул, пустил дым жиденьким колечком.  
— Скажи, вы там весело на мосту потанцевали? Моя хореография, как и приказ, перебивший прямую установку Пирса. Так бы Бак тебя снял снайперкой с ближайшей высотки, и хуй бы тебе новый мозг в голове отрастили хоть какой зашибенной сывороткой не накачивай.  
— Да, я помню, Баки уже посвятил меня в подробности той операции, — задумчиво сообщил Стив, которому стало немного больно дышать из-за комка в горле. Как же он ненавидел Гидру. Всегда ненавидел, а сейчас снова вспомнил, какое это яркое и всеобъемлющее чувство. Уродливый механизм, перемоловший столько жизней ради мифической, глупой цели все упорядочить и всех подчинить. Сколько тираний ни было на этом свете, все они были одинаковы как по сути своей, так и по бессмысленной жестокости.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен, — совершенно серьезно ответил Стив, чуть сжав пальцы. — Наверное, потому, что я сам еще не до конца представляю, насколько я тебе благодарен. Ты спас Баки жизнь… И сам выжил. И нашел его. Как вообще?  
— А хер его знает. Луна привела, — Брок фыркнул, чуть расслабился, словно выговорился наконец и выпустил из себя то, что и ему самому мешало спокойно дышать, — Так бывает, главное, научиться инстинктам доверять… Когда я осознал, что мы с Агентом оба сдохнем в этой сраной Гидре, я начал готовить пути отступления. Ну и… Подготовил. Лежки, тайники, пути отхода, документы. Для Страйка это проще было делать, а вот Барнс… С его рукой в самолетах незаметно не полетаешь, а из тех же Штатов убраться ему было необходимо. Вот я и наметил ему несколько маршрутов морским транспортом, только не был уверен, что очередное обнуление не похерит всю работу. Как видишь, получилось.  
— Получилось, — эхом повторил Стив и оба они замолчали. На террасе повисла тяжелая тишина, тягучая, как патока, с ноткой горечи. Стив рассматривал голого Рамлоу, сидевшего между его ног, доверившегося, открытого сейчас, как никогда, и думал, что вот, это его волк и его человек, отныне, присно и вовеки веков, аминь. И что Бог, безусловно, существует, потому что Бог есть любовь, и именно любовь — жалкие ее крохи, которыми делились друг с другом два абсолютно эмоционально нищих человека в самое черное время своей жизни, — смогла прорасти в их сердцах и вывести из тьмы к свету. Спасти их. И его.  
— Рамлоу, — тихо позвал Стив, моргнув и без всякого удивления ощутив влажную дорожку на щеке. Слишком много пафосных мыслей, подумал Стив, сглатывая совершенно каменный ком в горле. Никуда не годится. Нужно срочно предпринимать меры. — Неужели первое, что ты обо мне подумал, это Капитан Идеальная Задница?   
Брок, явно ожидавший совсем другого вопроса, поперхнулся дымом и рассмеялся, хрипло и низко.  
— Черт, конечно нет. Сначала я подумал Капитан Идеальный Член.  
— Эй, — Стив фыркнул, рассмеялся в ответ. Дышать вдруг стало легче. Ощутимо легче, чем за все годы, прошедшие после разморозки. От неожиданности Стив засмеялся еще громче, потрепал Брока по голове, чуть потянул за короткие волосы, — Ты не мог знать, какой у меня член!  
— Для начала я предположил, — Брок нагло усмехнулся, — Потом поспорил с парнями, а после подстроил так, что мы попали в общий душ одновременно. И знаешь? Выиграл две сотни на этом пари.  
Стив снова рассмеялся, потом наклонился и поцеловал Брока в горько-сладкие губы. От чувства, что небо на плечах стало весить чуть меньше пушинки кружилась голова.


	19. Эпилог

— Ну отлично. Роджерс и его зверинец, — Тони развалился на диване в вальяжной позе самого расслабленного котика на свете. Словно сметаны обожрался, такое довольное у него было лицо.  
Брок плохо знал Старка, но все еще предполагал, что раньше миллиардер таким не был. По крайней мере, в новостях тот всегда выглядел наглым избалованным невротиком и эпатажной скотиной, а тут гляди-ка, человек, исполненный спокойствия и удовлетворения.  
Впрочем, отбросив в сторону неприязнь, Брок мог его понять. Если столько лет запирать в себе зверя, еще и не таким нервным станешь.  
— Натрахался с Т`Чаллой? — поинтересовался Брок, садясь в кресло напротив Тони. Стив немедленно дернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тони успел раньше.  
— Да-а-а, — протянул он, белозубо оскалившись, — Надо сказать, что Его Величество Протектор благословенной Ваканды абсолютно ненасытен и неутомим. Но позвал я вас не для того, чтобы обсуждать безусловные монаршие достоинства, а по делу, так что будь добр, Рамлоу, схлопни клыки и дай поговорить разумным людям.  
— Тони! — в этот раз успел возмутиться Стив, но Брок только фыркнул и развалился в кресле, лениво наблюдая за Старком. От того несло кошаком, терпкий запах будоражил, заставлял мысли носиться между желанием обратиться и ухватить Старка клыками за волосатую задницу и переметить тут все, до откровенной потребности забрать свою стаю и уйти в собственное логово, благо в Нью Йорке они сняли отличную квартиру в Бруклине с большой, ровно как надо для троих мужиков, кроватью. И уже даже успели ее обжить, но тут Старк вызвал их всех для серьезного разговора в свою Башню, и Стив не отказал, потому что все еще считал себя обязанным.  
Брок бросил короткий взгляд на Барнса, расслабленного, спокойного, умиротворенного, научившегося снова улыбаться так, словно солнце из-за туч выходит, и черт, ладно, хренов Старк заслужил, чтобы его выслушали. И даже, хуй с ним, помогли.  
— То-о-они, — передразнил Старк, усевшись прямее и уставившись в глаза Стиву. — Не ожидал, что ты придешь со своей коллекцией солдат Гидры, Стив. Впрочем… Как ни странно, именно твоя собака мне и нужна.  
Тони нахмурился, поднялся. Прошел к бару, наполнил себе виски на два пальца, вопросительно взглянул на них.  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой, Баки улыбнулся, но тоже отказался, а Брок поднял палец вверх. Он не гордый и от качественного бухла отказываться не будет, а что Старк говно не пьет, можно было не сомневаться. Тони хмыкнул, наполнил стакан и для него, подошел и отдал его Броку лично, на мгновение коснувшись пальцами его пальцев. Чувство было… странное. Словно током ударили, но не больно, а тягуче и странно, так что живот скрутило в районе пупка.  
— Оу, — Тони поморщился, взглянул в глаза Брока, — Ты тоже это почувствовал?  
— Да, — не стал отрицать Брок, сделав глоток оказавшегося охуительным виски. — Словно пнули в живот с оттяжечкой.  
— Скорее, подцепили на крючок и потянули, но да, — Тони прищурился, перевел взгляд на Стива. — В общем, я хочу найти оборотней, Стив. Нас не слишком много, конечно, но и не исчезающе мало. Просто дело в том, что будь положение оборотней нормальным, мы бы о них знали, как, например, о редких болезнях в духе синдрома Хатчинсона-Гилфорда. То есть, если бы родители воспринимали себя и своих детей нормальными, несмотря на пушистый хвост, мы бы об этом уже знали. Но нет. Ни единого случая, зафиксированного учеными или хотя бы профессиональными журналистами. Понимаешь, о чем это говорит, Стив?  
— О том, что люди не считают оборотничество чем-то нормальным и скрывают свою природу, — заметил Стив хмуро.  
— Да! Да… — Тони залпом допил виски, отошел к панорамному окну, взглянул на раскинувшийся за ним город. Помолчал. Когда снова заговорил, голос у него был хриплым. — Я произвел кое-какие расчеты. Оборотней примерно четыре тысячных процента населения, Стив. А это значит, что в одном только Нью-Йорке, даже без пригородов, нас чуть более трех тысяч. И никто. Ничего. Не знает. Это ненормально. Мне нужны твоя помощь и поддержка. Всех вас. Мы должны изменить ситуацию. Помочь этим людям выйти из клетки.  
— Звучит отлично, конечно, — Брок хмыкнул, впрочем, не скрывая свою заинтересованность. Звучало и впрямь… утопично, но здорово. — Но как ты собрался их искать? Всем в городе руки пожимать? Или обнюхивать каждого? Я-то могу, но времени это займет уйму.  
— Нет. Нет-нет, вы мне нужны для руководства и курирования комплекса программ, которые я сейчас разрабатываю. Что-то в духе центров поддержки Ваканды, только не для выходцев из Африки, а для оборотней, — Тони повернулся к ним, хмуро посмотрел на Брока, на Баки, в последнюю уже очередь на Стива. Усмехнулся. — А конкретно сейчас… Мне нужна поддержка. Ментальная, Стив. От человека, которого я все еще считаю своим близким другом.  
— Все, что нужно, Тони, — немедленно согласился Роджерс. Поднялся, подошел к Старку, приобнял его за плечи. Брок оскалился, но ничего не сказал, просто понадеялся, что ментальная поддержка друга не включает в себя секс.  
Тони кивнул ему и указал рукой куда-то в сторону.  
— Я созвал пресс-конференцию. Две сотни журналистов ждут от меня сногсшибательную сенсацию. И я... Просто будь за моей спиной, ладно?  
— Нет проблем, Тони, — Стив похлопал его по плечам. Баки поднялся из своего кресла, подошел к ним, улыбнулся Старку своей самой доброй улыбкой.  
— Я могу… Тоже? Встать за твоей спиной?  
У Старка сделалось такое сложное лицо, хоть картину пиши, но, к его чести, он быстро справился с собой и кивнул. И даже, чудо чудесное, не стал скрывать благодарность.  
— Да, Барнс, можешь. Спасибо.  
— Ну, значит, и я с вами, — сообщил Брок, поднимаясь следом. Повел плечами, размял шею, посмотрел Тони прямо в синие глаза. — Или боишься поворачиваться ко мне спиной?  
Тони только фыркнул в ответ, кивнул им всем, и они отправились в конференц-зал. Тот был забит под завязку — Старк не соврал, народу собралась тьма. Тони, так и не переодевшийся из домашнего в официальный костюм, подошел к трибуне, помялся какое-то время, словно подбирал слова.  
Постучал по микрофону, убедился, что все замолчали и смотрят на него.  
— Всем известно, что я — Железный Человек, — сообщил он, поведя плечами. — Ну что же, это давно не новость. И тем не менее, это еще не вся правда обо мне. Все дело в том, что я…  
Он замолчал, оглянулся на них. Стив кивнул ему, улыбнулся, Барнс тоже, и даже Брок, поймавший отчаяние в нестерпимо синих глазах, поддерживающе оскалился в ответ. Тони чуть расслабился, снова повернулся к журналистам, выдохнул и в одно плавное движение скинул штаны и уселся на трибуну.  
Огромный, красивый, лоснящийся дымчатый леопард бесподобно смотрелся в футболке с котиками верхом на трибуне.  
Журналисты аж замерли, но это было не важно — техника передавала прямой эфир на все основные каналы страны. Шутка ли, сам Тони Старк захотел поделиться с Америкой чем-то действительно важным.  
Брок рассмеялся, грохнулся на все четыре лапы и громко, счастливо завыл.


End file.
